Like an Animal
by Caesardire
Summary: This time, BeastBoy takes it too far... Rated M for Sexual themes, and Language
1. Chapter 1

Like An Animal

I do not own Teen Titans

It was like any other day at the Titan's Tower.

Robin was in the training room with Starfire at his side, cheering him on. Cyborg was in the kitchen, making lunch for the team after a rough morning of kicking bad guy ass, very well I might add. Raven, in her room lying on her stomach on her bed, reading a book.

Unfortunately, BeastBoy wasn't so at ease. The Beast had resurfaced, and it was spring. You know what that means? Mating season. He didn't actually turn into The Beast, but his primal instincts were kicking in. He was feeling more defensive around Cyborg and Robin, yelling at them for accidentally bumping shoulders when they were going down the hallways, or slamming the game controller down to the ground when he lost a battle.

He tried so hard to control himself, but spring was nearing its end, and The Beast was putting up a fight.

This would happen every year around springtime. He would try to avoid Starfire or Raven as much as he could, for fear of hurting them physically and mentally. When Terra came, and he got his little crush, he almost went mad. But now, he was worried for Raven, who had opened up more and would actually approach him.

Right now he was in his room, trying so hard to control himself, or rather his primal side.

He was trying to think of a way to get rid of The Beast once and for all. He wasn't one to jack off, plus that wouldn't satisfy The Beast since it knew the difference between a virgin opening and a lotioned hand.

BeastBoy sighed, huddled in the corner, gripping his hair. Then, an idea popped into his head.

'Raven meditates to calm her emotions. Maybe she has a book that will help me! But first I gotta wait till she leaves her room. At lunchtime! That's it! When the team's eating lunch, I'll sneak into her room and search her library! BeastBoy you're a genius,' he thought, grinning to himself.

He waited until he heard Cyborg holler," Lunchtime ya'll!"

He heard everyone walk down the hall, and waited about 5 more minutes to make sure everyone was in the kitchen, then proceeded with his mission. BeastBoy transformed into a cat and stealthfully walked across the hall to Ravens door. He then turned into a spider and walked under the crack in the door.

Transforming back into human, he looked around the room. It looked exactly the same, except for a few more accessories and posters added to the wall. He scanned the place until he spotted the library and neared it.

Everything was in her library. History, fiction, science-fiction, romance, novels, non-fiction, mystery, everything.

'This is gonna take awhile,' he thought as he looked through the assortment of books.

10 minutes had passed and he still had found nothing.

'Dammit! This is taking to long! Where the hell did she put those books on chakra!"

Then it hit him like a slap in the face. Why would Raven put her chakra books out in the open where everyone can find it, and know how she controls her powers?

BeastBoy started his search in her closet, careful not to move anything to much for Raven to notice. Nothing. Next he tried her dresser, and stumbled upon the drawer that held her underwear and quickly closed it to prevent arousal.

'If I were Raven, where would I put it?'

He looked around the room, and his eyes stumbled upon her bed.

'Chakra is the control of your body's energy. Why not put it near your body?'

He transformed into a mouse and went under the bed. Raven's scent was strong on her bed, and it was driving BeastBoy crazy. He got out from under the bed. Nothing.

It's been 15 minutes. Time was running out, and fast.

'Chakra, chakra, chakra. Wait… where's Raven's chakra? On her forehead. So maybe…'

He stood up and lifted up her pillow.

Bingo!

He quickly grabbed the book, turned around, and started to sprint out the room… only to bump into Raven as he reached her doorway.

They both collapsed to the ground. Him on top of her. He quickly got off, trying to maintain control.

Raven stood up and brushed herself off, then looked BeastBoy straight in the eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I… uh… I was…"

"And why do you have my book of Azar?"

"Um… you see…"

"As a matter of fact, you've been acting strange lately. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No! No, I'm fine. I'll just... I'll just put this book back, and uh… leave you be."

He walked past Raven, but she grabbed his wrist before he reached the door.

He turned around, to try to yank it from her, but was stunned by her countenance. Her eyes looked… sad…

"You've been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

Her scent was starting to arouse The Beast. BeastBoy had to get outta there fast.

"Uh, no. It's not you it's me. I've just been out of it, okay?"

He tried to walk away again, but Raven had a firm grip on his wrist. She got closer to him, keeping her face low. It took every ounce of strength to keep himself from pouncing on her.

"No, it's not okay. Something's been up with you. I want to help."

"Believe me, you'll just make it worse."

Raven's face flushed.

Oops.

"No, Raven, I didn't mean it like that! It's just I…"

Her face looked shattered. He felt her grip slacken on him, until she completely let her hand drop to her side. BeastBoy's mouth was agape, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came out.

Then, he made a very terrible mistake.

He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck in an embrace. She stiffened, not use to much physical contact, but slowly succumbed to it, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away just enough, so he could look into her indigo eyes and smiled softly. She smiled back, then he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away from her with wide eyes, surprised by his move, and she looked just as surprised as he. He leaned forward once more, and kissed her again, and again, and again.

He love how she tasted, and he couldn't stop himself.

Raven felt her back push up against a wall as BeastBoy forcibly pushed his tongues past her lips and into her mouth. Raven pulled away and said," BeastBoy, wait-"

She was cut off by his lips on her again.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from her.

"BeastBoy, you're going to fast. What's wrong with-"

She gasped.

His eyes were an eerie white. She recognized those eyes.

It was The Beast.

It had taken over his body but remained in human form.

She tried to run past him, but he put a hand on her chest, and shoved her against the wall. Her backed arched in pain as she the pain traveled throughout her body. Before she even had a chance to cry out, her hands were pinned above her head, and BeastBoy was kissing her furiously.

He pulled away from the kiss and took one hand to unhook her cloak.

"BeastBoy, snap out of it! You don't want to do this!" she yelled, panicked. Tears forming in her eyes.

When her cloak dropped to the floor, he leaned into her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you like an animal," he whispered harshly, a smirk spreading across his lips.

Raven's mouth was opened in fear as she tried to grasp what he was saying. Tears started rolling down her pale cheeks.

"BeastBoy, please, I know you're in there. Please stop," she sobbed.

He took his free hand and grasped one of her breasts and squeezed it, hard.

She cried out in pain as he chuckled lustfully.

"Trust me. You're going to like this. And the good thing is, is that no one will disturb us. I heard them saying they were going out to the park."

'Dammit, they did," she recalled. She forgot he had super human hearing.

He reached behind her back and slowly started to unzip her leotard.

"Beastboy," she cried." Don't… please…"

He pulled the leotard down half way down her body and started to roughly suck her nipples, biting them occasionally. She whimpered softly, trying not to completely break down and blow up the tower. Her powers were so unfocused now, that they couldn't even work, they would just build up and explode if she broke down.

He picked her up and tossed her on the bed and got on top of her before she had a chance to escape. Pinning her arms down with one hand, he started peeling off the rest of her leotard and then shed his own clothes.

He was huge, which made Raven even more scared.

"Reconsider, think about what you're do-ahh!"

He pierced into her without warning and didn't stop to wait for her to get used to it. Blood spilled all over her mattress.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing. I'm doing you. I could do this all day."

He said as he kept pumping harder and faster. Raven involuntarily bucking forward as she cried out in pain.

He grabbed onto her breasts and started massaging them with his calloused hands.

"Scream for me Raven," he said as he could feel himself getting nearer to his climax, and knew Raven was too.

He found her g-spot and she yelled as he kept hitting it over and over and over again.

"Stop! Please!"

He just thrust harder and deeper into her making her scream, tears running down her face.

They both climaxed at the same time. Raven arching her back as BeastBoy's seed spilled into her. But he didn't stop there. He kept going, and Raven felt another climax coming.

She orgasmed violently, her whole body tensing, but he still didn't stop.

"Stop doing this to me!" she screamed as she felt it coming yet again.

Semen and blood was spilling on the bed, along with Raven's nectar that she had ejaculated awhile ago. All of it mixing together into one nauseating mixture.

Then when they hit that last orgasm, they both cried out with all their lung power.

BeastBoy finally stopped.

His eyes turned back to their normal emerald color and he looked down at Raven with confusion.

"Raven?"

She watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed to the side. He had passed out.

Raven, was completely exhausted, completely ashamed, and completely confused.

She rolled to her side so that she was facing BeastBoy, and fell into an unsteady sleep. Her face tear-stained, and her body bloody.


	2. Chapter 2

Like an Animal

Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

An hour later, BeastBoy awakened from his dreamless sleep. Not knowing where he was, he looked around.

"Raven's room?" he muttered to himself as he sat up.

He felt the sheets move from underneath him, and realized not only was he in Raven's room, but he was in Raven's bed… naked. He gasped and took a portion of the sheets to cover himself, and that's when he noticed Raven, looking at him intently, like she was trying to travel into his very soul, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Raven, what the hell happened here?" he said, his voice high-pitched.

Her expression changed.

"BeastBoy, is that really you?"

"Yes it's me. Why? What happened?"

Her eyes widened slightly.

"You don't remember… do you? Not one thing…"

"Remember what! What did I do!"

She cast her eyes down, and looked like she was going to bust out crying. She sniffed, trying to stay strong and keep the tears in.

"Y-you… you raped me…"

BeastBoy's eyes bugged out of his head. His eyes started brimming with tears.

"Y-you're lying…" he said weakly.

"BeastBoy," her voice cracked." You raped me."

It was then he noticed the blood… and dried semen all over the bed.

BeastBoy body started shaking all over as the tears poured out of his eyes.

"N-no. The Beast… I didn't mean… I-I…"

His breathing increased in speed as he started to freak out. He started whimpering with panic as he covered his face with his hands, tears running down his arms, dripping off his elbows and onto the bed.

Raven almost felt sorry for him. Scratch that. She did feel sorry for him. His body was possessed by an uncontrollable force, and had no way of knowing exactly when it would take over. Almost like her Rage.

"R-raven I'm so sorry. I should've been more careful. I should've been able to fight him. But now… you're hurt… and I took your innocence…" he sobbed, clutching his knees to his chest. "I'm so ashamed of myself… please, please forgive me."

He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. He turned back to Raven, his eyes red and puffy, her eyes filled with sorrow with lost luster.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly turned and ran out the door, leaving Raven in the alone in her dark room which smelled of sex and sweat.

RR

Raven cleaned up her room after a time, making sure no one saw her take the sheets to the laundry. Her crotch hurt terribly, but she tried to ignore the pain as she took a nice, hot shower. She thought it would help calm her down, but it did no such thing. It just gave her more time to think about what happened.

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else, but to no prevail. She sighed, got out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Staring at herself in the mirror, she kept repeating in her head, "It was all just an accident. He couldn't control himself, he didn't mean it."

But if he didn't mean to then why did he lose control like that?

"_Because deep down, he really did want to do that to you, no matter what you said or did. He really is an animal. You wanted to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to stand straight anymore. Face it. You're just a toy to him. A big, dumb, sex toy."_

"Shut up! That's not true!" she yelled t the voice in her head, her eyes glowing white.

The voice chuckled.

"_I'm just telling you the truth. The truth hurts hun. You were never a good friend to him, and you always denied him when he asked you out. What else were you good for?"_

"Stop it… I only denied him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship…"

"_Now you're just lying to yourself. What kind of friend tosses another friend out the window? Or throws them against the wall? You were no friend of his. He just wanted you because of your body. And he got it too. Pity, I thought you were stronger than that. But you're just a spineless weakling. You. Are. Nobody."_

Raven was clutching her head, trying to get the voice to stop. The bathroom mirror had cracked all the way down, and now tiny pieces were breaking off.

"Who are you?"

"_I'm not an emotion."_

"You didn't answer my question."

It chuckled again.

"_I'm the voice in the back of your head that tells you what you're afraid to hear. I'm the thing that shows you all your fears. I'm the thing that creates your fears-"_

"Who the fuck are you!"

The window shattered, sending glass everywhere. Raven covered her face with her arms; she looked up at the damage.

Then the voice whispered…

"_I am your sub-conscious…"_

And then it was gone.

BB

BeastBoy was huddled in his room floor in the corner. His skin was a pale green and he as sweating terribly.

'What am I gonna do? Robin's gonna kill me for sure. Cyborg won't look at me again. Starfire's gonna help Robin, and Raven… oh poor Raven. I practically tore her soul apart. I did tear her soul apart… and now she'll never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me.'

He covered his head in his hands.

"How could I be so stupid!"

He stood up and repeatedly punched the metal wall, until his hands started bleeding and smearing and against it. He leaned on the wall and slowly crumpled to the ground, crying.

"I could've controlled it. So why didn't I!" he screamed.

There was a knocking on his door.

"Hey BeastBoy, are you alright? I heard something hit hard." Robin asked through the door.

He sniffed.

"Yea, I just fell off my bed is all," he replied.

"Alright, be more careful next time. Have you seen Raven recently?"

BeastBoy's heart throbbed.

"Uh… y-yea, I think she's in her… her room."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem," he said quietly.

He heard Robin's footsteps go down the hall.

"_You know she's going to tell him."_

"Who's there?" he said, looking around the room frantically.

"_I'm here."_

"And who are you?"

"_That's not important right now, quit changing the subject. So what are you going to do about it?"_

"About what?"

"_You idiot, about what Raven's going to say to Robin. How are you going to make her keep her yap shut?"_

"I'm not going to make her do anything."

"_Why not?"_

"Because I deserve it."

"_No one deserves what your going to get. A sentence in jail. About 20 years or more, if Robin doesn't kill you first. And if you do go to jail and do your time, where are you going to go after that? You will have no where else. No person in their right mind would take in… a rapist."_

BeastBoy's eyes widened at the word. No matter how much he denied it, it was true. He was a rapist. He raped his best friend.

"What do you think I should do?"

"_Silence her, and make it seem like an accident. That way no one can blame you, and she'll be gone for good. Never to speak again…"_

BeastBoy gasped.

"You want me to murder her!"

"_Murder is such a primitive word. I refer to it as 'getting rid of the unnecessary', understand?"_

"No I don't understand! Get out of my head! Who are you!"

"_You are incredibly daft aren't you? What's the worst that could happen if Raven dies?"_

"Now you're changing the subject! Who are you! Who the fuck are you!"

"_I am the truth behind truths, the philosophy of all scholars, the root of everything absolute and haunting."_

"What?"

"_I'm your sub-conscious."_

* * *

Next chapter will come up soon I hope. Thanks for the reviews. I actually posted the first chapter because I was bored and I think I did it rather sloppily, so I'll take my time with the later chapters for your pleasure


	3. Chapter 3

Like an Animal

Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Titans

To that child of an English teacher kid… dark mage or something like that… sorry for spelling BeastBoy and sub-conscious wrong, but I normally like to spell words my own way, even if I know it's the wrong way. That's just who I am, it makes me feel more comfortable with my writing. And about Raven's powers… I knew there was no way in hell that she could get raped and not blow up the tower, so I fucked up her powers to fit the storyline. Sorry.

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Hey BeastBoy, you wanna play a game? Tekken 5, you know you want to."

"Uh… no thanks dude, I'm just gonna go out for a little bit."

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and gestured for Robin to come join him in the game. Starfire followed BeastBoy into the hallway.

"It is wrong BeastBoy? You seem to have been very depressed lately. Actually, Raven has also. Is there anything wrong?"

Now Raven and BeastBoy had been in a deep depression since that day. Both wouldn't come out in daylight or eat. They were noticeably getting skinnier and weaker in battle. By now, you could see their ribs practically.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I've just been out of it. And I think Raven's been having another one of her mood swings."

"Oh. Well, do you want to go to a fast food restaurant with me?"

"No, that's alright. I'm not all that hungry."

"Alright," Starfire said quietly.

BeastBoy walked up to Starfire then hugged her, and she hugged back (spring ended a little while ago). BeastBoy pulled away.

"Sorry. I just needed that right now."

"Oh no, it's alright. I am glad to help you any way I can."

She smiled and walked off.

BeastBoy turned around, and saw Raven standing in the hallway with a book, on her way to the roof. BeastBoy didn't notice until now how sickly she looked. Her eyes were dull and lifeless… blank I guess you could say, and she had black bags under her eyes. Her skin was unnaturally pale; you could practically see her veins pumping through her skin. Her body mass had obviously gone down dramatically, not eating in 2 and a half weeks can do that to you. All in all, she looked dead.

The two just stood in the hallway and stared at each other. Raven's fingers were twitching around her book and BeastBoy was sweating bullets. He slowly approached her. She didn't move, just stared.

"Raven, I am sincerely sorry. I never should have let the Beast take over like that. But I have to tell you the truth. Part of me, not the Beast, always wanted to… make love to you…"

Raven's body jolted. The voice was right. She was just a toy to him. She took one step back away from him.

"Raven wait. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, I've always had a thing for you. I could never get you out of my head."

He timidly took one of her hands and pulled her into a hug. Raven's body stiffened.

"Listen. I would never hurt you."

Raven pulled out of his grasp, her eyes still blank.

"Then why did you."

She shot past him and up to the roof, slamming the door behind her. BeastBoy tried to go after her, but the door was locked. He sank to the ground as he felt despair rush over him.

RR

Raven sat on the edge of the rooftop, her feet dangling over it. She set the book down next to her and concentrated hard.

'Voice. Hey voice, are you there?'

'I have a name you know.'

'No you don't. You just said that you were my sub-conscious."

'Really? Is that all I said?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, well then, my mistake.'

Silence.

'So are you going to tell me or what?'

'Oh, yes, quite. My name is Cere'.'

'Short for cerebrum?'

'Actually, the cerebrum is the front part of the brain that helps you reason and control your emotions. I am the back part of the brain that… well that's not important now. I'm just here to help.'

'Help with what?'

'Something is bothering you, isn't it?'

'Really? No one would've guessed. You sure are some sort of detective.'

'If you're going to give me attitude, I'm out of here.'

'Okay, I'm sorry. Just tell me how you can help.'

'You love BeastBoy, right?'

'…'

'Right?'

'Y-yes.'

'But now you're not so sure, because of that despicable thing he did to you? That he just thinks of you, and probably every girl as a plaything, which means now that everyone is a rival, every female anyways. Am I correct?'

She thought back to the times when Terra was around, and seeing him and Starfire hug in the hallway. She felt jealousy burn inside of her. She nodded a 'yes'.

'Then there is only one thing you can do.'

'What?'

'Get rid of the competition, and be as seductive as any woman can be. Make him yours, and only yours. Make him your pet.'

'My-my pet?'

'Yes. All you have to do is get rid of a certain red-head. Next time you go into battle, make sure she's in the line of fire. Make sure she's the shield. Feign injury, she'll try desperately to protect you. Then when she's weak, blast her.'

'Kill Starfire?'

'Who's more important to you? The love of your life… or an annoying alien girl?'

"BeastBoy…" she whispered.

BB

BeastBoy was in his room, thinking of a way to get rid of his guilt. The only honest way to do that seemed to be to tell Robin.

'There's an easier way you know.'

'Not you again. Don't you think I've already been through enough?'

'Not nearly enough. But I have an idea.'

BeastBoy groaned.

'What?'

'Telling you to kill your lover did seem a little too drastic and shocking. So, I've toned it down a tad bit. You can simply kill Robin, or get him into some kind of coma or something to get him out of the way, and then submit to Raven.'

'You want me to kill our team leader then become a slave? No thanks.'

'Wait. Think about it. With Robin gone either Cyborg or Raven will become the next leader, and you can always have Jinx to fill in that empty space. That way, everyone will be happy with their new team leader since Robin was so hard on you guys, and you will have Raven too.'

BeastBoy thought about this furiously.

'Well, I guess that sounds like a good plan, but I don't think I could _kill_ anyone. It's just not right.'

'Tell me. What's the matter with letting another human return to the earth they were created from? I mean, he is just a mortal boy with nothing extraordinary about him and no family. The only person who would miss him is Starfire, but she will get over it eventually, that optimistic little thing.'

'I-I guess…'

'Plus, you'll have no more competition for Raven. She'll be all yours.'

'All mine?'

'Yes, all yours.'

'All mine…'

'Wouldn't you like that?'

'Yes. Yes I would.'

'Good. Now listen carefully. Next time there is a battle, make sure Robin doesn't come back home. When he is tired from battling, attack him from behind. He'll never know what hit him.'

'Kill Robin?'

'Who's more important? The love of your life… or an abusive team leader?'

"Raven."


	4. Chapter 4

Like an Animal

Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

RR

The next morning, Raven woke up in her bed with a book clenched in her hand. The book was ABARAT by Clive Barker. It was very intriguing. The main character, Candy, was now trying to escape the clutches of these two psychotic brothers with spinning faces. The faces literally spinned. The eyes, nose, mouth and ears had limbs like a spider's and were crawling around their faces.

Anyways, Raven warily sat up and stared at the wall, thinking about what Cere' had said. It did indeed sound like a good plan, only she would be murdering somebody. An innocent life. But then again, that's all she was in the end. All she would do her whole life would be to save people who would inevitably die in the next 40-50 years anyways. So technically, there was really no purpose for her if you really thought about it, which is what Raven was doing at that moment.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Sure, Robin would be depressed, but not for to long. I mean, if she really loved her, they would be together by now. They've only hugged twice so far. And it wasn't sexually nor romantic in anyway. Just a goodbye and a hello or maybe a thank you kind of hug.

About seducing BeastBoy, that would be easy as cake. Actually, cake was pretty hard to make, so maybe even easier. All she had to do was find his weak spot, emotionally, and exploit it. Make it seem like she completely understood his situation, and he would open up to her. Pour out all his pathetic feelings, giving her ammo. Lots and lots of ammo.

Raven laughed out loud at how easy this could… would be. She set her book down on her bed and walked out to go for breakfast. The first time in 2.5 weeks. Before she walked out, she looked in her mirror, the long laid against the wall on her dresser. She looked a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes looked… crazy, like she wasn't all there and she hadn't showered in quite a long time. She prodded over to her bathroom and stripped down. She turned on the shower and walked in, not minding that it was still cold.

She sighed with pleasure (not the sexual kind) as the water warmed up and ran down her frail looking figure. She ran her hands down her body, just now realizing how thin she must look. She could feel just about every bone on her body. A thought came to her. If she was this thin, it would probably be a sickening sight to BeastBoy. Raven would have to wait a couple of weeks before she could approach him. That meant workout time with Robin and bar-b-ques with Cyborg. Lots of them by the feel of it.

After showering, she took her old, smelly clothes and put them in her hamper. She rummaged through her closet and picked out a fresh set of clothes. She whipped it on and headed out the door.

* * *

BB

BeastBoy was slowly going mad, literally. Planning out a way to kill your friend can do that to you, ya know. He was on his bed in the fetal position, silently crying out tears and sweating profusely. He was so confused right now. He had two choices. Kill Robin and keep the secret, or tell Robin and rot in jail, getting anally raped in the showers. He knew that since he was green, he would certainly attract attention from everyone.

He came up with a pretty good plan of murdering Robin actually. The plan was that he would walk out for a while, and then come running back into the tower looking all panicked. Robin would ask him what's wrong and BeastBoy would say 'There's a girl in the woods being attacked by one of Slades creations! He was too big for me to handle on my own so I came to get you!', then Robin would say something like, 'Okay, let me go get the rest of the team.' then BeastBoy would reply 'There's not enough time! We have to go now! It had her by the arm last time I saw!'. Robin would nod and follow BeastBoy deep into the woods, getting him disoriented and confused. BeastBoy would come up with an excuse to use his communicator then 'accidentally' break it, leaving no way for him to get help. BeastBoy would then turn into a panther, one of the quickest killers plus they leave no footprints and would think that BeastBoy ran off to get help because he 'found' Robin dead in the woods. With just a quick bite to the neck, Robin would be dead.

Foolproof. That's what scared him so much. He could actually kill Robin anytime he wanted to. BeastBoy's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten a full meal in awhile. He sat up and wiped off his tears which were red and puffy from crying, and walked out the door. As he exited, he caught Raven walking past his door. She didn't even look up at him. He jogged up next her and said "Hey."

She simply ignored him and continued walking at a brisk pace. BeastBoy hung his head low, but kept up next to her. He wanted so badly just to hug her, tell her he loved her and say everything would be alright. But fuck that, this was the real world, nothing ever works that way. Plus it was Raven. She was pretty famous for holding a grudge. He gently tried to grab her hand, but she snatched it away immediately. BeastBoy stopped walking for awhile, obviously hurt, but then his ears perked up. He ran past her into the kitchen and set a kettle of water onto the stove. He got out a tea packet and a mug and waited for the kettle to whistle.

Raven walked in just as it did. BeastBoy quickly poured the water into the mug and put the tea packet in there also. He picked up the mug and ran towards Raven. He held the cup out in front of him with a lopsided grin. Raven stared at the mug, then her gaze traveled up to BeastBoy's petty face. She brushed passed him and made her own cup of tea with a different kettle even. BeastBoy just stood in the same position, his eyes tearing up and his skin steadily becoming paler. He felt sick. He lowered his arms and looked into the cup, then set it down on the table.

End POVs

"Hey Rae. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yea, are you okay?"

"We have been worried about you. BeastBoy said you were having one of your mood swings."

Raven looked up at BeastBoy, her eyebrows furrowed with anger at the pathetic lie he told them. BeastBoy lowered his eyes in shames as she turned to face the Titans that had just walked in.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've just been… distracted lately."

"You look kind of thin. Have you been eating at all?" Robin asked.

Well, what lie could you use for that? Raven's mouth gaped open to say something, but nothing came out. She closed it again and started to take a special interest in her shoes.

"Uh… she just had gotten a tapeworm. You know, they feed off of you and stuff. We just found out about it yesterday, but she's gonna go to the doctor today, right Raven?"

Raven looked up at Beast. She knew he was just trying to save his own skin. Because if she had answered no, Robin would ask why she wasn't eating, and then she would have to tell him about the rape. The real question was, did she feel sorry for BeastBoy? The answer was no, and she was about to tell Robin the truth but…

'Wait.'

'What now?'

'Don't tattle on him. We still want him.'

'What do you mean we?'

'I'm part of you, aren't I?'

'I guess… but-'

'I thought you said you loved him.'

'I do but-'

'Then why are you about to rat him out? Trust me on this Raven, you don't want to do that. It will ruin everything.'

'Fine. I'll go along with it.'

"Hello, Raven? Is what BeastBoy said true?"

Raven snapped out of her trance and looked up at Robin.

"Um… yea, i-it is. I'm going to start taking medicine tomorrow."

"Alright. Just let Cyborg cook something up for you."

"Okay," Raven said half-heartedly.

* * *

Half an hour later…

Raven was walking down the hallway, clutching her stomach. A steak, a big serving of mashed potatoes, two large dinner rolls, two pieces of apple pie and several cherry cokes. She never realized how hungry she really was, and after eating that large amount so fast, she quickly regretted it.

She heard footsteps running after her, and she quickly turned around to see who it was. It was BeastBoy.

"Hey Raven, wait up!"

She waited.

"Hey Raven, I just wanted to thank you for not ratting me out-"

Raven slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!"

BeastBoy's eyes were wide with fear as Raven's eyes turned to a light shade of red. He opened his mouth to say something, but he choked on his own words as Raven held up the collar of his shirt even higher.

"You're the one that fucked around with me and got yourself into this situation! I didn't have to do that for your pathetic ass you know!"

"I-I know you didn't. it's just- it's just I wanted to know why you did it a-anyways."

Raven's hand slackened its grip as her eyes dimmed down to its normal indigo. She backed away from him, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I… I don't know…"

"I think I do."

"Oh?' her head snapped up." So tell me _BeastBoy_, why did I spare you from Robin's wrath."

"Because… I think you feel the same way towards me than I feel about you. You couldn't stand to know that I'd be in jail for Heaven knows how long, because deep down, I think you love me."

All this time, BeastBoy was slowly approaching Raven. Then he stopped as her eyes started turning red again.

"Like hell I could ever love a guy like you."

She opened a portal beneath her, letting it envelope her in darkness, leaving BeastBoy alone in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Like an Animal

I do not own Teen Titans

To all my faithful reviewers:

Thank you for being here all this time. If it wasn't for those first few reviews, I wouldn't have continued the story, and BeastBoy and Raven wouldn't be psychotic and Cere' would cease to exist. I love Cere', he's so kewl

* * *

RR

Raven woke up to the sound of her stomach growling madly at her. She lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes completely open. She threw off her covers and headed towards the showers. She turned the knob, and then started brushing her teeth, waiting for the water to warm up. Done making her pearly whites glisten, she stripped down and walked into her shower.

Her muscle tone had already started to show just after the first week of working out. She gloated over her re forming abs as she washed them. Being a half-demon can really have its benefits. Faster muscle development for one. She massaged shampoo into her darkened hair (not darkened because of the water, but because hair gets darker over the years and is now a deep violet instead of a lavender. It's only been about 2 years now, so Raven's about 18 and BB is 16) and smiled as that pleasant tingling vibrated throughout her head.

After washing, she whipped on a towel, one weaving around her hair and one wrapped around her body… well, some of it… actually just her torso and upper thighs really. And when I say at her torso, I mean barely covering her breasts. Just barely. Anyways, you get the point. She opened the door, and looked up to see a wide-eyed BeastBoy sitting on her bed. He was twiddling his thumbs, but they slowed down as he saw Raven walk out the door in a towel with her body wet and glistening. They were both holding their breaths, not moving an inch, until Raven broke the silence.

"Uh… w-what are you doing in here?"

BeastBoy stood up.

"Um… I was j-just leaving… so… bye."

He made a dive for the door.

"Wait!"

BeastBoy froze as Raven retracted her outstretched arm.

'Good. Now make him sit.'

"Y-you can… stay."

BeastBoy returned to a normal standing position and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Um… alright."

He walked over to her bed and sat there, looking very uncomfortable.

"You… wanted to talk?"

He shifted his weight.

"Yea. It's just you've been hanging out with Cyborg and Robin a lot lately, and I was wondering if you were feeling alright."

"Yea, I'm… I'm doing great. I mean, besides the fact that you raped just 3 weeks ago, I've been feeling great."

BeastBoy's ears drooped.

"About that. You know I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sure the Beast didn't either-"

'Strip.'

'What?'

'Strip now.'

"You can't be serious.'

'Listen to me Raven, you won't get many chances like this. Plus both of you could use a little loosening up.'

Raven clenched the towel to her chest.

'But-'

'Do it!'

She felt hot tears rush to her eyes, but she held them back. She reluctantly let the towel drop to the floor (the one on her head too) and started walking towards the unsuspecting BeastBoy. Until this time, he had been staring at his lap apologizing and explaining things to Raven, but his speech slurred as he looked up.

"… and that's why… I..."

His jaw dropped as his eyes twinkled with anticipation at what was about to happen, but he quickly caught himself and stood up. He backed up against the same wall that he had cornered Raven in. She pulled her body against his and slowly started kissing his neck, making sure her knee was against his groin.

"R-raven, what are you doing?" he said as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Trying to take off your belt," she breathed seductively, going back to his neck.

He pulled her off of him again and tried to step away. She pushed him against the wall and he grunted in pain and surprise as Raven's lips immediately attacked his and forced them open for her tongue to go through. BeastBoy was officially panicking by now. He had no idea what to do in this situation. His head panged with guilt at a whole new level, finally understanding how Raven must've felt at this point.

Raven broke the rough kiss and started to take off his shirt.

"Raven please. You don't know what you're doing," he whined, trying desperately to get her to stop the assault.

Not being successful in pulling his shirt over his head, she simply ripped it down the middle.

"Raven, wa-"

'Stop trying to fight it. We both know you want it, and obviously she does too. Just let her do as she pleases, and you're sure to have her love you.'

'A-are you sure?'

'Positive. Just let her do as she pleases. Let her take control.'

'Okay… I'll trust you.'

Cere' gave a deep throated chuckle.

'Just as you should. I mean I am, after all, your sub-conscious.'

'Yea, I guess you are. I must really want this then.'

'Yes, you do.'

Raven, at this point, at BeastBoy pinned to the bed on his back and was now straddling his hips, trying to work his belt off. BeastBoy took it upon himself to unbuckle them for her. Raven paused and looked up in surprise, and then smiled softly at what BeastBoy was doing. This would make things a whole lot easier with him cooperating. She slid off his pants so that he was now only in his boxers and started to grind their pelvises together causing both of them to moan in pure ecstasy. Raven took BeastBoy's hands and placed them on her breasts. He got the point and started kneading them.

Raven moaned as BeastBoy sucked on her erect nipples, propped on his elbows so as no to make Raven move off of him. He occasionally nipped on the tip of her nipple to heighten her sexually activity. Raven started kissing BeastBoy's chest, up and down over his abs and pecs. They weren't overly buff or under muscular, they were, indeed, the perfect size in my opinion. Enough to want to swoon over, but not enough to want to see if you could hang off of his arms, get it?

Back to reality. Raven slipped off BeastBoy's boxers and took in his size yet again, still somewhat awed by it. She grabbed it in the middle and started to rub it gently. BeastBoy tossed his head back and moaned softly as he felt the wonderful movement on his cock. Suddenly, he felt the movement stop and he snapped his head up to see Raven reach into her opening and lubricate his manhood with her own nectar. She started rubbing it once again, only harder and faster this time.

"Ooh, Raven…" he said quietly.

She smiled at knowing she was the one causing him to feel all this… this emotion. Having enough with just rubbing his cock, she returned her hand to the center of it and guided it into her not-so-virgin opening. She made sure it slid in slowly, making it cause as much pleasure as possible. She let out one long moan of pleasure as it fit inside of her. BeastBoy laid his hands on her hips to keep her steady as she moved up and down on his pelvis, trying to keep her moans low so as not to disturb anyone.

BB

BeastBoy rocked his hips up and down along with her, keeping in rhythm to enhance their pleasure. He rubbed her thighs and occasionally kissed and nipped at Raven's arms that were on his shoulders. BeastBoy felt himself about to explode, which he did a moment later. Feeling BeastBoy release inside of her made Raven go over the edge. BeastBoy felt her body shudder on top of him and moan rather loudly. He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over from the intense organism she just had.

Raven pulled out of him slowly, causing a long string of cum to dangle and drop onto BeastBoy's lower abdomen. Raven was now on all fours hovering above him, and licked off the cum that had just fallen, sending jolts through BeastBoy's body.

BeastBoy smiled at her as she came up face-to-face with him again.

"Could you… do me a favor?" Raven asked, her face turning a light shade of red.

"Yea, what?"

"Would you mind… eating me out?"

BeastBoy's eyes momentarily widened. He never expected those words to come out of Raven's mouth. He never even known she had known those words.

"Um…"

'Do it BeastBoy. She'll love it.'

"Alright. Turn around."

She smiled, and then turned around so that her opening was right at his face. He took in her sweet scent. Her pubic hair tickled his nose as he started licking her clit. He felt her body tremor as he flicked his tongue around inside of her. He nibbled on her pussy lips before sticking his tongue into her opening. She gasped as he flicked his tongue left and right as he drove it deeper. Her nectar was dripping on and around his mouth. He stopped for a second to lick it all off, then continued venturing inside of her.

He gripped her hips tighter as he felt her body starting to stiffen as her climax was nearing. It wasn't long before her body shook and cum sprayed all over BeastBoy's face. He licked it up as Raven disengaged from him and sat across from him on her bed.

"Let me taste," she said.

BeastBoy nodded and went between her legs again. He came up and kissed her, fighting for dominance inside each others mouths, letting Raven taste her own sweet juices. Raven broke away from the kiss and laid back against the headboard of the bed, letting out a pleasant sigh. BeastBoy came up next to her and laid his head on her lap. Raven played with his short, green hair as he fell into a steady slumber.

End POVs (well, actually, they aren't POVs since they aren't in first person, but it is following the character, so yea.)

'Cere', I gotta question.'

'Yes?'

'Why do men always go to sleep after having sex?'


	6. Chapter 6

Like an Animal

Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Titans

BB

BeastBoy woke up hours later. He stretched and extended his hand to the side where Raven should've been, but was not at the moment. His eyes shot open as he looked around the room.

'What time is it?'

'Hmm?'

'I said, what time is it?'

'Oh, it should be about… 4:00-'

'P.M.?!'

'Yes, yes I suppose it is.'

It was then that BeastBoy realized he was still naked. He got out of the bed and started searching around the room for his clothes. Just then, Raven walked in, fully clothed and not looking very happy.

"Hey Rave-"

"We had training today and we were supposed to be out in front 30 minutes ago. Where are your clothes? Robin just scolded me for waking up so late. Hurry up and get dressed, we don't have all day-"

"Raven, raven. Slow down. You sound like a rocket, gawd."

Raven approached the bed and sat down next to where BeastBoy was standing.

"Where are your clothes? I thought you would've woken up right after I did."

"Obviously not. And my clothes are… somewhere… around here…"

"Hold on."

A portal opened up in the floor.

"Now hurry up. We gotta be down there in 5 minutes or else no pizza for a week."

"That's just wrong."

"Well then hurry up!"

"Sorry," he muttered as he jumped in the black hole.

Once in his room, he rushed towards his closet and pulled out a fresh…sniff sniff uh… and pulled out a uniform. He threw it on and ran out the door, just in time for the alarm on the wall to go off in his ear.

Robin ran in followed by a sweaty Starfire and Cyborg.

"Titans, it's Cinderblock! Let's go!"

RR

Everyone nodded and ran out the door or to the garage. Raven, BeastBoy and Starfire took to the sky as Robin and Cyborg sped off to the location on their supped up vehicles.

'Raven.'

'What?'

'Are you ready?'

She shot a nervous glance at Starfire, catching her eye. Starfire smiled at her, and then went back to focusing her attention on getting to the target as fast as possible.

'Cere', I'm not sure I could got through with this-'

'Why not?'

'Well, I mean… it's Starfire.'

'You don't have to kill her, you know. I mean just put her in the hospital long enough to get BeastBoy to be yours forever. Although… men do get distracted easily. Once when she's well again, there's no telling how it could jeopardize your relationship with him. But at least she'll be alive… right?'

Raven didn't reply. She just set her attention on flying for now.

BB

'Hello BeastBoy'

BeastBoy squawked in reply, his feathers ruffled momentarily.

'What? You didn't miss me?'

'No, you just kinda startled me.'

'Oh. My apologies.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'Anyways… how was your night with a certain mysterious, dark beauty?'

'Amazing. Although, I can't figure out why she just came at me like that. A month ago she wouldn't even let me put a hand on her shoulder, let alone make me… eat her out…'

'Maybe, she just finally opened up completely. I mean, it was only a matter of time.'

'Yea, I guess your right.'

'But make sure you don't screw it up, got it?'

'Yea.'

'Which means, give her special treatment. Treat her… like a queen.'

'Gotcha.'

Raven started to descend and Starfire and BeastBoy followed after her. They landed on a barren mountain top. No trees, no shrubs, no signs of life whatsoever.

"How are Robin and Cyborg suppose to get up here?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I guess me and you will go down to the base and carry them up," Raven answered.

She turned to BeastBoy.

"You stay here. Contact us if you see Cinderblock romping around anywhere close by."

BeastBoy nodded, and watched as the girls flew down to the base. He kicked at the stones at his feet and sighed, completely bored out of his mind.

'BeastBoy.'

"Huh? What happened? Oh Cere', what's up."

'Quit talking out loud, you look mental.'

'Sorry.'

'Quite alright. Now shut up and look to your left.'

He snapped his head left, just in time to see Cinderblock emerge from a large boulder. BeastBoy stood frozen for a second, then ran out of sight and whipped out his communicator.

"Are you guys coming?"

"Yes, why?" Robin answered back.

"Cause Cinderblock is right…" BeastBoy saw a shadow envelope him, and he craned his neck upwards. "Behind me…"

Cinderblock cracked a smile, making little bits of pebble fall from his mouth, as he raised both his fists in the air.

BeastBoy's pupils grew smaller as his ears drooped. As Cinderblock brought his hands down, he dove out of the way and right into the rest of the team. A spray of rocks and gravel went everywhere and a cloud of dust burst through the sky as Cinderblock's hands met the earth.

"Dudes! That was way to close for comfort!"

"BeastBoy, get off of us! Titans, go!"

RR

Everyone sprang up and rushed towards the gargantuan beast. Except for Raven and Cyborg you shot projectiles at him from a distance. As they were shooting at him, Cyborg turned to Raven (still shooting) and said:

"Hey Rae, wanna check out my latest and installment?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said, knowing even of she had said no, he would show it off anyways.

Cyborg grinned then turned his face towards the target. He opened up a compartment in his arm which held 3 switches, each with a label. They read 'Sonic-cannon', 'Plasma-gun', and 'Flame-thrower'.

"You better stand back Rae, it has an aftershock."

Raven nodded, stopped shooting chakra and backed up. Cyborg stopped shooting his Sonic-cannon and flipped the middle switch in the compartment. He lifted his arm up and held it steady, as the gun gathered energy. Purple particles started surrounding and penetrating his arm as a meter right above the switches reached its full limit. He looked back at Raven.

"The Plasma-gun. I nicknamed her my Bang Baby."

Raven cracked a small smile from underneath her hood and gestured for him to continue, crossing her arms around her chest. Cyborg raised the gun at Cinderblock's head. His body tensed as he shot the gun. The blast was a translucent purple with what looked like dozens of tiny black yolks in the center of it. Other black yolks were trailing right behind the main blast, making it look more like a comet than a bullet.

Raven watched on in silent amazement as the blast zoomed through the air. Cinderblock turned around just in time to see the plasma hit him on the left side of his face. Everyone froze as the impact sent a shockwave throughout the area, causing everyone's body to jolt back. Starfire and BeastBoy were knocked out of the air and Robin crouched low to the ground so as not to get blown away. Cyborg and Raven covered their faces so they wouldn't be blinded by the flash.

When the light died down, everyone looked up and a rather grotesque sight met them. Cinderblock was on his knees, half his face and left arm blown off and disintegrating turning into this weird looking gray mush which was slowly dripping off of him. His right arm was bending inwards at an impossible angle, due to the enormous amount of pain growing in him.

"Okay, I know he has like, no blood or anything in him… but I think that looks so totally gross."

"Diddo," everyone said in unison.

Then Cinderblock did something completely unexpected. He mustered all the strength he had left and reached for the thing nearest to him, which unfortunately had been Starfire.

Once Starfire was in his clutches, he squeezed her as hard as he could. She let put a scream that pierced through everyone's ears and sent a chill through their spines. Cinderblock loosened his grip so he could squeeze again.

"Starfire, hold on!" Robin yelled as he ran towards her, followed by everyone else.

Cinderblock squeezed again, and everyone heard a sickening crack. Starfire's eyes were wide and tearful and her mouth gaped open as Cinderblock tightened his grip even more. Then, without warning, he threw her across the cliff.

"Shit," Raven muttered as she flew after her.

The rest of the team tried to go after her to, but were stopped by Cinderblock who learned a new trick. He slammed the ground and pillars of rock encased them into a makeshift arena.

"Dammit!" Robin shouted as he took out a bird-a-rang.

S

Starfire had landed on the side of another mountain and was slowly rolling off. She grabbed onto a nearby branch that was hanging off the edge. She was sweating and crying profusely as she tried to hoist herself back up. She grabbed onto an outcropping and tried to use that to get up again. Her legs weren't working, so she had to do this purely with arm strength because Cinderblock shattered her pelvis. Once she got her upper body onto solid ground, she laid her head down, completely exhausted.

A few seconds later, she heard something land in front of her. She craned her head up painfully to see what it was. It was Raven. Starfire felt so relived.

"Friend Raven, thank earth's God you are here. Please, I cannot get up. Help me," she cried.

She extended a hand, but Raven didn't take it.

"R-raven?"

Raven crouched down. Starfire could see tears streaming down her beautifully pale face as she gave a weak smile behind her hood.

"I-I'm sorry Star, but Cere' says this is for the best."

"I don't understand. Please Raven, I am in so much pain."

"I can't. You have to understand, this is for me and BeastBoy. To save us."

"Raven, this isn't you. Who is this Cere'? You must not listen to him, please."

Raven's tears increased in speed and quantity as she lifted up a hand.

"I'm so sorry Starfire. You were one of the best friends I've ever had. I'll miss you."

Starfire glanced passed Raven's shoulder and saw a small boulder encased in black aura coming their way. Starfire glanced back at Raven, her eyes wide with fear. She started clawing at the ground, trying desperately to get away, but to no avail. She reverted to begging.

"Raven please! Don't do this! What ever it is, I'm sure we can get through it! Please don't!" she cried.

The boulder was now hovering over her head, and Starfire was crying uncontrollably.

'Say goodbye Raven.'

"Goodbye Starfire. I love you."

She lowered her hand… and the boulder crushed Starfire's head... and she ceased to move, forevermore. Blood seeped out from underneath the rock, and Raven crumpled to the ground, sobbing loudly and freely as she watched the blood drip over the edge of the cliff.


	7. Chapter 7

Like an Animal

Chapter 7

I do not own Teen Titans

I loved all the reactions I got from Starfire's death. Betcha can't wait what happens next huh? I love this suspence thing. Muahaha.

* * *

**_Name: Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, First Inline for the Throne, Member of the Teen Titans_**

_**Age: 17**_

_**Race: Tamaranian **_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Description: Tall orange-skinned female about 5'9" with green eyes and long fire-red hair.**_

_**Date of Birth: Unknown**_

_**Date and Time of Death: May 16, 2006- 3:56 p.m.**_

**_Cause of Death: Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran was found dead near Souka Mountain by Raven Roth of Azarath, member of the Teen Titans. It was reported that the victim was thrown off the cliff and landed on some loose gravel, causing a boulder to go free. The boulder crushed her head and she died immediately. Victim also had a shattered pelvis and a broken thigh bone, caused by the villain Cinderblock who is now on death row and will be executed on May 23, 2006 approximately one week from today. The victim is now in the Jump City Morgue and will be buried May 18, 2006._**

The funeral was packed. People from all around Jump City, the Titans, Titans East, the Council of Tamaran and some of the Justice League were there, so the funeral had to be held outside because the church would probably burst from all the sobbing humanoids in the building.

The Titans were in the front row. Raven was sitting in-between BeastBoy and Cyborg. Robin was sitting on the other side of Cyborg, trying painfully hard not to cry, even though everyone around him was. Raven had buried her face in the crook of BeastBoy's neck, and could feel his tears falling onto her cheek. Cyborg was clutching onto Raven's hand like a 5-year-old boy who had just found his mother. Tears were running down his milk chocolate colored cheek and onto his red tie. He glanced over at Robin who was shaking terribly trying to hold in the tears as the watched Starfire's casket lower into the unforgivingly dark ground.

* * *

A few days later…

Robin was laying on the couch in front of the TV in the living room. All the lights were turned off, and the only source of there being anything living was the pale moonlight shining through the windows.

He heard the door open up behind him, but didn't bother to look and see who it was. The dark silhouette took a seat next to him on the couch, and started to gently caress his head.

"You haven't cried yet," said the voice.

"What's the point? It won't help anyone and it won't make her come back."

"But it will help you feel better. If you don't cry, you'll explode sooner or later."

Robin sat up to see two sorrowful, indigo eyes staring back at him. He sniffed.

"I miss her so much Raven. And I never had a chance to tell her… that I love her."

Raven scooted closer to him, and raised up her arms to take off his mask. Robin made no motion to move, so she continued and peeled it off. Two icy, blue eyes were looking at her, bloodshot and dulled. His eyes filled with tears, and he buried his face in her neck.

"Raven…" he sobbed.

She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace as she felt herself about to break down again. His sobs gradually became a little louder as he released all that built up frustration and hurt. She felt a lump start to grow in her throat, and she started to cry silently. Her tank top was soaked, but she didn't care. She had to make it up to him. Somehow…

'Do you… regret what you've done?'

No reply.

'Just to let you know… I miss her too. She was a good person. But she was an unnecessary part of our life. Like a great uncle, kind of. Still… it hurt.'

Raven felt her body throb at what she was about to say.

'No.'

'What?'

'I… don't regret it. I don't regret killing Starfire. It was for the greater good.'

'…'

* * *

A week later (night time)…

Raven was on her bed, now reading the second book to the trilogy of ABARAT.

'You know Raven, this is a pretty good book. Who did you say the author was?'

'Clive Barker. He's famous for horror stories and thrillers and stuff like that.'

'Interesting.'

There was a knock at her door. Raven set her book down and got up to answer it.

It was Cyborg.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey Cyborg."

Cyborg had been rather clingy these past few days, especially towards Raven. He would always grab her hand too, not in a romantic type of way, but more like a… I don't know. He was just being clingy. Always asking her to help him with stuff or watch a movie with him and junk like that. Also, his eyes lost that gleeful shine they used to have.

"Can you help me in the garage? I got some new parts for the T-car, and I need some help installing them," he gave a weak smile.

"Sure, I'll be right down, just let me change first."

Cy nodded, then turned around and headed for the garage. Raven closed the door and started rummaging through her closet. She pulled out a pair of baggy old jeans, a gray tank top and some old converse sneakers she bought a year or two ago. She tied her hair back with a rubberband, a couple of annoying bangs falling in her face. Satisfied with her tomboyish outfit, she headed out the door and towards the garage.

When Raven got there, Cyborg was already under the hood, checking the oil and cleaning the pistons.

"'Kay, so what do you need me to do?"

"I need you…" he crouched down to the side of the car and picked up a torque wrench." To tighten all the loose bolts and stuff."

"Oh, I was hoping I could install something…" Raven pouted.

"Alright, you can help me install the hydraulics," Cyborg sighed.

Raven smiled, then walked over and took the wrench Cyborg was holding out for her.

"You are to kind."

Cyborg had also been unnaturally quiet after the recent tragedy. Using actions more than words I guess you could say.

While they were rolled underneath the car, an awkward silence fell over them.

"Can I tread over a touchy subject?"

"Yea, shoot."

"Um… how are you holding up about Star-"

"Stop. That's a little too touchy."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Cyborg rolled out from underneath the car and walked over to the tool table… table of tools… the counter with junk on it. He wiped the grease of his hands with a piece of old cloth and started fiddling with some stuff on the table. Raven came out after him and stood beside him, stains dotting her clothes and face. She watched as a droplet fell on the hard surface of the counter.

"She was almost like a daughter to me. She was so naïve and carefree like a little kid at the fair or somethin'. I never thought she would be ripped out of our lives so suddenly."

"Cyborg…"

He sniffed then wiped his eyes.

"But it's alright, I mean… she's in a better place now," he turned to face Raven." Right?"

"Yes Cyborg. S-she's in a better place. Way better than this hellhole," she whispered more to herself than Cyborg.

Cyborg smiled, then did something that rather surprised Raven. He hugged her. Only once in her whole life had she been hugged by Cyborg, and that was on her birthday last year. He had always known Raven liked her space and he respected that. But now, he was hugging her, and pretty hard too.

A little later Cyborg pulled away and looked Raven straight in the eyes. Then, they moved their faces closer to each other, until their lips were hot with each other's breath, but Cyborg pulled away.

"Um… thanks for helping me with the hydraulics. I think I can do the rest myself," he said quietly.

"Uh… yea. You're… you're welcome."

Raven turned around and ran out the garage. Cyborg sighed, and then plopped down on the floor, covering his face with his cold hands.

Raven was now in her room, wondering what the hell just happened.

'I like that guy.'

'What, you want me to kill him now too?'

'Oh no. No, no, no. We're keeping him.'

'We're keeping him? Meaning you want me to kill more people but not him?'

'No, no more killing. I don't think you can take another.'

'So we _were_ going to kill more people.'

'That's not what I said. I just get rid of the unnecessary.'

'Why do you keep saying that? Who are you?'

'I keep saying that because that's what I do, and I am your sub-conscious.'

'If you're my sub-conscious, then how come you're only showing yourself to me now?'

'Because you've never needed me before-'

'But nothing is happening now! I don't need you! Get out of my head! Get out of my fuckin' head dammit!'

'… Fine. I'll leave you alone for awhile, but sooner or later you'll come to a realization and want me back.'

'Like a hernia.'

'I'll be back in one month. Let's see how you cope until then…'

And then… he was gone. He was gone! Raven could've laughed out loud then, but something else happened. A rush of emotion she hadn't felt before invaded her head. She clutched her scalp and fell back on her bed screaming. Without realizing it, she teleported herself on the roof and rolled into a fetal position.

Everything hit her like a brick wall. She suddenly felt the true guilt of killing Starfire and practically raping BeastBoy. She rolled back and forth on the floor. All this feeling of agony and pain, terrorizing her body and mind. She wanted it all to stop, and that's when her eyes landed on a light pole jutting up into the sky only a few feet from where she was laying.

Raven stood up and stumbled towards the pole. Once there, she gripped it firmly with both hands. And then started banging her head against it over and over and over again. Soon, her forehead started bleeding, but she still didn't stop. Instead, she hit her head even harder. Blood splattered all over the floor, leaving a morbid kind of abstract art. It dripped in-between her eyes and onto the front of her shirt, mixing with the tears and sweat she was shedding.

"Starfire!" she yelled continually as she kept banging her head against the pole.

Then, one hit did her in. Her body froze, and her mouth gaped open, saliva dripping from the sides of her mouth, and she fell back onto the cold cement floor. Blood pooled around her head as her eyes rolled back into their sockets.

In BB's Room

'BeastBoy! BeastBoy wake up!'

BeastBoy's eyes slowly peeled open. He was never really asleep in the first place. He was thinking about Starfire.

"What dude."

'My name is Cere' not dude. But never mind that, Raven needs your help!'

BeastBoy sat bolt upright in his bed, consequently hitting his head against the top bunk, causing him to fall back down with a yelp. He tried sitting up again and succeeded.

"What happened to Raven?!"

'She's on the roof! Hurry!'

Not caring that he was in nothing but boxers, he dashed out of his room and climbed the stairs to the door of the roof. He burst through it and looked around frantically.

"Raven! Cere', I don't see her! Where is she?!"

'Around the corner!'

BeastBoy ran to his left. He skid to a stop, and to his horror, he saw Raven unconscious on the floor surrounded by a pool of her crimson liquid illuminated in the dim light.

BeastBoy ran to her side and kneeled down next to her, picking her shoulders up and cradling her head.

"Raven, wake up. Oh my God, please wake up!" he cried, gently trying to shake her awake.

"I need help. I need help! Robin! Cyborg! Somebody help!"

He knew no one heard, but he didn't want to leave Raven up here all alone, and he didn't want to move her from this spot either. But he had to get help! He gently sent her back down on the ground, and ran to get Robin.

Robin was in the kitchen with Cyborg, making some sandwiches for dinner. Just then, BeastBoy ran through the door, covered in blood, tears running down his face and breathing hard. No one asked any questions. They just stopped what they were doing and followed right behind him onto the roof, where the dark beauty lay sleeping for a time.

* * *

Love it? I do. And if you don't then why the hell are you reading this? 


	8. Chapter 8

Like an Animal

Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Titans

Some people are trying to guess where the story's going… and getting it all wrong (coughcoughBlackcoughNhitecough). Anyways, as I was saying, this story isn't going the way you think it is, hell, I don't even know what's gonna happen next. I just write the first thing that comes to my head. In other words, there is no true plot to this story. I'm making this up as I go, seriously. I'm just as confused as the rest of you to what's going to happen next, that's why sometimes the story seems kinda wack. And I'm sorry I made Raven and BeastBoy retards, but if you don't like this story and are flaming it, why the fuck are you reading it? It's wasting my time and yours, so just piss off if you don't like it. Except for El Queso de Malicioso, he has constructive criticism. All you other guys give compliments which are very much appreciated.

* * *

BeastBoy was asleep in a wooden chair set next to the medical bed where Raven was lying dormant. It had been 3 days since she knocked herself out. Robin figured she knocked herself out because there was blood all over the pole and there were no signs of someone picking it up and whacking her over the head with it.

He stirred himself awake and leaned back in the chair. Part of her chakra was cracked, but thankfully none of it broke off. There was a thick bandage around her head, which BeastBoy needed to redress soon. He sighed and leant forward.

"Why won't you wake up?" he whispered.

Then, her eyes shot open. White, piercing and illuminating brightly. BeastBoy stumbled backwards, knocking over his chair in process. Random things started bursting around the room as she sat up. She slowly twisted her face to BeastBoy, who stood there frozen with alarm. Her hair was whipping around her face as the wind picked up.

"Uh… R-rave-"

"Where is she?" her voice boomed. BeastBoy cringed at the sound of it. It was her voice, but two different tones. One dominant and strong, the other soft and reassuring. Which in my opinion is a pretty weird combination of tones, but hey, that's just me.

"Raven, I don't know what you're talking abo-" he flinched as a metal tray whizzed passed his head.

'Um… I suggest you run now.'

'Don't have to ask me twice.'

BeastBoy turned on his heels and headed for the door, raising his arms up over his face to shield him from any projectiles coming his way.

"Robin! Cyborg! Raven's awake and she's gone ballistic!" he shouted as he turned the corner.

BeastBoy ran into them in the hallway, knocking them all down.

"What is your problem? Get off of me," Robin said as he shoved BeastBoy off.

"Guys, guys you gotta come to the medical room! Raven's awake and she ain't too happy!"

"Quit shoutin', we're right here. Now what happened with Rae?"

"Just follow me."

BeastBoy led them down the hallway and stood before the door. He laid a cautious hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He peeked through the crack and saw Raven still sitting in the same position, only her head was bowed low and she didn't look completely there, if you know what I mean. Her eyes were still glowing though, which meant she was probably still unstable.

He closed the door back and turned to face the other two boys.

"Okay. She stopped chucking stuff around, but she still looks pretty messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look for yourself." BeastBoy stepped out of the way and let Robin and Cyborg peek through.

They turned back to BeastBoy again.

"Oh," they both said in unison.

"Alright. I'm gonna go in there, and see if I can calm her down."

"Dude, she's gonna bite your head off!"

"We have a bond BeastBoy. I kind of know what emotions she's feeling right now… or at least I think I do. Either she's blocking her mind…"

"Or?"

"Or there's nothing there."

"Oh God, please tell me this is just a side effect or something!"

Robin didn't reply. Instead he creaked the door open and walked in, careful to not go to quickly so as not to startle Raven. He cooed her name as he got closer, reaching out his hand. She raised her head, and her eyes widened. Robin froze.

"S-Starfire? I thought you died…" Raven extended out a hand, then quickly withdrew it and stared at it. She looked back up. Robin followed her gaze, but saw no one there.

"Y-you're still bleeding."

"Oh no…" Robin breathed. If he was right about what he was thinking, then that wouldn't be good.

He raised a timid hand and waved it in front of Raven's face. She didn't acknowledge it. He tried snapping his fingers right underneath her nose. She didn't even flinch. Robin stood up straight and looked back at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, grab the needle, and make sure BeastBoy stays out there."

"Why? What's going on?" BeastBoy asked over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Stay out there for awhile BeastBoy-"

"But I want to help."

"That's alright, we can handle it."

BeastBoy was about to retaliate, but thought better of it and sat down against the hallway wall, his arms crossed around his chest in irritation.

Cyborg rummaged through the medicine cabinets and pulled out a hypodermic needle and a bottle anesthesia. He filled the needle only enough to put her in a conscious sedation (my mom's a nurse so I now all these medical terms. Conscious sedation meaning you take the anesthetic but aren't unconscious, just asleep).

"See her? Do you see her? Starfire's alive."

"Yes Raven, we know. You're gonna go to sleep for awhile okay?"

"See? But her head's bleeding, we gotta stop it. Where are you guys? She needs help," her voice was wavering now.

Robin held her in an embrace to keep her still while Cyborg injected the needle into her forearm. Raven leaned forward, her arm outstretched in a desperate attempt to reach her lost friend. Robin held on to her tighter as Raven cried for Starfire not to go. All the lights blew at once as tears started to dart down her ashen cheeks.

"Don't go Star! I can't reach you! Something's holding me back!"

Raven started tugging at her body by this point. Robin had to use just about all of his strength to keep her down.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me. Don't… leave…"

A few days later…

"Why are her eyes still glowing? It's been two whole days."

"I know, it is weird isn't it? I'm thinking there's something Raven didn't tell us when she found Starfire. Did you notice at the funeral she didn't look all that phased?"

"Yeah, I kinda did. But now she's all out of it."

The two boys looked at a monitor that tracked Raven 24/7 in the temporary 'crazy' room. Unfortunately, they had to put a straight jacket on her also, because occasionally she would start clawing at her head.

"She not speaking English anymore either-"

"It's Azarathian, I'm sure if it."

"But why is she speaking it?"

"Who knows? Maybe she feels more comfortable speaking in her native tongue."

On the monitor right now, Raven was in the corner of the white room on the floor, talking and laughing to no one.

"I think we should put her in an asylum-"

"What! Man, are you crazy?!"

"No, but she is. They can give her the right medicine there, and maybe give her the right therapy too."

Cyborg sighed.

"Should we let BeastBoy see her now? He's been buggin' me to no end."

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, go ahead. She's pretty harmless now. Her powers are inactive now for some reason. Her chakra was broken when we put her in the medical wing, maybe that has something to do with it."

"But her chakra keeps her powers in control, she should be the most dangerous thing on the planet right now. This is making absolutely no sense."

"Or maybe… maybe when she shattered it, it stopped the flow of her magic and stuff. Like a blood clot or clogged artery."

"But then how will it get out?"

"It won't. It'll build up until it-"

"Spontaneously combusts."

"Inside of her body."

"Inside of her head…"

The both stood silent for awhile, until Robin shook his head.

"Let's just hope that we are way off."

Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get BeastBoy now."

"Okay."

BeastBoy was in his room staring up at the ceiling. He knew something was wrong with Raven, but Robin and Cyborg hadn't let him see her in a long while. He was getting more frustrated by the moment about how unfair the older boys were being. As he was thinking of a way to rebel, there was a knock on his door.

"BB, open up."

BeastBoy got up and answered the door.

"Yea?"

"You can come see Raven now, if you want."

"Yes! Finally!"

BeastBoy followed Cyborg eagerly down a series of corridors.

"Uh… dude, we passed the medical room."

"I know," Cyborg said solemnly.

"Um… so where are we going?"

"The extensions."

"Of the tower? I've never been back there before."

"I know."

BeastBoy remained silent as they walked on, reaching the parts of the tower that were never regularly explored. The walls were chrome and bleak, and the floor had turned from carpet to paved cement.

Soon, BeastBoy found himself bumping into Cyborg who had suddenly stopped in front of a black, dour looking door. Cyborg turned to face BeastBoy, his face very stern.

"Now listen BeastBoy, don't get Rae too excited. She's not well."

BeastBoy gulped, and then nodded.

Cyborg faced the door and typed in a six-digit code. The door opened, revealing another door. BeastBoy looked back at Cyborg in confusion, but he motioned for him to move forward. He did, and the main door closed behind him. Next to the second door was a green button, which he pressed.

White.

Lots and lots of white.

"I would go crazy too if I was locked in here," BeastBoy muttered to himself.

He looked around the large, padded room and stepped in. The second door closed behind him, and his eyes trailed over to the corner where Raven was at. He was startled to see that she was smiling, but not at him. Apparently, there was someone right across from her that BeastBoy couldn't see due to certain reasons.

'I guess her powers are creating illusions. That's why her eyes are still glowing white.'

'Yes, I guess you're right.'

'Do you have any ways to bring her back to reality?'

'I'm not sure. I'm afraid that if I tamper with her mind I may cause some damage. Maybe I'll wait until she is a little more stable.'

'Good idea. Do you think it's alright if I get near her?'

'Well, why don't you go and find out? I mean, it looks like she can't do much while hugging herself.'

'…'

'What? I thought that was funny.'

'Whatever dude… I mean Cere'.'

BeastBoy froze as Raven struggled to stand up, leaning against the wall for support. She looked around the room, her eyes passing over the solid figure right in front of her without acknowledgement.

"Mother… Starfire, there's someone in here. I can't see them though," she whispered.

BeastBoy felt tears spring to her eyes. He reached out a hand and was about to call her name, but thought better of it. If she couldn't see him and he just randomly called out her name or touch her, it might have some bad consequences for both sides. Instead, he turned into a cat and meowed quietly.

Raven's body tensed, and then relaxed as she realized it was just a cat's meow. She crouched down and, he walked over to her and arched his back against her shin.

"Hey little guy. I may not be able to see you, but I can tell you're a nice cat."

BeastBoy meowed as Raven plopped down on the floor. He made himself comfortable in her lap and dozed off as she chatted with her invisible people, just enjoying the sweet sound of her voice.

* * *

Stupid, I know. But, that's just me, the most random person you will ever find. It's like, how the fuck did it go from BeastBoy raping Raven, to Raven killing Starfire, to Raven going mental. I did not see that coming.

Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something of greater or equal value in return. I gave my heart to my love, and in return… I got betrayal.

Oh yea, gotta question. Do you guys want them to fuck again or something if Raven gets better? I'm not sure if she'll get well or not, but this is just in case. I need some ideas so I can appeal to the public. So what shall it be? Fuck, fluff or fun? Heh-heh


	9. Chapter 9

Like an Animal

Chapter 9

I do not own Teen Titans but Cere' is mine, so back the fuck up.

Thanks again to all the people who are reviewing! And Metal-sama, thanks for that review, I liked that one. Anyways, let's get to the point. I've realized since Cere' is in both Raven and BeastBoy's head people are starting to get confused whether other people know that he's in there. The answer is… no. Raven doesn't know BeastBoy has Cere' in his head and vice versa. Also, Cere' can only be in one persons head at a time. Just clearing that up for ya. And we don't know whether Cere' is a boy or girl yet, so if I ever referred to Cere' as he or she, please ignore it. Another thing, there was a tie between fuck and fun, fluff, fuck mixture, so we shall have another vote to see whether I'll do fuck or do fluff leading to fuck. I love this story… Hu-rah…

* * *

One month later…

"Her brain waves are going off the charts, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. We've tried everything! Therapy, medicine, social interaction, isolation, nothing works!"

"Not even BeastBoy is calming her down now."

They watched the monitor in Raven's padded room. She was laughing madly, maniacally even. Her eyes were wide and the glow was so powerful that it could probably illuminate a whole hallway at night. Her chakra was sending off black sparks going off in different directions at random times. She was rocking back and forth, tugging ferociously at her straight jacket.

BeastBoy was in his room, moping over loosing his lover to psychological diseases. He was crying silently, not knowing what to do at this point. During the month, he would visit her everyday as a cat and settle in her lap, keeping her company. Just recently had she started to ignore his presence completely, speaking a weird mixture of Azarathian and English, switching on and off between the two, occasionally screaming and yelling at the wall. Frankly, he was scared of her at the moment.

He wished Starfire was here. She would've comforted him at a time like this.

"Fuckin' Cinderblock!" he screamed.

"This was all his fault! He killed Star… and it made Rae crazy…" he pounded his fists against his pillows and bed posts until he heard the intercom beep.

"BeastBoy, come down to the monitor room, ASAP." Then it beeped off.

BeastBoy stumbled out of his bed and made his way down a series of hallways, subconsciously rubbing his head. Then, he heard screaming. He bust into the monitor room.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know, she's looking straight into the camera."

Raven was screaming in it, a sick smile contorting her ill countenance.

"Oh Raven…" Cyborg whispered.

"She's completely gone now," Robin added.

"Don't say that! Raven's stronger than this! I know she is! She has to be… I looked up to her."

All of a sudden, Raven's chakra sent out a long stream of energy, and destroyed the camera.

"Raven!" they all shouted.

BeastBoy was the first one out the door, and as he was running he did something he hadn't done in a long time… he prayed.

"Can you hear me? Am I getting through alright? Can you see her? Can you make her be alright? You can hear me! Let me take her place awhile! See she's not just anyone… she's my love," he cried, his tears blurring his vision as he sprinted towards the room holding the deranged girl.

Cyborg caught up to him and blocked the entrance to the door.

"BeastBoy, you can't go through there, she's out of control!"

"Move you portable toaster or I'll make you!" he growled.

"BB, listen to-"

BeastBoy gave him a powerful right hook, causing him to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Before he could get back up BeastBoy pounded the key pad, short-circuiting it and making the door open. He pushed the green button on the other side and entered, rushing towards Raven who was hovering a couple inches above the ground. Her head twisting to the side at a painful looking angle. As Raven started to levitate higher, BeastBoy jumped into the air and held her against the ground.

"Who is this? BeastBoy? Come to ravage me again have you?"

BeastBoy cringed at how cruelly/calmly she said that.

'Raven, Raven it's Cere'. Come on Raven respond. Dammit, she has a barrier around her subconscious. Looks like I have to force myself through. I'm sorry Raven, but this is gonna hurt.'

Raven's smile suddenly vanished and her jaw dropped, her eyes seemed to widen even more if that was possible. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Raven drew in the deepest breath you could ever harvest up in your pathetic excuse for an imagination… and let out the loudest and most inhuman screech you could ever think of. Let me try to explain how it sounded like. Remember Jurassic Park 3 with that shrill cry of a raptor? Well, it sounded like that only higher pitched.

BeastBoy rolled over on his side, screaming and covering his sensitive ears from the ear shattering sound. Both of them where now on the floor, arching their backs and screaming till their hearts content. Robin burst into the room and dragged BeastBoy out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Raven inside to struggle with her inner suffering.

'Bear with me Raven, you can handle this!' Cere' told her.

She was foaming at the mouth, drool running down her chin and cheeks. Her eyes were filled with painful tears as Cere' slowly, but surely made way through Raven's head. She arched her back again, no noise coming out of her mouth, but it was making up for it by causing her chakra to send deadly sparks everywhere. If anyone where to walk in, they would die of an overdose of energy, causing their body to build up and explode as Raven's was about to do if Cere' didn't do something.

As Cere' neared the end, Raven started shaking her head so violently that it seemed like it would detach from her neck at any second, she started screaming again as Cere' finally burst through.

'Just a little longer Raven. All I need to do is get your brain back in working order, you can relax now, it'll take a few days.'

And that's exactly what Raven did. Her whole body stopped all movement. She had passed out, although her mouth was still agape as were her eyes. Her breathing was long and ragged, like it was the last time she would ever breath again so she took as much as she could.

Robin cracked open the door, to see Raven lying there motionless.

"Oh my God, Raven!"

He rushed over to her and checked her pulse. Luckily there was one. Unluckily, she needed medical attention immediately. He swiped a hand over her eyes and mouth, closing them, then lifted her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

Robin exited the horrid confines of the white room, Raven's head bobbing softly as BeastBoy and Cyborg followed behind them in a deadly silence. They laid her on the medical bed and hooked her up to countless wires and monitors.

BeastBoy walked up to one and pointed to it.

"Woah, these lines are going up high. What does that mean?"

"It means Raven's brain activity is going off the charts, and the one lower is her heart rate which is going a whole lot higher than normal," Robin responded.

"Can't we do anything?"

"Afraid not lil' man. This seems to all be going on in her head, and medicine doesn't work on her. She has to fight through this on her own."

"That's not good enough! We have to find some-"

The monitors started making one long continuous beep.

"No, no, no!" Robin shouted.

"What's going on?"

"Her brain, her heart, it's stopped. Cyborg, get the defibrillator!"

Cyborg ran into a storage room and pulled out the defibrillator (you know in those ambulances, they have those to things that shock people? They shout "Clear!" and they put those devices on the victim's chest and their whole body jolts. That is the defibrillator). Robin took out a bird-a-rang and ripped open the straight jacket, revealing Raven's bare chest.

Cyborg handed Robin the device and he rubbed the two items together.

"Clear!"

He placed it on her chest and her whole body jolted up, er… arched upwards. He removed them and the monitors beeped twice, than her heart rate stopped again. Robin did the process once again and Raven drew in a massive breath.

She sat straight up, coughed harshly a few times, and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, unconscious yet again.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, thankful that their dark angel was alright.

"We'll each take turns watching her, okay? Cyborg, you get first honors, then BeastBoy, then me. If there's any trouble, I'm sure you know what to do."

Cyborg nodded as BeastBoy and Robin headed out the room. Then, BeastBoy turned on his heels abruptly and yelled:

"Dudes! I think her boobs got bigger! Awesomeness!"

Robin grabbed BeastBoy by the arm and dragged him out the room as Cyborg bust out laughing.

* * *

Sorry it's so short ya'll, but I wanna save the rest for the next chapter ya know

Anyways, I hoped you liked this moment of insanity brought to you by Cocoa-Cola. Joking, ha-ha, that was so funny. Almost as funny as me saying "Cheetos, taste the rainbow" by accident. Review, damn you! Review! Heh- heh.


	10. Chapter 10

Like and Animal

Chapter 10

I do not own Teen Titans… dammit

Kudos to you all!!! Chapter numba' 10! Huzzah!!!

Eh-hem, now that I have regained my composure, I tell you what won the votes on fun, fluff or fuck, and the winner is…

Fluff!

It'll be so sweet that you could just puke all over it, ya know Anyhow, I've been thinking… what would guys do if someone else dies? Heh- heh, the reactions will be beautiful… but, I don't think it would be good for the story line… so I'm still debating on that little problem. I wish you could put fan art on here… that would be awesome…

FYI- I made it so Azarath wasn't in ruins and a little surprise is waiting for her Raven there. You'll find out a little later

If I do the fluff thing wrong, I'm sorry. I'm not that good at writing sweet gag stuff.

* * *

2 days later…

A bright ray from the 2 o'clock light shone on Raven's, causing her to finally stir awake from her deep slumber. She blinked a couple times, trying to see through the blur in her eyes. She tried sitting up, but was pushed back down by a strong hand on her stomach.

"You need to rest, you're still healing."

As much as Raven wanted to protest, she laid back down and looked at the figure. Slowly her eyes began to focus, regaining their ability to difference colors and shapes. Soon, she realized the figure was Robin, sitting in a chair next to her medical bed.

"What happened," she asked rather hoarsely, her voice just above a whisper.

"Your powers almost killed you, but somehow you managed to pull through all of a sudden."

"My powers almost killed me?"

"Yeah. All of a sudden, you snapped and you started hurting yourself and eventually knocked yourself and…" he tapped on her chakra.

Raven raised a feeble hand and rubbed it against the small gem and cursed.

"Then you went mental."

"What?"

"We had to put you in a straight jacket and a padded room."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and frustration as she let this information sink in.

"I… I don't remember any of it."

"You were talking to yourself. Actually, you were talking to people who weren't there. Mainly Starfire and your mother."

Raven sunk down in her bed even lower, mad and embarrassed at herself for losing control like that. And mad because she would have to go back to Azarath and get her chakra fixed. Robin stood up.

"I hope you don't mind if you have visitors."

"Not at all."

Robin smiled then headed out the exit to get the others. He paused for a second once underneath the doorframe, and turned his face towards Raven.

"I'm glad… you're okay. I don't know what we would've done if we'd lost you too… I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost a good friend like you."

Raven didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded. Robin walked out the door, leaving Raven to try and recollect the past couple days events for a time.

Not even 5 minutes past by, and Cyborg and BeastBoy charged through the door, trying to be the first one to get to their beloved friend. BeastBoy jumped and vaulted over Cy's head, then Cy grabbed him by the shirt and threw him backwards. While BB was in midair, he turned into a squirrel. He attacked Cyborg who was now freaking out and screaming his head off.

Raven was watching the two with much amusement as Robin walked over and joined her.

"Want me to stop them?"

"No thanks. I haven't laughed this much in forever."

Cyborg had successful grabbed BeastBoy around the middle and was now squeezing the living daylights out of him. BeastBoy was squeaking his lil furry head off, until he made use of his teeth, and drove them into the metal man's hand. Cyborg dropped him.

"Ouch! You lil bastard! I'ma stomp on you now, better watch yo' self!"

And that's exactly what he did. Cyborg started trying to smash BeastBoy into the ground with his big clunking feet. Eventually, BeastBoy regained his senses and turned human again right before a foot landed on him. He caught the foot that was about to crush his chest and heaved it upwards causing Cyborg to fall flat on his back. As BeastBoy jumped over him, arms open for Raven's embrace, Cyborg grabbed his foot and he fell flat on his face.

"Game over man, I win as always," Cyborg said as he got up and sat next to Raven on her bed, giving her a heartfelt hug.

"How's my lil Rae-Rae feeling?" he cooed playfully.

"Cut it out Cyborg," she said as she hugged him back.

"Alright, enough love, now it's my turn," BeastBoy declared.

Cyborg stood up next to Robin to let BeastBoy have his turn at showing some lovin'. BeastBoy basically straddled her hips and gave her a hug worthy of Starfire.

"You know Rae, he would visit you everyday while you was… sick."

"He did?" she put her hands on his shoulders and held him at arms length. "You did?"

He nodded his head stupidly, his small fang poking out.

"Well, how long was I sick?"

"A month," Robin said.

"A month?!"

"A month," the boys said in chorus.

She looked back at BeastBoy.

"How bad was I?"

"Um… you were talking to no one, you would laugh out of the blue, you would rock back and forth with a weird look in your eyes, on occasion you would start hitting your head against the wall, a couple times you started screaming or laughing or a mix of both which was pretty scary, sometimes you would just sit in the corner and stare at… you would stare, you wouldn't eat hardly, and one time you kicked me against the wall. But don't worry, it didn't hurt. I was always a cat, and surprisingly they can take a pretty hard hit," he explained, his innocent smile never faltering.

Raven mouth had gone slack and she felt tears brimming her eyes. She looked to Cyborg and Robin for confirmation on whether this information was accurate. They nodded.

"We have it all on tape," Robin said. "We had to keep you under surveillance to make sure you were safe."

She turned back to BeastBoy and was taken aback to see he had tears streaming down his face, but still keeping up his smile.

"BeastBoy…"

"Just trying to be a good friend," his voice cracked. "We didn't want to lose you. We love you to damn much. We failed once, but we're not going to let it happen again."

Raven opened her mouth, but closed it again, feeling a fresh wave of remorse. She bowed her head, trying so hard to let them see her cry. She clenched her jaw and sucked the air through her teeth, but nevertheless the tears slowly started pouring down her cheeks.

"Great, now you made me fuckin' cry too," she whispered almost to herself.

She felt BeastBoy cup her chin and raise he face slowly up to his. Her eyes widened in surprise as he gently kissed her dry lips and pulled away, not yet letting go of her chin.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I'll never make you cry again," he said solemnly.

Even though the kiss wasn't overly passionate or sexual, Raven still claimed it was the best kiss she had ever had. Mainly because it meant so many things at once at that one time. I'm sure you can think of some of them, none very perverted I hope.

She looked at Robin and Cyborg who had lopsided grins on their faces.

"I think we'll leave you two alone."

"Yeah. Don't play to roughly, okay kids?" Cyborg laughed.

They turned and headed out the door, closing it behind them.

"Well, I didn't mean to make them leave," BeastBoy said almost sadly.

That was all it took to make Raven burst out with laughter.

Evening, about 5 o'clock…

"Raven, lay down! You're going to make me hurt you!"

"But I don't want to suck it this way, plus it tastes weird."

"I am deeply offended. I have tasted it, and it makes me want to drool."

"Well maybe it tastes weird cause you just had to suck on it before I did."

"Oh please. Dude, nothing can make this bad boy taste weird. Plus it's so big, I'm sure you could have another section if it really does taste that bad."

"Yeah, I guess it is huge."

"Thank you."

"Now give me the popsicle!" (Ha! You pervs! You thought it was a cock, didn't cha! Didn't cha!) Raven yelled as she reached for it again.

BeastBoy yanked it back.

"Only if you'll sit properly. You're still pretty weak."

Raven muttered a curse as she propped her back against the pillows.

"I'm fine. I want the popsicle and I want to go to my room and take a shower. So," she snatched the popsicle out of BeastBoy's grasp and got out of the bed. "I'm leaving now."

She stomped out the room, popsicle in hand, and walked to her room. She punched in the code and BeastBoy followed behind her, protesting the whole time. She turned on her heels, taking the icy delight out of her mouth with a 'pop' and said:

"Listen here _grandma_, I'm not staying in that room for another minute or I assure you I will go crazy again."

"But Ra-"

"And another… thing…"

She felt her vision get blurry and her balance falter. If BeastBoy wasn't there, she would've hit the ground. He gently laid her on the ground and rubbed her hand till she came again.

"See, I told you. You're still weak."

"I am not. I'm just… tired."

"Uh-huh… c'mon, I'll take you back to the room."

"No! I'm staying here, whether you like it or not."

She stood up and handed him the popsicle which he quickly discarded of in one bite.

"Now I'm going to take a shower, and then sleep in my bed in my room."

And with that, she turned on her heels and went into her room's bathroom. BeastBoy followed behind her.

"What now?" she said once in the bathroom.

"I-I want to help you…" he said, his cheeks turning red.

"What do you mean?"

"Um…" he pointed to her shower.

Raven brain clicked.

"Oh."

"Look, I swear I won't do anything. I just don't want you passing out and drowning in here."

Raven's cheeks turned red as she thought about this. Yeah, they've seen each other naked, and yeah, they've gotten intimate… but still…

"Uh… okay. But you have to promise you won't do anything rash."

He raised his hand to his brow in a salute, donning a mock-serious countenance. Raven closed the door and turned her back to BeastBoy. The boys had put her in a tank top and sweat pants which she started to shed off now. She raised the shirt over her head and threw it in a nearby corner, then let her pants drop to her ankles and step out of them so she was now in nothing but her undergarments.

BeastBoy could already feel himself getting hard, but he did everything he could to control himself. He made a promise after all.

Raven got a little more self-conscious as she started to unhook her bra. She glanced over at BeastBoy as she held it out and let it drop to the floor. BeastBoy gulped with anticipation, but held fast, as her underwear dropped to her ankles, revealing her tight ass.

Oh! How badly BeastBoy wanted to grope her!

She wrapped her arms around her supple breasts as she walked past BeastBoy into the shower and started the water, not caring that it was cold as ice for awhile. She peeked out the curtain and said:

"Well, are you coming in?"

BeastBoy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Raven watched with amusement in eyes as he took off his shirt and tossed it in the pile of clothes in the corner. He stripped down until he was only in his black boxers. He turned around and faced Raven, a blush creeping around his face. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"What?"

"The boxers."

"Oh… right."

BeastBoy lowered his boxers, revealing his hardened member. Raven's eyes lowered seductively.

"Nothing too rash, right?"

"Uh… right. Nothing rash," he said as he stepped into the shower.

Raven got a washcloth and started lathering the soap on herself.

"Wait," BeastBoy said as he took the washcloth away from her. "I'll do it."

He started lathering her shoulders and moved down slowly to her lower back. He could feel her shiver with pleasure as he went over her thighs. He came back up and put his hands over to her front, almost like hugging her from behind and started washing her collarbone. He jumped over her breasts for the time being and moved down to her stomach and hips.

When he finished scrubbing every inch of her, save for one, he re-lathered the cloth and brought his hands up to her chest and let them hover hesitantly. Raven lightly grabbed his hands and brought them down on her breasts.

"It's okay. I trust you won't do anything," she whispered.

'Wish I could say the same,' he thought.

He gently started massaging her breasts with the soap. After awhile, he could feel temptation slowly take over. He brought his mouth down to Raven's shoulder and gently bit into it. Somehow, it seemed to calm him down a bit.

Eventually, he stopped, and Raven turned around and gave him a tender kiss.

"Okay, turn around. It's your turn."

"But-"

"Turn around."

She reached over and grabbed the washcloth from him and started scrubbing his muscled back. She noticed his ears start to flatten against his skull

"What's the matter?"

"Concentrating."

"On what?"

"Something else besides this situation."

"Why? Am I doing a bad job?"

"No. That's the problem. I'm getting…"

"Excited?"

"Yea. And, I don't want us to do anything because you're not feeling so hot."

"Oh how sweet. A 17-year-old boy holding off his ranging hormones in the shower with his lover, all because she fell in the bedroom. Must be torture, huh?"

"Not helping Rae."

She smiled.

"Sorry. Do you want to get out now?"

"Yes please, before I do something I might regret… again."

"Okay. Come on big boy… but first…"

Raven stood on her tiptoes and raised her hands up, reaching over to BeastBoy's head.

"Raven, what are you do… oh… that feels… so good…" he slurred.

She had grabbed hold of his pointed ears and was now massaging them through her delicate fingers, rubbing them up and down. He started purring gently as he closed his eyes. She could practically feel him melt right there. Then she stopped suddenly and he shot his eyes open, his pupils contracted slightly. Raven stared at them in wonder as they returned to their normal size.

"That was kewl. I guess you are just a big cat, huh _Garfield_."

"Aw, shut up. I hate that name."

"Heh, I know," she said as she walked past the curtain and grabbed a towel.

BeastBoy stood and watched as Raven dried herself off, she turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just your so beautiful. I never would've thought a girl like you would be interested in a guy like me," he said with a smug smile.

Raven blushed dramatically and started to stutter.

"Uh… w-what do you mean a… a girl like me?"

"You're intelligent, gorgeous, very funny, mysterious. And I'm… a stupid green freak. I can't even read at the average high school level," he said, his gaze lowering. "And I always screw up on missions. The only reason Robin's kept me is because he knows I have no where else to go…"

"BeastBoy, you know that stuff isn't true. You aren't stupid, half the kids in this country can't even spell 'sincerity', you don't suck at missions, remember when you told us about that fight with Slade you had at that carnival? Green happens to be a very big turn-on for me, and what super hero isn't a freak? Did you forget I was diagnosed with a mental disease not to long ago? Plus, I don't even know how to ride a bike. What kid doesn't know how to ride a fuckin bike?" she said rapidly.

BeastBoy grinned, trying not to laugh, as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

"Are you lying about the bike thing?"

Raven chuckled as she opened up the bathroom door.

"No."

"That's sad Rae."

"Isn't it though?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Alright, but on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"You gotta read to me tonight."

"But I'm not good at reading."

"Exactly."

BeastBoy slumped for a second, then perked up and ran to his room. As he was there, Raven took this time to change into her nightclothes (tank-top and satin pants… or was it silk?). BeastBoy came in with his nightclothes (tank-top and boxers) and raised a comic book in the air.

Raven put her hands on her hips and sighed. She walked over to her library and pulled out a purple colored book.

"Get in," she said gesturing to the bed.

BeastBoy did and Raven came in after him and made herself comfy in-between his legs and her back against his abdomen. She raised the book up and BeastBoy took it.

"Just read one chapter. I need to go to sleep soon."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to go back to Azarath and get my chakra fixed."

"Okay. So I just start reading now?"

"Yup."

BeastBoy wound his arms around Raven and cracked open the book.

"_The storm came up out of the southwest like a fiend… s-stalking its prey on legs of lightning. __The wind it brought with it was foul as the devil's own breath and it stirred up the peaceful waters of the sea. By the time the little red boat that the three women had chosen for their peri… perilous voyage had emerged from the shelter of the islands, and was out in the open waters, the waves were steep as cliffs, twenty-five, thirty feet tall-"_

"BeastBoy."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled softly.

"I know, Raven… I love you too."

* * *

'Kay glad that's over gags. If you didn't like the fluff, ya know? I'll try doing it on another chapter or something, just tell me.

Wanna know something stupid Bush said?

"Is our kids gettin' enough education?"

Obviously not since he can't tell when to use his 'is's or 'are's.

Here's something stupid Jessica Simpson did.

Okay she was eating a can of tuna, right? And you know how people call tuna the 'chicken of the sea'?

"I know it's chicken, but why does it taste like fish?"

sigh the innocence of stupidity.


	11. Chapter 11

Like an Animal

Chapter 11

Sigh I don't own the fuckin' Teen Titans

Hello my most favorite readers in the world! I have just finished watching stuff by Weird Al Yankovic. I especially like the music video to "Amish Paradise". Good stuff, you should check him out. You should also watch the music video for "Concrete Jungle" by Black Label Society. Now then, on to my main point and whatever. I'm going to add another OG in the future, and he has a past with Raven. Oh, what did they do together that made history??? Well, I don't know, so we'll find out sooner or later, heh-heh. Oh, and I'm going to use someone's advice and write all thoughts and Cere's dialogue in italics.

* * *

Raven buried her face into BeastBoy's chest as she awakened. She really, _really _didn't want to get up from such a comfortable position. But life sucks like that, and when she was up, she was up. 

She slowly crept her hand underneath BeastBoy's shirt and swayed her hand across his chest, almost like she craved it. This stirred BeastBoy awake, but he didn't stop her, he simply just laid a palm on her head and played with her violet tresses.

"You're so beautiful BeastBoy," she whispered.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" he chuckled.

"But you are."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Are boys supposed to be beautiful or are you calling me gay?"

"Just take it as a compliment you idiot."

She gave his chest a hard pat then sat up in the bed and stretched.

'_Cere'.'_

Silence…

'_Cere', are you there?'_

More silence, and then a reply came.

'_Hello Raven,'_ Cere' replied weakly.

'_What's wrong? You sound frail.'_

'_Yes well, when you were about to die from an overload of your power, I used up all my strength to heal you. Thus, this weakened state I'm in.'_

'_Is there anything I can do to help?'_

'_Well, you can sleep like how you did last night. Seeing as I'm in your head your dreams help me restore energy. Some other things would help me, but I don't want you to trouble yourself too much."_

'_Oh, it won't be a problem.'_

'_You say that now. I'll give you a taste of what I need, and we'll see.'_

Raven grunted to herself as she stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out a fresh uniform. As she shed her shirt, BeastBoy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"What are you doing?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing," he said as he gave her breasts a few delightful squeezes. Raven's eyes flashed purple for a split second.

As he pulled his hands away, Raven grabbed them and put them back on her chest and forced them to squeeze again.

"Please… don't stop," she breathed.

This surprised BeastBoy, and he hesitated a moment before placing them back on her breasts. He started kneading them slowly.

"Harder," she moaned.

He increased the speed of his movements and used his thumbs to pinch the nipples a little bit. Raven turned around suddenly and grabbed BeastBoy by the neck and kissed him fiercely. She then clutched his ass and hit their pelvises together. BeastBoy grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Raven's eyes flashed white for a second and she blinked a couple of times. She looked up at BeastBoy, just as confused as he was.

"Uh… I don't… know…"

BeastBoy stared at her hard for a second, then he sighed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go down to breakfast. Want me to start your tea for you?"

"Yea… sure. Thanks."

BeastBoy walked out the door, scratching his head lazily. Raven walked over to her bed and plopped down on it, befuddled by what had just happened.

'_I told you. You just can't handle it Raven.'_

'_That was you? How the hell did you do that?'_

'_There are many advantages to being in one's head. So many doors to be open, secrets to be solved… holes to fill with… well you get the point.'_

'_You sick bas-'_

'_Ah-ah, I got a little boost of power from that little stunt… enough to manipulate you. I suggest you stay on my good side. Well, I better be going now… I need to rest up some more.'_

'_No wait! Cere'?'_

No reply.

'_Cere'!'_

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!"

"Raven, anything wrong?" Robin yelled through the door.

"No, I'm fine. I just can't find my cape is all."

"Oh, okay."

She heard Robin's footsteps walk away, then come back.

"Maybe you should get some anger management for that."

Raven took off her shoe and threw it at the door.

"Just saying… damn."

At the breakfast table, everyone (meaning Raven and Robin) was waiting for Cyborg to finish their meal of eggs, bacon and waffles. BeastBoy, of course, had refused was taking delight in eating his soy-based food.

As they were eating, Robin brought up a subject to talk about.

"So, Raven, when are you leaving for Azarath?"

"Maybe later today, I don't know, whatever time seems the best."

"Um… BeastBoy, Cyborg and I were thinking, that maybe… we could come along too?"

Raven looked around the table at the pleading faces, her eyebrow arched high on her forehead, then she bluntly stated:

"No."

"Raven please! Why not?" BeastBoy whined.

"Because Azarath is a holy and sacred place. Not a vacation spot for three teenaged boys."

"C'mon Rae, we won't treat it like a vacation spot or nothin'. We just wanna see your home town and get away from this place for awhile."

"Come on Raven, we've planned it all out. Titans' East can take over for as long as we need."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No! Will you shut-"

"PLEASE!!!" they all shouted in unison.

"FINE! You guys can come! Just please shut-up!"

They all grinned at her then continued eating, smiling to themselves at persuading their tenacious friend into letting them venture with her to this place called Azarath.

After Raven's vein had disappeared into her forehead, she said, "You guys will need to pack enough clothes for a week."

"A week?"

"Yeah. A day here is a week there… I think… no wait, four days."

"That's weird…"

"It's a different dimension, what did you expect?"

BeastBoy shrugged his shoulders, then downed his milk and put his plate and utensils in the sink… and his cup. Everyone followed after him into the hallway and went into their rooms to start packing.

In BB's Room…

BeastBoy had successfully, against all odds, packed his clothes AND every single comic book he owned into ONE suitcase… and his toothbrush, you gotta have your toothbrush… I mean, you can't brush without it.

Moving on…

In Robin's room…

Robin had packed the essentials: toothbrush, underwear, stuff like that. His clothes mostly composed of black and red shirts and/or wife beaters with dark blue jeans and sunglasses. Books, cologne, a PSP just incase he got bored out of his mind. He picked up his communicator and looked at it hesitantly, then placed it down on his dresser.

In Cy's room…

The only thing Cyborg packed was his portable charger (solar powered) which he put in a compartment in his bicep and a packet of 'emergency meat' in another refrigerated compartment in the other arm. He smiled to himself then walked out into the hallway to Raven's room.

In Raven's room…

In the dresser was a secret compartment in one of the drawers. In that secret compartment was a key. What the key unlocked was something very sacred to the Azarathian monks… the only thing that kept Raven from ever losing control. Raven had gone into that dresser, opened that secret compartment and taken out the key. She set it down in the middle of the floor and drew something similar to an alchemy circle around it, adding some other blessed herbs and items… but the key was the main ingredient.

She sat in front of the circle and chanted, no wait. She had to _sing_ this chant. Slow and entrancing. Purely mesmerizing:

_O choruscans lux stellarum,  
o splendidissima specialis forma  
regalium nuptiarum,  
o fulgens gemma,  
tu es ornata in alta persona,  
quae non habet maculatam rugam. _

Tu es etiam socia Angelorum  
et civis sanctorum.

Fuge, fuge speluncam antiqui perditoris,  
et veniens veni in palatium Regis.

_Azarath metrion zinthos_

The boys, by this time, had their ears pressed against the door, listening to her voice which absolutely sent shivers down their spines.

While she was chanting, the items which she had placed in the circle had disappeared into oblivion, save for the key and one other special item that had generated itself right next to it.

It was a small, black chest with a raven elegantly carved into the wood. Raven picked up the key and placed it back in her secret compartment in her dresser. She opened the door, and the boys fell in a messy pile at her feet. They all grinned nervously at her from their awkward position. Raven raised an eyebrow, then simply stepped over them and into the hallway.

A little while later, after they made sure all was intact and that the Titan's East could keep things under control. They arrived back at Raven's room, and she told them all to hold hands which they did reluctantly, and then chant her normal mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" they all shouted.

A portal opened up to their side.

"I'm just gonna tell this to you guys once. Lose your grip… and you will be trapped in between twelve different dimensions for all eternity."

They all gulped as they tightened their hold on each other and their luggage. Raven sighed then stepped through the portal. A searing white light blinded them all for a second, then when the vision became clear they saw myriads of symbols and precious icons whizzing past them at light-speed. Their minds were suddenly filled with a different sense of knowledge of the universe. Not any smarter, just a different view. Before them was a large emblem, which was the entrance to Azarath.

"Brace yourselves!" Raven yelled over the air rushing past their ears.

They tore through the barrier. It almost felt like their souls were actual ripping apart from their bodies. And then, it stopped. They all looked up and staring back at them were the tall spires of Azarath. The boys were in awe. Raven, on the other hand, was staring intently at a handsome, young man with jet black hair that naturally spiked and gray eyes who was running at her, smiling fully.

Once he reached Raven, he kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. She noticeably stiffened and blushed enormously.

"Little crow, is that really you?" the man held her at arms length.

Raven raised and eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Don't you remember me?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head 'no'. The man's smile dimmed slightly.

"It's me… Tempus."

Raven's eyes widened and her jaw hung slack.

"T-tempus… is that really you?"

He grinned and nodded happily. Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tempus hugged her around the waist and twirled her around once or twice. After he set her down, they looked each other over.

"You were so short last time I saw you."

"Yes, well… 11 years can really make a difference in height. But I see Azar wasn't so giving towards you-"

"As much as I'd hate to break up this reunion… Raven who is this guy?" BeastBoy asked, his face turning red from jealousy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys, this is Tempus. Tempus, this is Robin, Cyborg and Robin. They're part of the super hero team I joined on earth."

Tempus shook each one of their hands, but BeastBoy held his hand firm and asked:

"So, how do you know Raven?"

"Oh, I was one of those neighborhood boys that hung out with the 'girl next door' I think the earthlings put it. I was her best friend for the longest time, wasn't I Raven?"

"You were my _only _friend for the longest time I think you mean."

"No I wasn't. You had other friends-"

"They threw rocks at me."

"Oh… well… ahem, would you mind letting go of my hand now? I can't feel my fingers."

BeastBoy released his iron-death grip, and Tempus staggered over towards Raven and hugged her once again.

"I have missed you so much. You just left one day without saying goodbye. You got me depressed for the longest time."

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. Trigon was after me."

"That's alright. You're here now…"

As they continued reminiscing, BeastBoy watched them with a jealous rage boiling inside of him… slowly overtaking him…

* * *

So how'd ya like that chapter? I thought it was okaaaayyyyyy. Not my best piece of work, but it was… acceptable? Anyways, if you want to hear what that chant really was, just go to healingchants. com and scroll down to the one purple lettered think called meditation chants and click listen. Very beautiful. I love Latin chants. I my friends think it's weird, but I don give two shits. 

Well, now that I think about it, the beginning of the chapter was pretty good in my opinion, but near the end… er… it could've been better, ya know?

Fuck, this chapter was short, I need to start writing longer ones, ya know...


	12. Chapter 12

Like an Animal

Chapter 12

I don't friggin own Teen Titans

_Carpe Noctum, Seize the Night_. I like that better than _Carpe Diem, Seize the Day_. Lol, I'm watching Futurama and Bender's stranded on this island with down-graded robots and this one keep freakin out sayin she's gonna die and junk. Heh-heh, on to the story!!! Hi-ho Silver!!! Away!!!

… I said move you fuckin horse!!!

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tempus and Raven were chatting away in the courtyard of one of the main towers where they were staying. BeastBoy was up on the balcony, watching them carefully, venom in his piercing eyes.

"Hey, you know something we haven't done in a long time?" Tempus asked.

"No, what?"

"We haven't had a duel."

Raven smirked.

"You're on."

BeastBoy's ears perked up in annoyance as he watched Tempus and Raven run off somewhere down the street. He hastily jumped off the balcony and turned into a hawk, following them. When he perched on a nearby tree, he found himself in an even bigger courtyard with a circle in the middle. Wait… it was an arena.

Tempus and Raven had disappeared out of sight and BeastBoy was looking around frantically for them. He flew a little closer to the arena, which was basically a white powder ring laid on the ground and some other markings all up in it.

Raven appeared out of a nearby building in some sort of white fighting outfit which was basically some spandex looking bikini bottom and tank top and barefoot. She rolled her arms around and stretched her limbs out. Tempus came out next, only he was wearing some white shorts that stopped right at his knee. Oh, and no shirt which just about blew BeastBoy up.

Spectators were already crowding around the ring to watch the two adults face off, not acknowledging the green hawk right above them.

"Are you ready… Corvus?"

"Augh… I hate that name, Tempus. I'm not all into that ancient naming thing, unlike you."

"I know," he smirked. "I'm just trying to annoy you before we get started."

Raven grinned.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"Go!"

They charged at each other, fists behind their backs trailing behind them limply. BeastBoy cocked his head at this. How were they supposed to block? As they neared each other, Tempus spun backwards, balling his hands into a fist. Raven ducked at the last second and kicked her leg out and yank it across the ground, meaning to trip Tempus, but he jumped just in time.

Soon they were in a furious hand-to-hand combat, their bodies moving oh-so swiftly and fluidly, almost like they were in the water.

At one point, Tempus tried to hit Raven in the face again, but she dropped to the floor on her back, twisted so that she was on her hands and drove her leg upwards kicking Tempus in the jaw. BeastBoy's eyes widened. He never knew Raven was so skilled.

The crowd was chanting Raven's name as Tempus staggered backwards, cupping his jaw. He spit out some blood and then he smirked.

"You want to play rough, do you?"

Raven replied by getting into her fighting pose, a small, arrogant smile lining her features.

Tempus stood up straight and held his arms out in front of him. He drew in a deep breath, then withdrew his arms into a kamehame- ha position. Raven's body noticeably tensed.

'_Cere'…'_

'_Yes, what is it?'_

'_I want you to hold all of my powers back, can you do that?'_

'_Yes, but why?'_

'_Because this battle is pure skills of meditation and levitation. If I used the powers Trigon gave me, it would be cheating.'_

'_Right. Got it. But only for a limited time. Maybe… 15 minutes tops?'_

'_Oh, that's more than enough.'_

Raven stood up straight and spread her legs apart and set her arms at her side. She took in a deep breath and then smiled almost sadistically, her eyes darkening. Tempus raised a worried eyebrow then scowled.

"Raven don't."

Raven smiled a little wider, signaling for Tempus to make his move.

Tempus let out a loud groan as he pushed his arms forward, sending some sort of invisible energy forward. There was a tunnel of wind or some sort of force heading straight for Raven, and she simply stood there. BeastBoy had half a mind to go down there and push her out the way. The only that prevented that from happening was the small, yet over-confident smile lining her face.

At the last second, Raven crossed her arms in front of her. Everyone felt the impact as it vibrated throughout the area. A cloud of dust kicked up around Raven, preventing anyone to see what happened.

When the cloud of smoke cleared away, everyone was shocked to see Raven holding back a ball of energy that was driving into her palms, which were the only things keeping it from ramming right into her.

Her eyebrows furrowed, sweat dripping off her brow as she clenched her teeth. Then her whole body tensed, and the ball dissipated. Tempus backed up and got into a defensive position.

Raven got back into her previous position, her hands bleeding at her sides, staining parts of her white outfit. She crouched down a little bit as if charging up a punch, which was exactly what she was doing. BeastBoy noticed the onlookers back up from the arena a bit, he also saw Robin and Cyborg down there.

Raven chuckled at what she was about to do, knowing this fight was in the bag. She clenched her fists and blood dripped to the floor, forming two small puddles.

Then, without warning, she jumped into the air and slammed her fists down onto the ground. There was a pause, and then it rippled like water, causing everyone to falter in their balance. It rippled again, only stronger this time, and some people fell on their rumps. But other than that, they seemed pretty calm, save for Tempus and BeastBoy.

Raven jumped into the air again, only this time she did a front flip and drove her heel into the ground, causing a small tidal wave of earth to charge towards Tempus. His face paled tenfold as he watched helplessly as the wave came rushing towards him. He made a feeble attempt to block it, but to no avail. He was tossed mercilessly into the air and landed back down on the ground, flat on his back. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He tried to get up, but ended up on one knee, trying to catch his breath.

He looked up at Raven and said, "That _really_ hurt…"

Raven shrugged and got back into a fighting position.

Tempus attempted to smile but failed in the attempt. He tried to get up again, but couldn't. Because mental energy (not Trigon's, but the monk kind of mental energy) was used for these attacks, it hits more than the outside of you. The energies can impact your mental areas and the shockwaves can disrupt your organs. Like say, it makes your stomach churn strongly, or makes you breathe involuntary or makes your heart skip a beat. So basically, Tempus' whole body was thrown off by this attack.

He collapsed to the ground and gave a groan of defeat.

The crowd clapped and cheered for awhile as Raven relaxed and walked over to her fallen friend. She leaned down over him.

"Need any help?"

Tempus' eyes locked with hers.

"You're enjoying my pain, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Very much."

"Well I'm happy for you," he remarked sarcastically.

Suddenly, Tempus coughed harshly. Blood spurted out of his mouth, and he closed his eyes.

'_Cere', can you give me back my powers now? I need to help Tempus. I think I hurt him pretty badly.'_

No reply.

Tempus coughed again, forcing more blood up. Raven cringed.

'_Cere!'_

'_Oh, what?'_

'_I need my powers back.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Can't you see my friend is hurt?!'_

'_What, you want to help him?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_Then why did you hurt him so badly?'_

'_Because… I kinda got carried away. Just please, Cere' I need to help him.'_

_She heard Cere' sigh._

'_Fine, but you owe me.'_

'_Okay, whatever. Just hurry!'_

Raven felt a rush of power come over her. She closed her eyes and chanted her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Her hands glowed blue and she placed them on Tempus' chest. He immediately stopped coughing and took in a deep breath of relief.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem."

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Tempus cleared his throat and said, "Um… you can take your hand off my chest anytime now."

"Oh, r-right."

Raven quickly removed her hand, leaving a bloody hand print on the guy's chest, and stood up to walk away, hoping Tempus didn't see her immense blush.

"Wait, Corvus."

Raven stopped and turned around.

"My mother is making my favorite dish tonight. I was hoping you could come over and join us. She misses you, you know."

"Uh… really?"

He nodded, then smiled.

"Alright then. I can't believe she still remembers me."

"Are you kidding? She paid more attention to you than to me when you were over. You were like the daughter she never had or something along those lines."

"Oh. I'm sorry I stole all the attention."

"That's okay. I'm over it. I mean… did your mother ever… you know, spend time with you?"

Raven frowned.

"Not… really."

"So my mom wanted to give you affection I guess. Now come on and help me up."

Raven smiled and stuck out a hand. Tempus eyed the bloody limb.

"Eww, never mind. I can get up myself."

As they walked away around the corner, BeastBoy remained on his branch feeling very, very alone and angry.

'_Cere'…'_

'_Hmm…?'_

'_Remember when you said I should kill Robin?'_

'_Um… oh, yes I do.'_

'_Is it alright if I… replace him with some other guy?'_

'…'

'_Is it okay or not?!'_

'_Well, I would rather if you didn't kill Tempus…'_

'_How did you know who I was talking-'_

'_Um…'_

'_Oh, right. Subconscious, gotcha.'_

'_Right… as I was saying, I think it would be better to leave him… now that I think about it…'_

'_What?'_

'_Just… when Raven comes back to our little inn tonight, get her aroused, okay?'_

'_And what'll that do?'_

'_Make her want you.'_

'_For pleasure-'_

'_No, not just for pleasure. She said she loves you… remember?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_So tonight I bet she'll say it over and over again as you… well, you get the point.'_

BeastBoy pictured the image in his head. Raven's gorgeous, slender body shimmering in the pale moon light. Her supple breasts, the nipples erect from the night wind. The slim collarbones that looked like they could just melt in your mouth. Delicate lips that could just take your breath away when it hit your mouth. That touch that could just make you forget the world. And those eyes… never had he seen such eyes. An entrancing amethyst that made your heart skip a beat when you looked into them. So full of knowledge and secrets and had an almost mystical glint in them whenever she showed happiness.

BeastBoy sighed at the thought.

'_What if she doesn't want to?'_

'_Then make her want it.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_If she won't take it, then give it to her. Simple as that…'_

And then, Cere' was gone.

* * *

Later that night, Raven quietly snuck into the room that she was sharing with BeastBoy. She sighed with relief when she saw BeastBoy soundly asleep, or so she thought.

Raven discarded of her cloak, and threw it on a nearby chair. She sidled under the blankets and curled up into BeastBoy and closed her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt a cold hand reach around her and grab hold of one of her breasts, rolling it gently between his fingers.

"Miss me?" BeastBoy asked.

"I thought you were asleep," she said quietly.

"Obviously not," he said, increasing the pressure.

Raven moaned to herself at feeling his cold hands starting to get her very excited. She felt herself getting warm down below.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want you…" he whispered quietly into her ear, which absolutely sent shivers up her spine.

She turned around to face him, and was startled to see that his pupils were smaller than normal, and he had two small fangs poking out from his upper lip. He lightly trailed his claws over her back and Raven gasped.

'_Well that's kinky.' _She thought as she lightly started kissing his neck up and down.

BeastBoy's hands traveled down to her ass and he grasped it firmly with both hands and pushed her hips up to his pelvis. He started rubbing against her and could feel his cock harden dramatically.

He stopped and pulled away from her so that he could get access to her breasts again. Her nipples were poking through her thin leotard, and he pinched and pulled at them teasingly, which was driving her absolutely crazy.

Raven slid her hand over his abdomen and hooked her thumbs in his boxers. She slid them down just far enough so that his hardened cock was sticking out. She grabbed the base of it and started rubbing it firmly. She took her other and started playing with his balls, squeezing them from time to time, making him moan rather loudly.

Then, without warning, he moved away the bottom part of her leotard and plunged two fingers deep into her opening. She gasped loudly and bent forward a little bit at this sudden action.

BeastBoy put his mouth to her shoulder and bit into gently, making small bite marks all along her upper arm.

She moaned then said, "Enough. Can you just hurry and take me?"

BeastBoy smirked and started peeling off her outfit. He stopped halfway and glanced up at Raven who had a mixture of surprise and disappointment on her face.

He made her sit up and then started kissing her delicately carved collarbone. He soon started licking as he moved downwards. He took hold of one of her breasts and started roughly sucking on the nipple. He nipped it once or twice and he felt Raven's body tense at the feeling.

"You like that, do you? Maybe I should keep doing this all night lo-"

Raven squeezed his cock a little bit too hard. He got the point and pulled off the rest of her leotard, and she did the same with his boxers. The only garment remaining was Raven's underwear.

BeastBoy rubbed her clit through the underwear, pinching it occasionally and tugging at it.

"BeastBoy…" she hissed impatiently.

BeastBoy chuckled, his fangs glinting, and pushed Raven back down onto the bed. He spread open her legs and her sickly sweet sent immediately filled his nose, almost making him drool. Her underwear had a very large wet spot on it.

He grinned as he slid off her underwear and tossed it to the side. He stuck his finger into her opening again and pulled them out, licking her fluids off greedily. He put his nails against her inner thighs and dragged them slowly across it, making long red marks.

He leaned down and bit one of her breasts, making her cry out in pain and ecstasy.

"BeastBoy, please!" she yelled.

"Not yet…" he said quietly. "You need to be tortured a little bit for making me wait so long."

Raven grunted and tried to protest, but was stopped short by BeastBoy's mouth forcing her tongue down and fighting for dominance inside her mouth. Whilst he was doing this, he slowly slid his cock inside of her. She moaned inside his mouth as he moved in and out of her, painfully slow. She moved in rhythm with him. Trying to get him to go faster, but he refused.

"Please BeastBoy, I want… need you to go faster."

He sped up a little, and allowed himself and Raven some pleasure. When he felt that they were about to orgasm, he forced himself to stop, and pulled himself out of her.

Raven looked up at him, and BeastBoy couldn't tell if that was anger or shock in her eyes.

"W-why did you stop? I was almost there," she said out of breath.

"Say you love me," he demanded.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I… love you?"

He thrust into her a couple times, and then stopped again.

"Now, say it like you mean it."

"BeastBoy, why are you making me say this? You know I do."

BeastBoy crawled over the bed and leaned against the head board, crossing his arms around his chest. Raven sat up and looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell is your problem?"

BeastBoy simply flattened his ears against his head and turned his face away, closing his eyes.

Raven crawled over to him and set herself down in his lap, guiding his cock into her again. She was about to pump up, when BeastBoy grabbed her hips and forced her to stay down.

"Say you love me."

Raven could feel his hardened member still inside of her and it was driving her nuts.

"BeastBoy, I love you… I love you so much…" she said, rubbing her hands along his chest, making his heart thump.

He gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down so that she was on her back.

He started pumping in and out of her. She moaned and dug her nails into his back, making red indents.

"Oh Azar. BeastBoy, fuck me harder. Please, fuck me harder!"

BeastBoy grunted and started pounding into her. He leaned down and started biting into her shoulder. She moaned even louder and dug her nails deeper into him. BeastBoy, consequently, bit into her harder. He felt blood seep into his mouth and felt himself loosing control of his body and mind to the Beast.

Once again, he forced himself to stop, and he crawled over to the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He felt Raven crawl over to him and sit beside him.

"W-what's wrong? Did I do something?"

BeastBoy shook his head and sniffed.

"It's just… the Beast… he almost came out again."

Raven put a small hand on his shoulder, and an idea popped into her head. She smiled seductively.

"Let it."

BeastBoy turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Let the Beast out. Let it all out."

"But what if it hurts you?"

Raven thought about this.

"Well… if it doesn't take on the full body transformation this time, I should be alright. And if it does, I have gotten stronger you know."

"Yeah, I saw you in the arena. You did great."

Raven smiled at him and then stood up.

"Okay. Let it rip."

He looked up to her and sighed.

"Raven, I don't want him to-"

Raven pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

"If you won't bring him out," she leaned down to his ear. "Then I will."

BeastBoy laid there with his mouth agape, not expecting this reaction from her.

She slowly started kissing his neck, and then gently bit into it. BeastBoy put his hands on her back and started rubbing up and down.

She bit a little harder while rubbing his chest underneath her. BeastBoy sucked some air through his teeth as he felt chills go through his spine.

He gripped her back a little harder, making marks on her pale, muscled back.

She moved a lower to the base of the neck, and bit down hard. BeastBoy's claws dug into her flesh as he could feel the Beast resurfacing. Little droplets of blood starting forming on Raven, but she still didn't complain.

She moved back up to his mouth and kissed him fiercely. She could practically feel his fangs growing against her lips. She removed her lips from him and moved down to his chest, flicking her tongue rapidly against it.

His eyes lost their greenish hue and turned an eerie white. He clenched his eyes together trying to hold the Beast back. Then, Raven slid her hand down and grabbed onto his cock, and squeezed it.

BeastBoy moaned as he felt himself being fully taken over. He drug his nails down Raven's back, and she cried out in either pain or pleasure. Blood ran down Raven's sides. She arched her back then BeastBoy grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her.

She flinched when BeastBoy flipped them over, making her land on her now wounded back. He started pounding into her mercilessly, not caring, at the moment, that she was a living, breathing, thinking person.

He gripped her breasts and clutched them hard, making her gasp loudly.

"BeastBoy…" she breathed.

But he couldn't hear her. He was too focused on the task at hand.

Raven felt herself building up again, and she encouraged BeastBoy to go on, to let everything out… and that's exactly what he did. He burst into her and it drove her over the edge. She cried out his name as she arched her back.

When the effects of the orgasm faded, BeastBoy still hovered over Raven, his balance faltering and his eyes, now green, starting rolling in the back of his head.

"Raven…" he uttered before collapsing next to her.

Raven struggled to get up and winced from the pain in her back. She put BeastBoy under the covers and kissed him tenderly on the lips and whispered an "I love you".

As she walked back to her side of the bed, a pain shot through her head. She staggered forwards and clutched her head. It felt like her skull was splitting in half, which it probably was, no doubt.

Then, a searing heat felt like it was drilling its way through her brain. She collapsed on the bed before a curtain of darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Well… how'd you like that chapter? 7 pages longer than the average I think, but lacking in character I daresay… indubitably. Man, I hate making the chapters go on and on like this. Tell me if you like it strained, or if you want me to keep them my average. The sex scene was about 5 pages long… damn. I think you guys will absolutely love the next chapter. I want more blood later on… 


	13. Chapter 13

Like an Animal

Chapter 13

I do not own Teen Titans…

Sorry it took me so long to update!

Okay, first think I'd like to say is, I know my writing has been pretty weak so far, lacking in descriptive words and what not, so… I'm gonna try and kick it up a notch and make up for my lazy writing by writing a _very_ good Chapter 13… atleast I hope it'll be good. I like it anyways… but then again I wrote the damn thing…

_Vah! Denuone latine loquebar? Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur._

(Oh! Was I speaking Latin again? Silly me. Sometimes it just sort of slips out.)

* * *

The next morning, Raven woke up to the pleasant feel of someone's lips softly caressing hers. She smiled to herself and kissed back. The other individual, slowly parted its lips and pushed its tongue through. Raven opened her jaw and invited it in, letting it stroke the domain that was her mouth. They fought ferociously for dominance, and then Raven pulled away.

"That was…" she opened her eyes. But the orbs that met hers were not green, as she had expected… they were brown.

Raven let out a startled cry and jumped out the of the bed, quickly regretting it due to the pain that shot up her wounded back. She flinched, and then looked back at the person that was laying next to the semi-unconscious BeastBoy who was snoring rather loudly.

That person happened to be naked, and also happened to be female.

"W-who the hell are you?" Raven asked.

The girl slowly stood up and walked towards Raven in a way that made her blush. She quickly shook it off and took in the features of this girl… or rather, creature.

This person did indeed look like a normal 22-year old girl with sandy-blonde hair, but there were a few… differences…

One was the black wings that were folded along her muscled back. They probably had a 14-foot wingspan or maybe more. Her eyes almost cat-like, sharp and slanted… seductive. Her lips were slender and fit perfectly with her face. Wolf-like ears lay atop her head and jerked occasionally. The breasts, though smaller than Raven's, seemed like they could mold into anyone's hands. Thighs, thick and muscular. The hands were slender, and claws seemed to fit better than nails as to describe them. Right below the knees, black fur sprouted up and all the rest of the way down. Her feet weren't feet at all… they were paws. She stood on them like how a dog would, but she walked with such grace that you couldn't care less.

Raven felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she took her physique in. Once again, she shook it off and narrowed her eyes.

"Well? Who are you?"

The girl slowly put one hand to her hip and tilted her head to the side, giving a seemingly arrogant smile.

"Why, Raven, don't you remember me?"

Raven stupidly nodded her head 'no'.

The girl gave a haughty giggle.

"I'm Cere', you know, you're sub-conscious…"

Raven raised up an eyebrow, then her eyes widened. Her mouth hung slack as she took in this information.

"Y-you… no you couldn't… how'd you get out of my head?"

Cere's eyes lowered and her smiled widened slightly. Raven could practically feel her heart trying to bust its way out of her chest.

'Why is this girl having such an effect on me?' she thought as Cere' approached her and put a hand on her chin, breaking Raven out of her train of thought and making her stomach churn nervously at being so close to this erotic beauty.

"Well that little stunt you pulled last night finally gave me enough power to come bursting out of your poor little head… from your cracked chakra, of course."

"Right… of course…" Raven said, putting a finger to her chakra.

Cere', having a firm hold on Raven's chin, pulled her into another deep kiss. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she struggled to pull away. Eventually, Cere' let her free and Raven stumbled away, wiping her mouth off.

"Will you quit kissing me?!"

Cere' frowned.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm not a lesbian, that's why. I don't like kissing other girls."

"Well, you seemed to enjoy our previous kiss."

"I thought you were BeastBoy."

"Well, I'm not, but that didn't seem to make a difference."

"It does make a difference! You're a deformed angel!"

"Says the girl with evil running through her veins."

Raven, by now, was very pissed with this woman. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, slowly chanting her mantra. Cere' approached her again and wrapped her arms around Raven's small waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven said unnaturally quick.

Cere' smirked as Raven felt something furry trace her bare, upper thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as it went up and down, sending shockwaves through her system. Turns out, Cere' had a tail too, also cat-like and black.

Raven could swear Cere' was purring.

"Okay, you gotta stop that," Raven said, putting her hands on Cere's shoulders and pushing her away.

"But, if you didn't like what I was doing to you… then why, may I ask, are you still nude?"

Raven looked down, and sure enough, she was still naked. She looked around frantically for something to cover herself with, which ended up being the blanket that BeastBoy was using. She snatched it from his grip and wrapped it around herself.

BeastBoy didn't even stir.

"Okay, I have some questions for you."

"Yes?"

"First question. What are you exactly?"

Cere' sighed.

"Well, Raven, how can I put this in a way that you can understand…"

She sauntered over to the bed and sat down on the edge, putting a hand to her chin in deep concentration.

Suddenly, her silky ears perked up and she grinned.

"I was created by combining two figments of imagination from two separate people and… mixing it into one. No… that's not it… um… Alright! I originated from your sub-conscious, right? All your imagination and knowledge and stuff like that was gathered into me, and then I transferred myself to another sub-conscious and gathered all of their information. Then I returned to your noggin and… popped out."

"Who was the other sub-conscious?"

She rose up a hand and slapped BeastBoy hard on his thigh. He screamed and cursed. He groggily looked up at the person that slapped him and gave a lazy smile.

"Hey Raven, you dyed your hair blonde…" he squinted his eyes. "And you got wings now, too. That's awesome."

He looked down at his naked crotch and laughed.

"Dude… I am so green, ya know. Almost too green…"

He fell back on his back and started snoring again.

"Oh God, he's an idiot," Raven muttered, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"But he's so cute."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

Raven shook her head violently. She was supposed to be interrogating, not discussing her love life.

"Wait a second; you were in BeastBoy's head too?"

"I sure was. I never knew such an innocent looking boy could be so… dirty…"

She gave a seductive smile as she reminisced on BeastBoy's thoughts.

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"What ever you're doing! I know it's something nasty."

"Yes, they kind of are. It's like watching a porno flick of you."

Ravens faced dropped as she came to a realization. Cere' had probably witnessed and experienced all the times BeastBoy and her had gotten intimate. So basically, she was almost like a porno star or something. Raven cringed at the thought.

"So… what runs through your head all day?"

"What ever runs through yours," she answered simply. "And his," she added, jerking a thumb at the green imp.

"Sex and the knowledge of the universe?"

"Ha, funny. But actually, BeastBoy is a very intellectually fellow. Can't read to save his life, but he is smart, in more than one ways."

There was a pause, and then Raven looked down at the floor and started shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

"You… want to ask me something?" Cere' asked.

Raven timidly looked up at her, red creeping up her cheeks.

"I don't normally get this close to people so fast… but uh… can I touch your wing? Please?"

Cere' smirked again and rose to her feet, taking no shame in her nudity, and spread out her wings. They were so black, they almost looked blue.

Raven awed at how long they were, and walked up to them, reaching out a hand.

Her hand wavered hesitantly over it, until Cere' took her hand and made it touch. Raven froze for a second, then slowly started rubbing her hand over the soft, sleek feathers.

"Can you… feel that?" Raven asked.

Cere' nodded.

"Yes, actually, it's very… arousing."

"Oookay, enough fun time with Ms. Horny. Getting back on track here…" Raven said while hastily retracting her hand.

"Why did you bust out of my head exactly?" Raven said after awhile.

"Because I wanted out."

"You… wanted out?"

"Yes, it gets boring staying in someone's head all day long. Can't stretch your legs or anything. Just thoughts rushing past you in a big blur and colliding with your cranium. Very painful, especially when you're reading."

"Oh… sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past… which reminds me… one of your memories is deeply engraved in your head…"

"Which memory?"

Cere' frowned and walked up to Raven, a hand outstretched.

Raven backed up against the wall, clutching the blanket tightly.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm sorry Raven. But I think you need to relive this. Before, you seemed very resistant to the feeling, and when you went mental… that was a mistake on my part. On my leaving your thoughts, I had caused barriers to open that shouldn't have been. Making you feel something you shouldn't, or more of what you should've… or less of what you could've. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No."

Cere' sighed.

"When I was in your head, those emotions you were feeling towards the situation… that was me. And when I left your head, you had an overload of what you would've felt if I had never been there in the first place. Now that you're emotionally stable… or as stable as you're going to get in this lifetime… I'm going to let you relive the situation to let you know how you really felt towards it."

Raven thought about this.

"Do I… really want to know how I really felt about this… situation?"

"You probably don't, but I don't think it's fair since I stole your emotions."

"Um… okay?"

Cere's sighed again.

"This is going to hurt."

Cere' suddenly gripped Raven's head tightly and squeezed it.

Raven clenched her eyes tight as she felt her mind being invaded.

"Let me in Raven. You've locked up the memory. You have to let me in," Cere' said.

Raven did as she said, and tried clearing her mind, not exactly knowing which situation Cere' was talking about. She felt thousands of memories long forgotten pass through her head and those few moments. Her birthday celebration with the monks of Azarath, her one and only hug with her mother, her first kiss given by Tempus when they were young children. Stuff you wouldn't normally forget because they were so full of emotion, but that's exactly why she kept them hidden. Too much emotion equals chaotic powers.

Then, one memory was tugged forward, and stopped almost as quickly as it came. Before the memory came into vision, all of Raven's muscles contracted.

"This is the part that hurts…" she heard Cere' whisper.

Raven's mouth gaped open in a painful gasp as her back arched at the memory being pulled. Her eyes filmed over and were now a hazy white. Not glowing, it actually looked like egg whites or something. Drool ran down the side of her mouth as she convulsed then fell to the floor in a pathetic pile.

Cere's looked down at the shuddering Raven, unflinching, but with a hint of pity in her dark brown eyes.

The memory:

_Dark red liquid seeping out from underneath the rock. The fingers still twitching. Why were they twitching?! Was a boulder to the head not enough?! The boulder rose up again, revealing a grotesque abstract art of blood, brain fluid, flesh and bone. It dropped again. Over and over again. Did the leg just kick?! Why won't you stay dead?! This time, with her bare hands, took the boulder and crushed it over the victim's body. Blood splattered on her face and body, mixing with the tears and sweat. Die! Just die for me! That is all I've ever asked of you! All I've ever asked! She picked up the limp hand. Are you dead yet? She shook it violently then dropped it to the floor. How about your leg? She stomped on her thighs mercilessly, until she heard a satisfying crack. She smiled fully and fell to her knees. She stuck her hand in the pool of blood and cackled blissfully. Thank you! You did the right thing by leaving. Gone, gone, gone! You're gone… gone… she's gone forever… she's gone forever… she's gone… forever… she's… forever… no. No! Forever! How long is forever? Forever is… gone. Gone forever. DEAD. She's dead. Why is she dead? Why?! Why… because. Because! Because we… I… we wanted her gone? Why did we want her gone? To save us. But there is no us without them. And she was one of them… one of us… what have I done? What have I done! No, no, no. Why… why… because. Because… I don't know… I don't know! I don't know…_

_We loved her… I loved her… _

Cere' watched as Raven's jaw moved up and down involuntarily and as he body writhed in pain and agony. She looked like a fish out of water, literally.

A little while later, there was a rustling noise behind Cere'. She turned around to see BeastBoy stirring. Her ears drooped.

"Hey, blonde Raven, what's up?" he said lazily.

Cere' watched attentively as he got out of the bed and walked right past the Raven that was convulsing on the floor in misery, wondering if he had even noticed her laying there helpless.

Then he froze in mid-step, and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Raven on the floor having what looked like a seizure in nothing but a blanket, and a naked girl-wolf-cat-bird thing just standing there and watching it happened.

His lips peeled back into a snarl as he tackled down Cere', a claw ready to strike at her face at any given moment.

"Calm do-"

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck did you do to my Raven?!"

"Well maybe if you would let me stand up…"

BeastBoy eyed her cautiously and got off of her, keeping his guard up.

"Okay, very quickly, my name is Cere', yes the very same Cere', your bonny lass is going through a stage that I put her through, do to a memory that she chose to ignore."

"What memory?"

Cere' slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I've said too much."

"What. Memory," he said threateningly.

"Well, when Raven comes out of her… current state, I'm sure she'll tell you."

"And what if she doesn't come out of her current state, huh?"

Cere' took a nervous glance at Raven's body.

"She has been in there for awhile… give her 2 more minutes-"

"Let her out. Now," he said pointing a finger at her.

She gaped open her mouth to retort, but thought better of it and sighed.

"Uh… fine, I'll let her out."

BeastBoy nodded, and then went rummaging around the room, putting on some clothes. A black t-shirt and jeans. Cere' crouched down next to Raven and placed a hand on her forehead.

Raven's body ceased all motion, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a few minutes. All the while, BeastBoy was desperately trying to wake her up.

When she finally came, she looked up at BeastBoy who was holding her shoulders in his arms.

"You gave me a scare there, Raven. I thought I told you that I wasn't going to lose you," he said, smiling softly.

Raven felt warm tears spring from her eyes and roll down her ashen cheeks. She sat up and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"BeastBoy… there's something I have to tell you…" she whispered.

"What is it?"

Raven pulled away from the comforting embrace and lowered her head in pure shame.

"A boulder didn't kill Starfire…"

BeastBoy's ears twitched.

"What?"

"I said, a boulder didn't kill Starfire."

"Then who did? Cinderblock?"

Raven sniffed.

"No… I-"

There was a knock on the door, and Tempus entered the room. He froze when he saw the part-naked half-demon on the floor with BeastBoy, and this weird creature hovering over them. The all stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh… sorry to… interrupt, but Raven, the ceremony is going to start in about 2 hours…"

And with that said, he slowly closed the door.

After a few seconds, someone broke the silence.

"Okay… that was… awkward."

Cere' and Raven nodded in agreement. BeastBoy looked back down at Raven.

"So, what were you saying?"

Raven opened up her mouth and then closed it immediately.

"Uh… never mind. It was… something stupid."

"But I thought you were saying something about Star's death."

"I just… haven't gotten over it yet."

Raven slowly got to her feet and then walked into the bathroom. BeastBoy slowly got to his feet and gave a humungous yawn, but was soon stopped by Cere's lips upon his.

He quickly pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you."

"Well don't, I already have a girl-"

"And I've kissed her as well."

"What?!"

"Yes, she's a very good kisser… very soft lips-"

"Shut up please," he said as he walked towards the door to get lunch. He was stopped abruptly by Cere's hand grabbing hold of his.

He turned to her, his eyebrows furrowing. Cere' frowned.

"Don't you like me?"

BeastBoy's eyes softened.

"Uh… I do, but not like that."

"Like what?"

"Sexually… well, actually that would be a lie. I do like you sexually… but I love Raven in everyway. Get it?"

"Not entirely."

BeastBoy sighed.

"You'll get it when you find someone."

Cere' grew silent for a moment.

"You really think I'll find someone?" she asked quietly.

BeastBoy smiled.

"Cere', everybody on this earth has someone to love. Some people might not be able to find them, but they are there."

"Will it be a love like yours and Raven's? Because, when I was in your heads, I felt something… something more than just love. It was like… you would sell your soul to the devil just to have her alive."

"And I would. No doubt about it," he said, his fang poking out from his lip in pride.

"She's so lucky to have a guy like you."

"And whoever has you, will be a lucky guy… or girl depending on which way you swing."

Cere' giggled.

"Thanks."

"No problem… come here," he walked up to the… creature, and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug."

"A… hug?"

"Yeah, a hug. Now wrap your arms around me."

She did so and pulled him tight.

"So this is a hug, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"It feels… nice."

Just then, the bathroom door opened up and a gust of steam filled the room. BeastBoy and Cere' immediately broke contact as Raven emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her. She pointed to Cere'.

"You, Ms. Horny-"

"Um… my name is Cere'-"

"You, Ms. Horny, we need to find you some clothes. And you," she said, directing her finger to BeastBoy, who raised up his hands in defeat. "Can you get me some lunch please? I'm starving."

BeastBoy raised and eyebrow, then quickly nodded and ran out the room.

Raven turned her attention back to Cere'.

"C-clothes?" Cere' stuttered.

"Yes, c-clothes," Raven mocked.

"But I absolutely despise clothes! They're so suffocating and I can't show off my beautiful body!" she gasped. "How will I move my tail?! I can't move my tail when it's being constricted inside of… of… jeans!"

She gave a cry and then fell to the floor and curled herself into the fetal position.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Raven muttered.

She rubbed her head in frustration.

"Stand up and shut up. You're giving me a headache."

Cere' sniffed and then stood up, fiddling with her fingers.

"Now come here."

Cere' obeyed and walked up to Raven who was rummaging through a dresser. She pulled put a pair of underwear and some jeans. She extended a finger and let out a small laser of energy to stream from it. Her chakra sparked dangerously as she put holes through the underwear and pants, and when she was done, her balanced faltered.

She shook it off and handed the clothing to Cere', who hesitantly put it on. She smiled softly when her tail pulled through the hole and waved it back and forth.

"Okay, can you make your wings disappear?"

"Yes."

She bent forward a little bit as Raven walked behind her. She didn't notice it before, but there were two large slits were Cere's wings could slide in and out of. It was kind of nasty when she started to draw her wings in because who could here moist muscles contract inside of her back.

When they were completely in, Raven walked back to the dresser and pulled out a bra and a tank-top.

"My size is a little bigger than yours, but I'm sure they'll do just fine."

"I don't know why, but that kind of hurt."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… well, sorry."

She tossed her the bra and let a laser of energy shoot from her finger again and cut two slits in the back of the maroon shirt. Her chakra was started sending off sparks again, and it hit parts of the floor, leaving large, black spots randomly strewn across it.

When she was done, she gave the shirt to Cere' then collapsed to her knees, clutching her head tightly. Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"Raven…?" Cere' said cautiously.

Raven slowly got to her feet, putting a hand on the dresser for support. She quickly dressed (black, baggy jeans and a gray tank-top) then turned to Cere'.

"Every time I do that… there's a flash of pain… and then… her bloody face pops up… no eyes… smiling…"

"Smiling?"

"Yeah, smiling. And, it's not a normal smile either. It's… so wide. Unnaturally wide. It was splitting her face apart. Cracks on her skin appeared and they bled. And her eyes…"

She grew silent, then looked up at Cere', rage burning in her eyes.

"Why did you make me do it?!"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Why did you make me kill Starfire?!"

"I did not make you do anything."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't. If you recall, all I did was tell you to, I never made you. You murdered someone of your on impulse. You killed her. All I did was sit back and watch."

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Raven cried.

"Because, my dear Raven, I don't care who dies on this planet as long as it's not you," Cere' walked up to Raven and cupped her chin, making her look up at her. "You belong to me. There's no where to run, and I'm not planning on letting you go. _You're_ _mine_."

Raven yanked her chin away and snarled at her.

"I'm nobody's but my own."

Cere' laughed.

"You know that's a lie. Before you were mine, you were Trigon's. You never really had a free will of your own, and you never will. You try to act like you don't need anyone, but the truth is you need everyone. You need someone to tell you what to do, or else you see no purpose in life. Isn't that why you joined a team?"

"I joined the team to save people's lives-"

"Lies! You joined a team because you knew that in order to have a team, that they needed a leader. Face it. If you lived on your own, you would find no purpose in your being alive. Why, if it wasn't for me… you would be dead by now."

"That's not true!"

"You know very well it is! You had suicidal thoughts after that rape! Should I hang myself? Or maybe I could jump off the roof. No, the impact wouldn't kill an infant. How about I drown myself in the tub-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Do you think anyone will notice when I'm gone? Maybe if I take a poison that kills me slowly… then maybe they'll notice-"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"But I don't want it to be too painful. Maybe I can make it seem like an accident and die by jumping in front of a bullet to save someone and not use my shield!"

"Shut up!"

Raven drew back her fist and punched Cere' square in the jaw. She flew backwards into the wall and slid down. She arched her back in pain, and looked up at the approaching Raven, putting a hand to her bleeding lip.

"You… hit me…"

"Damn right I did!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face.

Cere' looked at her hand and examined the blood on it as she unsteadily got to her feet. She looked back at Raven with tears in her eyes.

"This feeling-"

"Is called pain. Do you want more of it?"

Cere's breathing became rapid.

"It hurts… why does it hurt?!"

Raven backed up a few steps. This wasn't going the way she planned.

"Cere', calm down. I'm sorry, just… just calm down."

"But you hit me!"

"I'm sorry, just-"

In the blink of an eye, Cere' disappeared from her previous spot in front of Raven.

"Well where's she-"

Cere' had teleported behind her and clasped her fists together and hit it against Raven's back, knocking her too the ground and knocking all the air out of her lungs.

She quickly turned around, only for Cere' to straddle her hips and take her by the collar menacingly. Raven's eyes widened in fear as Cere' drew back a fist.

"Cere'-"

The first punch completely caught Raven off guard. She let out a loud 'oof!' as her head snapped to the side. She felt the familiar taste of blood fill her mouth.

"Cere' stop-"

Another punch was delivered. Blood splattered onto the floor and on Cere's fist. Raven met eyes with her, and she looked simply panicked.

"Please sto-"

Cere' soon found that she could use both her hands in this process. Raven tried to block them with her own hands, but something was holding them down firmly to her sides. When Raven heard a sickening crack it took her a second to realize it was her own nose, Cere' was punching so rapidly.

She soon heard the bedroom door open. It was BeastBoy. He dropped their plates of food on seeing what was happening and ran towards the two brawling girls, or rather, the one that was being brawled on, to try and put it to a stop. Without thinking, he ran up to Cere' and kicked her in the side, knocking her over. She gripped her stomach and clenched her eyes in pain.

BeastBoy helped the bloody woman up and held her face between his hands.

"Raven, are you alright? How badly did she hurt you?"

Raven pulled away from his grasp and spit the overflowing in her mouth on the floor.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Look at you!"

"BeastBoy, I'm fine. Where's Cere'?"

He sighed and then pointed to her pitiable figure curled on the ground. Her body shuddered as she sobbed.

"What's with her anyways?"

"I don't know. I punched her and she freaked out."

"Why'd you punch her?"

"Because she was acting like a bitch," Raven replied as she crouched down next to Cere'.

She gently stroked her dark blonde hair, trying to comfort her.

"Um… what are you doing?"

"Trying to calm her down. She just came out into the real world and has never felt pain before and she just got her first punch. I guess I would be a little unnerved too… and you didn't have to kick her so hard."

"Well _sorry_ for being so concerned."

Just then, Tempus walked in again. Raven stood up and he froze as he took in the scene. A woman cowering on the ground, his best friend covered in blood and a very mad looking green imp.

"Is it just me, or am I the only sane one here?"

"It's just you," everyone replied. Even Cere'.

"Oh, well then…"

"Tempus, what is it?"

"We need to prepare you for the ceremony. Come with me."

"Hold on."

Raven helped Cere' to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

She sniffed.

"Yes… I'm sorry… I just-"

Raven put a finger to her lips, making her stop in mid-sentence.

"It's okay, I understand."

Cere' smiled softly.

Raven turned to BeastBoy.

"I'm gonna be gone for awhile, maybe 3 hours tops."

"3 hours?"

"Yeah. So, you can go and hang out with the guys, but bring Cere' with you. I don't want to leave her alone. Heaven knows what chaos shall ensue if she has her way."

BeastBoy nodded and Raven gave him a quick peck on the lips. Both Tempus' and Cere's body tensed up noticeably for a second.

Raven walked started to walk out the door, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see BeastBoy grinning at her.

"Shouldn't you change before walking out onto the streets?"

"Oh right."

She rummaged through her drawers and picked out the customary white Azarathian outfit and walked into the bathroom. She quickly changed, careful not to touch her nose and walked out, and made sure to grab that special chest off of her bureau.

"Tempus, can you do me a big favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you heal my nose? I'm afraid to use my powers again."

"Um… yeah, sure."

Tempus stood up straight and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Azarath…"

He did a strange symbol with his hands. He took in another deep breath.

"Metrion…"

He switched to another hand symbol, his eyes furrowing in concentration. Once again, he took a deep breath.

"Zinthos…" he stretched out the word as he outreached his arms.

His hands slowly started glowing a pale blue. He opened up his gray eyes and reached over to Raven's face. He put a hand over her cheek, healing the cuts inside, then slid his hand up to her nose, letting it crack back into its normal position.

When he was done, he let his arms drop to his side and started to fall forward.

Raven caught him and helped him keep steady.

"I'm sorry. I forgot how much energy that uses up."

"That's alright. I'm just glad I could help," he said weakly.

Raven put his arm over her shoulder and turned to walk out the door.

"Cere', be good for BeastBoy. And BeastBoy, don't kill anyone," she called out as they walked down the stairs with Tempus leaning on her for support.

"Don't worry, I'll be a good little girl."

"Like hell," Raven said. Tempus and BeastBoy chuckled.

* * *

BB Cy R C

"So… wanna go find Rob and Cy?"

"Sure, why not."

Cere' clamped onto BeastBoy's hand and walked out the door. They stumbled out into the courtyard and walked the many streets of Azarath. They soon stumbled upon a tavern and heard Cyborg's laughter inside.

BeastBoy peeked inside, and sure enough, there they were. A pint of liquor in front of them and surrounded by Azarathian babes. Cyborg seemed to be enjoying himself… but Robin was just sitting there, slumping at his seat, quietly stirring his liquor with a toothpick.

Then BeastBoy caught his eye. He waved to him to come over and BeastBoy obliged. He stepped into the tavern, and Robin's expression noticeably changed when he saw Cere' walk beside him.

Cere' looked Robin in the eyes and smiled at him seductively, her tail swishing behind her at a steady rhythm. He blushed dramatically and lowered his gaze back to his drink.

BeastBoy took a seat next to Robin and ordered water for himself and Cere', who had sat on the other side of BeastBoy.

"Hey BeastBoy."

"Hey Rob. What's up?"

"Oh, uh… nothing much."

"Hey Cy."

"Wazzup BB- woah…"

He laid eyes on Cere' and a grin spread across his face.

"Who's your little friend there?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Cere'," he said, jerking a thumb at her. "Raven's… cousin."

"Well hello there pretty lady," Cyborg said, sticking out a hand.

Cere' took it and they shook.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Cyborg."

"Cyborg. Nice to meet you Cyborg."

"Oh no, the pleasure… is all mine."

Cere' giggled, knowing what he was getting at and retrieved her hand.

"But, I'm interested to know… who this handsome, young man is," she said, referring to Robin.

"This is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans," BeastBoy said.

Robin's cheeks turned even redder than before as he pushed his sunglasses back against his face some more. He reached out a hand and Cere' grasped it in hers.

"Robin… I like that name. It sort of rolls of the tongue," she said, her eyelids lowering seductively.

"Uh… t-thank you. You have a nice name too."

Cere' grinned, showing two small fangs at the side of her mouth. Robin's heart skipped a beat as her dark brown eyes stuck to his, even though hidden by shades.

The waiter came up with the two waters, then BeastBoy asked, "Hey, can we have some food too?"

"Sure, what will you be having?"

"Do you have eggs and waffles?"

"Like that stuff on earth? No, but we have something similar to it."

"'Kay, I'll have what ever that is. Can you make it two servings?"

"Yup, coming right up."

"Thanks."

He turned on his chair to see Cere' flirting with Robin heavily.

He smiled, then leaned back against the counter.

'Two down, one to go,' he said, glancing at Cyborg who was surrounded by even more girls than before.

'Or not.'

* * *

R T

Tempus and Raven walked towards the center of the city, nearing the largest temple in the area.

They reminisced as they walked, thinking of the good and bad times they had together.

When they were at the front entrance of the temple, the silenced and said a few Azarathian words of prayer before entering.

The hallways were long and numerous. No newcomer could ever find their way through here. Yet Tempus and Raven walked through their like experienced monks.

When they were smaller, and was Raven was confined to never leave these walls, Tempus would sneak in and play with her, keep her company. He was probably the only thing that kept her sane within these walls. And she thanked him everyday for it.

They neared the alter and placed their hands on it. Both chanted the usual mantra and the alter disappeared, replaced by a portal.

Raven grabbed Tempus' hand as they stepped into it. A blinding white light surrounded them, but they didn't even flinch.

The room that they teleported into was huge. It was a large domelike room with waterfalls coming out from the north, south, east and west walls. The waterfalls streamed throughout the area, so there was walkways it, leading to a circular center with a platform atop it. The water surged up around that center, and it parted vertically where the walkways lead through.

Inside the wall of water were the 12 high monks of Azarath and another, unfamiliar form standing at the head of the platform.

They both raised their hoods and grabbed hold of eachother's hands again as they walked towards the center.

They took their time walking there, for it was custom in this occasion to not rush. When someone's chakra breaks, it is very bad luck, and they need to be as careful as can be, especially with the daughter of Trigon under the knife this time.

As they reached the platform, the monks started chanting.

Tempus and Raven remained silent.

Tempus walked over towards the foot of the platform, which was his place in the ceremony, and up close, you realized it was a table of white stone.

Raven walked up to the head of the table where the overseer of the operation stood, and bowed respectively.

Then she said:

"_O Pastor animarum,  
et o prima vox,  
perquam omnes creati sumus,  
nunc tibi,  
tibi placeat,  
ut degneris nos liberare  
de miseriis et languoribus nostris."_

The person replied:

"_O rubor sanguinis,  
qui de excelso illo fluxisti,  
quod divinitas tetigit, _

tu flos es,  
quem hiems de flatu serpentis  
num quam lesit."

Raven raised an eyebrow. The voice that replied was unusually light, and it was not the traditional verse that it replied with. Normally a man would carry out this procession and would say something a little more serious. This guy was talking about how she was a flower of the winter and that a serpent couldn't harm her.

"Who are you?"

The figure lowered her hood, and dark violet tresses fell out. Indigo eyes looked back at her.

Raven gasped.

"M… mother?"

* * *

Well, that's the end of that. How did you like it? 28 pages long, so u better have read the whole damn thing. I was listenin to Celtic music while writin this, and it sure does help me in my writing mood. The violin is the most beautiful instrument in the world and the Celtic ppl help us live it. Music heals the soul man, ya know . I shall try to update soon. Talk to ya'll later 


	14. Chapter 14

Like an Animal

Chapter 14

I do not own Teen Titans

Hallo my faithful and very beautiful reviewers!

Sorry I took so long to update. Today there will be some very serious tension going on between two certain relatives. The tension will be so thick you could cut it with a spoon, and that's really saying something because I can barely scoop up ice cream with a spoon… they make it so chunky nowadays…

Oh, and make Raven 19 and BeastBoy 17. Because before I think I made them 18 and 16, but screw those ages. 17 is the way to go!

* * *

"Mother what are you doing here?" Raven whispered harshly.

The two had gone over to a corner of the dome, away from the eavesdropping monks.

"Well, I've been promoted to a higher social status in the Azarathian Council. Daughter, you don't know how happen I am to see you. You've grown beautifully-"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I could've been dead and you wouldn't have given a damn-"

"How dare you say that! I've been concerned for your safety ever since-"

"Ever since when? Ever since Trigon came to fulfill the prophecy? What about before then Arella? Did you ever think of me? Whether I was alive and well? And speaking of which, where were you when Trigon came?"

Arella averted her eyes away from her daughter's piercing gaze.

"Raven, you must understand. I had to find someplace safe, away from here where he could find me so easily."

Raven breathed a laugh.

"So you went into hiding," Raven shook her head. "You're still the same spineless coward you were back then."

Arella looked up at Raven, tears threatening to fall down both their pale cheeks.

"I am not proud of what I've done. But I'm willing to make it up to you."

Raven turned around, wrapping her arms around herself in a self-hug.

"Not once did you ever say you loved me. You never summoned me to Azarath to visit. Never did you visit me in the temple even though I was on the brink of insanity from loneliness. I don't think you even remember my birthday."

Both of them sniffed simultaneously, tears falling down their faces.

"Why here? Why now?" Raven said after a time.

She heard Arella walk up behind her and she turned around. She was surprised to feel her mother's arms wrap around her in an embrace.

"Because Raven, I do love you. I did want to summon you to Azarath, but what would I say to a daughter I've neglected for so long? I wanted so badly to visit you in the temples, but it was forbidden, so I watched you from the balcony while you played in the courtyard with Tempus. I wished that one day you would come running into my arms with a smile on your face. I wished that you would come to me with your problems and your accomplishments. You don't know how proud I am of the strong woman that you've become… especially without my help. And Raven, I do remember you're birthday. It's just… I've been so… afraid."

Raven pulled away from her.

"Afraid? You were afraid? What about for standing up for what you believe in, huh? I stood up to Trigon and killed him," Raven sighed. "You couldn't even muster up the courage to sneak into the temple."

"Raven-"

"No!"

Arella paused, then looked down at her feet in shame.

Raven rubbed her temple before looking back up at her sulking mother.

"Look… can we just get this ceremony over with?" Raven said, turning on her heels to walk back towards the stone table.

"But I-"

"Arella… please just… let's just go," she pleaded.

Arella nodded as they both wiped the tears from their eyes. As they walked back out to the waiting monks, Raven put on her apathetic façade.

Arella walked back up to the head of the table and waited for Raven to step up. She took in a deep breath then said, "Have you brought the item required?"

"I have," Raven replied, reaching into her cloak and pulling out that small chest. She handed it to Arella then bowed, a small sneer on her face, then laid down on the stone table.

The monks started chanting again as Arella opened the chest and pulled out a translucent purple dagger. It was passed around the circle of monks until it reached Tempus. He raised it up into the air then chanted:

"_Turne tesse para ku varum…" _(I'm sorry to say that I don't know what this particular phrase means, so if it translates into something totally off subject… you know why)

The blade started generating a soft glow as it was passed back to Arella.

When she received the dagger, she looked down at it hesitantly.

"This blade shall restore her Azarathian honor."

"_This blade shall restore her Azarathian honor," _everyone chanted.

"Shattered and broken like her precious chakra."

"_Shattered and broken like her precious chakra."_

"May Azar grant me a steady hand," she said, her voice cracking as she raised the blade above her head.

"_May Azar grant her a steady hand."_

Tempus', Raven's and Arella's eyes widened in anxiety and fear.

"And may this woman in my care and Azar forgive me for my past deeds," she muttered so only Raven could hear.

Raven clenched her eyes shut as Arella plunged the dagger downward. It hit her chakra square on, to everyone's relief. But the process wasn't over yet.

The blade was supposed to be engulfed by her chakra, but only the tip was inserted and it refused to budge any further. Her chakra was refusing the help.

This took everyone by utter surprise.

"Be strong Raven," Arella said as she took both her hands and drove it in.

As it slowly moved through her mental barrier, it started ripping away at her mind, slowly tearing away the fabric of her being and rebuilding it exactly the way it was before.

It hit another barrier, this one stronger than the last.

Arella put all of her weight into one last push.

Raven eyes shot open as she felt it break through her mind.

She drew in a deep breath, and let out a horrifying scream.

BB C

* * *

BeastBoy and Cere' were walking down one of the many streets of Azarath.

They were deeply engrossed in a conversation in the normality's of a school life, until Cere' stopped walking and gripped her head in pain.

"Are you alright?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes. I think it's just all those drinks Robin bought me. 6 glasses of liquor can't be good for your health."

"Oh. You wanna go back to our room?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yes BeastBoy, I'm fine."

"If you say so," he muttered.

"So… what were you saying about… cafeteria food, was it?"

"Oh yeah… you see, cafeteria food isn't really food at all. It's actually a genetic parasitic coding-"

Cere' let out a cry and fell to her knees, clutching her head tightly. Her pupils shortened dramatically and her claws extended until they started causing little droplets of blood to form on her scalp. Her wings shot out of her back and strained themselves as her fangs lengthened. Her tail stood erect and the hair bristled on it.

"Cere', are you alright?!"

"Raven… her head…"

A scream tore through Cere's throat, but it wasn't her own. It echoed throughout the streets, and people started to crowd around them.

"C'mon Cere', we gotta get you back to the room."

He quickly changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cere' by the shoulders and took off into the air.

Cere' flinched as BeastBoy's talons dug into her skin, but she focused more at the searing pain racking through her body.

They soon reached their balcony and BeastBoy gently laid her down before transforming back into a human.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"Okay, what do I do now? What do I do now?" he panicked, trying to find some way to help his friend in need.

"Burning…" Cere' whispered hoarsely.

"Burning? Burning, what do you do for burning…? Water!"

BeastBoy ran to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth. He carefully placed it on Cere's head and waited to see her reaction. She simply shook it off then said, "Hot, all over…"

"All over?"

She nodded.

BeastBoy took his hand and placed it on her forehead. Hot. He moved his hand down to her collarbone. Hotter. Her stomach. Scorching. Her outspread wings were moving up and down unconsciously, trying to keep themselves cool.

"Okay, can you retract your wings so I can… take off your shirt?"

She nodded a 'no'.

BeastBoy sighed. Raven was going to kill him. He grabbed hold of the front of Cere's tank top and ripped it down the middle. He moved down and unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off and tossed them to the side.

"Did that help?"

"A little… but-"

She let out a groan, and her body noticeably turned to a light shade of red.

"Dammit. Uh… okay. Hold on."

He ran into the bathroom again and Cere' heard water pounding onto a surface. He came back out with a wet towel in hand and laid that across her.

"'Kay, the tub is running now."

"BeastBoy…!" she cried. "The towel is hot…"

"What? That's impossible! I just put it on you!"

He grabbed hold of the towel then quickly let it go. He cradled his hand which started had already started to turn red.

"You've got to be kiddin' me," he whispered to himself, examining his now Christmas colored hand.

He looked back at Cere' who was now panting profusely, her unnaturally large tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

BeastBoy was clenching his teeth in frustration, trying to figure out how to get Cere' into the tub. An idea struck his head.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his uniform gloves. He slipped them on then went back over to Cere' again.

"Can you fold your feathers a lil'?"

Cere' nodded weakly, then began to fold them a little ways. As she was doing this, she cringed with obvious pain.

"That's as far… as they'll go…" she breathed.

BeastBoy hesitated. She didn't fold them in very far, and he didn't want to damage them.

He quickly grabbed her bridal style and ran to the bathroom, her skin burning his arms. he gently started putting her into the water. Feet first. Once her toes hit the water, steam slowly started streaming up. As he gradually put her in further, more steam rose, obscuring his vision. But he took special care in her wings and head, making sure they were on the rise of the tub.

He laid his hand on her head again, and it was cooling down dramatically, but she was still in such pain. Then without warning, she threw back her head, and let out a scream.

R T A

* * *

Raven took in another deep breath and let out a scream as Arella slowly retracted the dagger from her chakra.

Arella struggled as she pulled it out slowly, trying to make sure she didn't destroy any part of Raven's mind.

Most of the patients, during this part of the procedure, would either die of shock or go mad.

Raven was doing fine… until she ceased screaming and her eyes rolled into the back of her head moments later that is.

Arella's eyes widened as tears threatened to fall, but she didn't stop the gradually procedure. If she did, Raven would die for sure.

"Raven, please don't leave us," she whispered as tears dripped from her eyes onto her daughter's face.

Tempus was trembling underneath his cloak, watching Raven's lifeless body with tear filled eyes. He sucked air through clenched teeth as he twisted the belt around his robe nervously.

One of the monks scolded him, and he stopped fiddling and stood up straight.

Finally, Arella successfully pulled out the blade and dropped it on the ground. She leaned down over her daughter and gripped the sides of her very pale face.

(Raven's chakra is now fixed)

"Raven…?"

She gently patted her cheek, but Raven didn't stir.

Tempus walked over to his friend and looked down at her.

"Come on Corvus… wake up," he said weakly.

"Come on. You're stronger than that," he said, putting a hand on her arm.

When she didn't budge, he let out a shuddered cry and dropped to his knees, shaking Raven's limp arm.

"You have to wake up. You can't leave us here… you can't leave us here damn it!"

Arella crumpled to the ground next to Tempus.

"Raven… my Raven…" she wailed.

The monks stood their silently as the cries increased and echoed throughout the dome, hands folded at their sides, unmoving and unblinking.

One of them, his face hidden by his hood's shadow, smiled to himself as the sobs rang through his ears.

Unbeknownst to everyone, he had tipped the blade with poison as it was passed around, and then, all he had to do was wait.

(Quick explanation: The blade is made of the same jewel as the Azarathian's chakra. When you put the blade into the broken chakra, the chakra jewel is replaced with a blade shard. So every time the blade is used, it losses a piece of itself because it is now part of the chakra.)

BB C Ro Cy

* * *

After BeastBoy put Cere' into the cool water, she let out a scream then passed out.

Her fever had cooled, and she looked fine… but something just didn't feel right. BeastBoy could sense it.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later, and Robin and Cyborg walked in.

BeastBoy quickly ran to them, grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Help her! Something's wrong! She got all hot and it burned me then I put her in the water and now she isn't doing anything at all!"

Robin stood there stock still for a moment, then quickly lifted Cere' out of the water and placed her on the scorched/wet bed.

"Cyborg, give me a body scan, ASAP!"

Cyborg ran over to the side of the bed and lifted his arm over Cere'. A blue laser shot out of his arm and fanned over Cere's body. When the scan was complete, he read the results that were trailing rapidly down the screen on his arm. He looked up with a scared expression on his face.

"Poison… poison spread throughout her whole body, her whole circulatory system."

"Well take it out!" BeastBoy yelled.

"That's the problem. She has a blood type that I've never seen before. We can't replace it."

"Or maybe… we don't have to replace it…"

Everyone turned to face Robin.

"What?"

"We can filter it. We'll stick a small tube in her arm which connects into a filter, then the filter will get rid of the poison, then another tube will be on the on the opposite side of the filter and will transmit the clean blood back into her system."

(This little filter idea will probably never work in real life… but this is TT biotch!!!)

"Cyborg, I'm sure you know what items we'll need."

Cyborg nodded, then headed out the door.

"BeastBoy, leave the ro-"

"No! I'm staying. I'm not leaving this spot."

Robin wasn't paying any attention to him, and was actually looking around the room.

"Where's Raven?"

"Oh, um… she went to this ceremony thing-"

"Alone?"

"No, she went with Tempus. Why?"

Robin let out a relieved sigh.

"Some people here are still against her since she's still Trigon's daughter. I heard some people over talking at the tavern after you and Cere' left. They were planning on… doing something, I can't really remember what."

He shrugged as Cyborg came back with the junk they needed to pull off this impossible task.

They hooked the contraption up to Cere' and waited as it filtered her blood.

It actually seemed to work since her breathing returned back to normal, but she still seemed pretty out of it.

"Dudes, I think she's sleeping."

R T A

* * *

No pulse.

No breath.

No color.

Officially, she was dead.

So why were her lips to forming incoherent words?

Why were her fingers still twitching?

And why were her legs still kicking?

Everyone watched in either horror or amazement as Raven, literally, came back from the dead.

Her eyes rolled back into their preferred positions and regained their amethyst hue as she slowly came back

The murderous monk's eyes darted nervously across the room as Raven slowly sat up.

She gripped her head and glanced around the room curiously. Her eyes soon traveled to Tempus' and she saw his tear stained face.

"D… did I do something wrong?"

Tempus and Arella stood stock still for a moment before tackling her with hugs worthy of Starfire.

Arella laid gentle kisses on Raven's forehead and cheeks as Tempus continued squeezing the living daylights out of her.

"As much as I like… being loved," she choked. "I still don't want to be… suffocated by it."

They back away from Raven and she took in a grateful breath of air.

"So… why's everyone staring at me like that?"

"Because, daughter, you died… and then you came back to us."

"I… died?"

"Yes," Tempus sniffed. "We thought we lost you for good Corvus."

"How'd I die?"

"The blade-"

"The blade shouldn't have- couldn't have killed me. There was something else I felt invading my mind… something foreign. Where's the dagger?"

Arella looked around on the floor, and picked up the dagger quickly and handed it to Raven. She examined it closely and found a few green splotches on the tip.

"Poison," she muttered to herself.

'_But how did it get there?'_

Her eyes looked around the room, observing the monks closely.

A couple were fidgeting with their fingers or robes but nothing more.

She looked around at them a couple times, and then her eyes connected with one that seemed a little too apprehensive. He noticeably paled when she didn't break eye contact with him.

He looked around the room only to see the other monks staring at him also.

He gave a whimper before turning around and sprinting down the narrow walkway above the clear crystal stream.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black beam of energy shot out from the palm of her hand and sped over towards the monk. It hit him square in the back and he fell over into the water.

Everyone crowded onto the walkway and watched as the traitor resurfaced.

Raven parted through the crowd and casually waited for the man to take a breath before surrounding him in black aura and lifting him into the air in front of her.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill me?"

The man just sputtered out some water, refusing to talk.

"Are you a unic?"

He nodded his head no, and quickly regretted it, because Raven now hand her hand inches away from his crotch, surrounded in black aura, sparking dangerously close.

"Tell me what I want to know… or you'll lose your main purpose in life. Get it?"

He nodded furiously.

"M-my name is Murtagh. I'm an assassin and I was hired to kill you."

"Who hired you?"

He didn't reply.

"Who hired you!" A spark hit his thigh, and he gave out a cry and crossed his legs.

"Uh… she didn't say. All she said was that if I didn't successfully kill you then I should give you a message."

"She…? What was the message?"

"Um… 'What's up, witch.' Yes, that was it. Please, please don't hurt me."

"Witch?"

She looked down in concentration, trying to remember something that she had long ago forgotten. Then it seemed to hit her.

Her head snapped up to face the monk again.

"This person, what did she look like? Tell me!"

"I-I don't know exactly what she looked like, she was in the shadows. But- but I did see a lock of hair. I-it was blonde."

Raven's eyes widened.

'_How did she find out I was here…? How did she find an assassin here? Better yet, how did she come back?'_

"Please, please, can you let me go now? Don't take it personally, but it's my job. I have a family, you know."

Raven looked at him with disgust, then sent him flying across the vast room, putting in a little too much power than need be.

He hit the wall hard, and fell unconscious into the water.

Raven slapped a hand against her head.

"Dammit. Uh… can somebody go get him before he drowns?"

One of the younger monks nodded and stripped until he was in his black loincloth, then dove into the water to save Murtagh.

Tempus started chuckling behind her, then grabbed onto Raven's hand and started leading them out the temple.

"Come on, let's go. The ceremony is over and I for one am starving."

Raven smiled and let Tempus guided her out of the temple, but before they reached the main entrance in the primary part of the temple, they heard footsteps running up behind them.

They stopped and turned around to see Arella running towards them.

She stopped in front of Raven.

"I… I was wondering if maybe we can go to dinner tomorrow. Get to know each other maybe. I am very sorry for being such a disappointment in your eyes, but… I want to make it up to you Raven. And… I want to know what it's like to have… a daughter's love."

"Mother… I don't know-"

"Please, just think about it. Please…"

Raven sighed, then after a while of thought, nodded her head.

Arella's face seemed to brighten a little as she gave a small smile.

"Then we'll meet at the front entrance of this temple at dusk."

"Alright."

They bowed to each other before turning their separate ways.

Arella to the intimate confines of the towering temple.

Raven to the unforgiving world that had forever signed her as an outcast.

BB R Cy C

* * *

"So… she's sleeping?"

"Well, she looks like she's part cat…"

"Maybe she went into a dormant state."

The boys pondered at this as they watched her sleep peacefully.

"Should we… should we wake her up?"

"No, let's let her sleep."

"Should we change her clothes?"

They all looked down at her, then nodded almost eagerly.

"But wouldn't that be considered sexual assault?"

"Look, she's not human and we're not on earth, so what's the problem?"

"Well, look at it this way. Would she care if you changed her clothes?"

"Yes! Yes she would!"

Cyborg and Robin looked at BeastBoy, smiles lining their faces.

"Okay, since you're so against the idea-"

"Why don't you changer her-"

"I mean at least then you _might_ lose your virginity."

The started laughing as BeastBoy blushed.

They walked out the door and slammed it behind them.

"Don't be to rough with her! We don't want her to be cripple now!" he heard Cyborg shout from down the hallway.

BeastBoy muttered a curse then walked over towards the sleeping Cere'.

He carefully plucked out the two tubes in her arm and placed the blood filter in the closet.

"Raven, please forgive me if I go too far."

He walked over to Cere's sleeping body, and leaned over her.

He watched as her breasts moved up and down with her steady breathing, her nipples visible from beneath her bra because of the cold water. He gulped as he slowly tore off the remains of her shirt.

Okay, now what about the wet underwear?

He hooked his thumbs into the underwear, and slowly slid it down.

Her smell entered his nose, and he had to resist the sudden urge to finger her.

Why was she aroused? She was as good as dead a few minutes ago. But then again, she was a weird one. Her scent actually reminded him of Raven a little bit. Just a little bit.

BeastBoy tossed her underwear in the corner somewhere and looked back down at her.

He couldn't help but put his hands on her thighs and running them up the curves of her hips, her hard smooth abs, her ribcage, and then he stopped, right underneath her breasts.

Cere' sighed, and then shifted a little, raising her arms above her head. BeastBoy froze until she stopped moving, then realized what position she was in.

Did she now what he was doing? Was she letting him touch her?

He shook his head, then hesitantly moved his hands underneath her bra.

Her breasts molded perfectly into his hands, and he would've been content just to hold them like that.

He slowly started kneading her breasts, increasing his speed every so often.

He looked up at Cere' to see her face. She had a smile playing on her lips and her tail started to waver.

BeastBoy's face dropped when he realized what he was doing and he abruptly stood up straight, turning away from Cere'.

Cere' sat up and looked over at the blushing BeastBoy.

"Why did you stop? That felt great."

"Because, I would be betraying Raven's trust."

"But, you two aren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend. So you wouldn't be betraying anything… anyone I mean."

She walked up to him, discarding her bra and sighing in relief at being free from the constrains of that binding mechanism. She put a hand on his back and he tensed up noticeably as she trailed a claw down his back.

"You know you want me… so why don't you take me?"

"Because I already have someone. I love her, and she loves me."

"So, you're not allowed to love more than one person?"

"Um… th-"

"Because Raven seems to have taken a very strong liking towards that Tempus fellow. It almost seems to be forming into something… bigger."

BeastBoy turned around to face Cere'.

"Love?"

"I don't know, but I do know that they have shown their affection for each other in many ways."

"Have they… done it?"

Cere' shrugged.

"They might've. And if they have, you could always get your revenge…"

"How?"

Cere' grinned, baring her white canines. It made her almost seem like a vixen, and it made BeastBoy's heart jump.

She took hold of the back of BeastBoy's neck and drew him into a deep kiss. He didn't resist.

She started falling back on the bed, bringing him with her. He didn't resist.

She then grabbed hold of his shirt and started pulling it over his head, breaking their intimate kiss for only a second, then diving back for more.

Cere' drew her wings into her back as she ran her hands over his back.

BeastBoy pulled away from their kiss to undo his pants, but was stopped by Cere' you had grabbed hold of his bottom lip with her teeth. They went back into a devouring kiss, and somehow, Cere' flipped them over so that she was on top.

"Let me do it, I insist," she said as she slipped off BeastBoy's pants and boxers.

She grabbed hold of his hard erection and started pumping it experimentally.

"How does that feel?"

"A little lower," he breathed.

She obeyed and moved her hand a little lower, and soon noticed that he was bucking his hips with her hand motion. She had enough of that and moved back up to his face, kissing and biting his neck and collarbone.

She moved up to his ear and whispered, "Bring out the Beast for me."

He looked up at her.

"Are you sure? I won't be able to stop once I start."

She nodded.

"I'll bring it out when we get to that point."

He started kissing her again, moving his hands down her back. He reached down between her thighs and entered a finger into her wet pussy.

He felt her jump at the sudden intrusion, and he smiled against her lips.

He pulled out his fingers after awhile and then flipped them over so that he was on top again.

"Are you ready?"

Cere' nodded eagerly, almost impatiently.

BeastBoy smiled, then let the Beast rip through him.

And then, they shared their salty, savage passion, going rapidly, tearing and biting, not caring what one did to the other, or how much blood was shed.

But that didn't matter.

Blood merely fueled them, like an animal.

R T

* * *

After eating a fine meal at a local tavern, Raven teleported herself and Tempus to the highest spire in Azarath, where they laid on a domelike top, their shoes to the side, and talked about everything they could think of.

Time flew, and they watched as midday, turned to evening, which turned to nighttime.

The stars here were bigger, and much more beautiful than the ones on earth.

They were a mix of purples and blues, reds and oranges that faded into each other. The sky was the deepest shade of blue you could ever imagine, and it didn't fade into a black. More of like a deep purple. And he moon, oh the moon. The moon was such a white that it almost seemed blue. It glimmered wonderfully in the middle of the sky and it simply set chills down your spine.

"It's beautiful," Raven breathed.

Both Tempus and Raven were sprawled out on the ground, looking up into the sky.

"As are you," Tempus said, his voice low and tantalizing.

Raven blushed, and turned her face towards him.

"You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't."

Raven's eyes narrowed as Tempus started chuckling. She turned her face back to the sky, studying the stars.

She heard Tempus scoot over closer to her and plop down into his sprawled position again.

He placed a hand on top of hers, and it made her heart jump for a second.

"I'm sorry Corvus; you know I didn't mean it. I was just poking fun. You know you're beautiful."

She muttered a thanks, and then scooted over to Tempus and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Raven sighed as Tempus played with her purple locks.

"I missed you a lot, Tempus, while I was on earth. I thought about you everyday."

She couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Is that right?"

He felt her nod against his chest.

They laid in silence for a moment, just watching the swirling stars and beautiful moon.

"I would cry every night, because I didn't know where you had gone, and I thought that you had forgotten about me. And then I found someone, and we fell in love. For awhile at least," Tempus said.

He sighed.

"She found… someone else. Then one day she just packed up and… moved somewhere. It absolutely broke my heart. And then for some reason, my thoughts started returning back to you. My little raven…"

He drifted off into his own thoughts, but cut himself off.

"But, that's all in the past now. Plus, you're here. And you've made me so much happier since your arrival. Sometimes I wish we could go back into the past so that we could spend our whole childhood together."

"That would've been nice…"

"Yeah. I'm sure it would've been pure bliss."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"So we'll be ignorant children."

"If ignorance is bliss, then what is knowledge?"

Tempus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

Raven smiled and shrugged.

"Come here you idiot."

He kneeled over her and started tickling her ferociously.

She squealed with delight as he traveled over her neck and stomach.

"Tempus, stop!" she laughed.

He continued, his grin growing wider at the fun they were having together.

"Don't tell me the all powerful Raven is ticklish!"

He went to the crook of her neck, where he found she was most ticklish, and tormented her until tears poured out of her eyes.

They continued laughing and squealing and giggling under the stars until they got tired and calmed down.

Tempus trailed a hand down the side of Raven's face, examining her in the pale moonlight. Her amethyst eyes glinted mysteriously, and it entranced him into an almost dreamlike state. Then the small smile playing on her lips caught his attention. That smirk, _her_ smirk that could just make the world seem to stop and watch it.

His tongue danced behind his lips for her, wanting her. Wanting every inch of her for the first time. Something bloomed inside of him. This feeling for Raven, so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. It almost scared him.

He brushed a thumb over her lips in wanting. Raven's smile slowly faded and her eyelids lowered, making her look more enchanting than before. It absolutely took his breath away.

Before he could stop himself, those three words of power that could change a lifetime spilled from his mouth, dripped down his chin, then dispersed into the air.

"I love you."

Those words echoed, no, pounded into their ears.

Raven's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. She looked deep into his grey eyes to see any sign that he was lying.

He wasn't.

"Tempus…"

"Corvus… Raven… please can I have just- just one kiss?"

He was trembling with nervousness now, waiting on her answer.

She closed her jaw then replied, "You don't ask for a kiss stupid, you just take it."

Tempus paused for a second, and took that as a yes.

He slowly moved down, his vision darting nervously from her eyes to her lips.

After what seemed like an eternity, he placed his lips upon hers.

Raven grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Tempus cupped her cheek and moaned into her mouth as Raven moved her hand up and grabbed a handful of his short, spiky hair. She pulled his head up, exposing his neck and started kissing it greedily. She went back to his wanting lips and started messing with his black hair.

Tempus pulled away after awhile and moved down to her collarbone, kissing it through her white leotard.

He stopped and looked down at her breasts, then up to her eyes, mentally asking for permission. She nodded and watched as he sat up against her hips and looked down at her. It was obvious he had never done this before, and was scared he would do something wrong.

He raised his hands and placed them on her breasts. A blush spread across his face and he looked up at Raven again, and she nodded.

"Uh…" he said nervously.

Raven smiled, then placed her hands on top of his and made him squeeze and knead. After while of showing him how to do it, she dropped her hands and watched as he continued without her help.

She moaned gently, and he smiled down at her, happy that he could cause her pleasure.

He started experimenting now, and pinched and tugged at her nipples, making her jolt with excitement. He was pleased with the reply of louder moans coming from the woman's mouth.

Raven had had enough of all this clothing crap blocking them from a more… intimate experience, so after awhile she made Tempus stop and stand up.

She stood up with him, and unlatched her cloak, letting it drift to the ground.

Tempus' blush rose to his cheeks again as he took in her figure, and the blush darkened even more as she approached him and placed a hand on his chest.

She started kissing him softly, slowly moving her hands down to the rope tied around his waist. She undid the knot and it fell to the ground at their feet. Then she bent down to the feet of his robes and lifted it over his head, leaving him in nothing but a loincloth.

He didn't have abs or anything, but he was clearly healthy. There was a bulge poking out from the thin cloth of his underwear.

Raven looked up at him and smirked.

"A little excited, aren't we?"

He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I can't really help it, you know. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to. I mean-"

He cut himself off when Raven started unbuckling her belt and zipping off her leotard. She couldn't quite reach the zipper, so she turned her back to Tempus and waited for him to unzip it.

He gulped and raised an unsteady hand, slowly pulling down the zipper, exposing her muscled back to the illuminating glow of the bright moonlight. She turned around, and he pulled it down, his body trembling with anxiety.

When he pulled it down to her feet, she kicked it to the side, leaving both of them in their underwear now. Tempus stared at her bare breasts, like he'd never seen such things before, and I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't.

Raven suppressed a laugh and took his hands in hers, then placed them on her supple breasts.

He lightly squeezed them after awhile, a small smile spreading over his lips as he looked up at Raven.

"What?" she asked.

He just shrugged, and continued kneading her breasts. Raven smirked, then leaned up and kissed him deeply. He removed his hands from her breasts and moved them around to her back, rubbing them up and down.

Somehow, they ended up on the ground again without breaking for air.

Soon they broke apart. Tempus looked down at Raven as he slid her underwear over her thighs and tossed it to the pile of clothes. He went down lower, so that he was over her pussy and started tugging and circling his finger around her clit.

She gasped and moaned, which urged Tempus on. He soon found his two fingers submerged within her. She lightly bucked against him as he ventured around inside of her, curving his fingers and rubbing them against the walls.

"Enough. Just please take me," she said.

Tempus paused and looked up at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just please fuck me."

He chuckled.

"A little demanding now, aren't we?"

Raven growled in frustration, then sat up and pulled Tempus back over her. She pulled down his underwear, and looked down to see his manhood. It wasn't as big as BeastBoy's, but it was still a good size. And he wasn't so hairy.

Tempus got a little nervous again, and was hesitant to enter her. So instead, Raven flipped them around and straddled Tempus' hips.

He watched as she guided his dick into her, nonchalantly moaning as it went deeper.

She started rocking back and forth, until Tempus grabbed hold of her hips and made her stop.

"C-can I do it?" he asked.

"…?"

"Um… can I be on top? Please…"

"Oh, yeah, of course."

He flipped them over again, and set his hands on either side of Raven's head, trying not to put all his weight on her. She smiled up at him and he blushed, smiling back.

He slowly started thrusting in and out of her, trying to get the right rhythm. Raven grabbed hold of his hips and started rocking with him, which helped him a great deal, because he couldn't keep a beat to save his life.

Tempus started moaning along with Raven, making an erotic chorus as they started rocking harder and faster.

Sweat glistened off of them in the moonlight as a cool breeze licked at their nude bodies.

Raven trailed her nails up and down Tempus' back as he increased speed.

He was gentle though. Not like BeastBoy, where every time they did it, it was rough and fast. Tempus, on the other hand, would look down at Raven's eyes, seeing if there was any hint of her wanting to stop or slow down.

They didn't just make love… they made delicious.

Candy eyes, taffy tongues, succulent lips, chocolate collarbones, grape-drop tipped breasts…

As they felt each other near their climax, they started rocking harder against each other. The crude sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the isolated rooftop.

When their climax hit, it almost felt like heaven between their thighs. Raven arched her back into them and they both cried out in pure ecstasy. His warm seed spread throughout her shuddering body.

Tempus' collapsed on top of Raven, small beads of renewed sweat breaking out on their foreheads. Raven fluttered kisses over Tempus' face and neck, their eyes closed in exhaustion and pleasure.

"Raven, that felt absolutely wonderful," he said, completely out of breath as he rolled beside her.

She curled up into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She groaned, kissing his neck, and then said, "I know. I loved it. How you did it, how you made it felt…"

He sighed, playing with her dark tresses.

"But do you love me?" he whispered.

Raven paused, not sure of how to answer him.

"I see…" he said after a time, making a move to get up.

"Wait!" Raven shouted, putting a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I do love you…"

"But…?"

"…but, I love BeastBoy also…"

Tempus' laid there, propped up on his shoulders, looking at Raven hard.

"You have quite the dilemma then."

"No shit."

Tempus chuckled.

"Such colorful language. Pick that up on earth?"

Raven grinned.

"Actually, I unintentionally picked it up from BeastBoy… BeastBoy! What time is it?"

Tempus craned his head up to the moon, then looked back down at her lazily.

"About 1-"

"Dammit!"

She scurried up and hastily looked around for her clothes.

Tempus watched in slight amusement as she clumsily put back on her white attire.

"Raven…"

"What?!" she said, fumbling with her cloak.

"Your shoes… they're on the wrong foot," he chuckled.

Raven looked down, muttered a curse, and plopped down to readjust her shoes.

Tempus stood up, basking in all of his naked glory and walked over towards Raven. She looked up to find a cock staring back at her and she jerked back, surprised, then smirked.

"Are you gonna put that away or what?"

He grinned down at her, and she smiled back. She licked the tip of his cock that made him gasp in surprise and then she stood up, taking him full on the lips.

The pulled away and Raven said, "I gotta go now."

She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Tempus who had a firm hold on her hand. She looked at him in and was surprised to see that his eyes had saddened.

"Please… please don't go. Can't you stay with me for the night? You can make up an excuse for BeastBoy. Say you were out later than expected and was too tired to go home, so you came over to my house. He won't suspect a thing. Please…"

"Tempus… you have to understand. I can't just do that. it wouldn't be right."

Tempus opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

His grip loosened around Raven's hand until it fell to his side.

"I'm sorry Te-"

"Just go," he said sullenly.

Raven was taken aback by his sudden hostility, and hesitated before speaking again.

"Tempus-"

"Just leave me!"

He turned his back on her, his head bowed in anger, tears forming in his eyes.

He didn't look up until he heard that familiar hum of a portal opening and closing.

He turned around, and she was gone.

TT

* * *

Raven walked up the stairs of the inn and onto the 5th floor.

She was in such deep thought about her and Tempus, that she didn't notice the strange noises coming from her room.

She reached for the doorknob and opened it wide.

As she walked in, she froze in mid-step as she looked up to the scene placed in front of her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

She had just got BeastBoy and Cere' caught in a moment of passionate kissing, naked and sweaty in their bed. The smell of sex lingered in the air. Sickening and suffocating.

BeastBoy and Cere' looked up to see a very shocked Raven standing in the doorway.

BeastBoy eyes widened and his jaw hung slack.

"Raven…"

Her eyes kept shifting back from Cere' to BeastBoy, and she seemed to be shaking. From what, they'll never know. Either to suppress tears or anger, probably both.

Raven took a step back as BeastBoy sat up. He extended an arm of pleading towards her, then she turned tails and ran, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Raven, wait!" he shouted as he hastily put on some boxers and ran out the door, leaving Cere' in the room alone.

BeastBoy ran out into the hallway, and chased after Raven.

He caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She fiercely shook it off, then turned around and pushed him away into the wall.

"Don't touch me!"

"Raven, please just listen to me. Let me explain-"

"Explain what? That you've been sleeping with another woman?! That I've just caught you in the act of making love to her! I think that pretty much explains itself-"

"You're not being fair!"

"Fair? Do you think it's fair I caught you in our bed with a mutant lust monster?! New flash BeastBoy! Life isn't fair, so just stay away from me!"

"Raven-"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me, and don't bother looking for me."

They both paused for a moment, chest heaving heavily, until Raven opened a portal beneath her.

"Raven wait!"

He dove for her, just as her head was sinking into the floor. He jumped a little to late and landed hard on his stomach.

He slammed the ground in frustration and anger, loud enough to make Cyborg and Robin walk out of their rooms.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked.

BeastBoy warily sat up against the wall and looked up at Cyborg and Robin.

"I just tripped over my feet. I'm so stupid…"

Cyborg shot a nervous glance at Robin. Obviously, something was wrong.

"Is everything alright man? I thought I heard you and Raven going at it."

"It was just your imagination. All I did was trip over myself, then I started cussing, okay?" he said impatiently.

"Alright man, calm down. Just trying to help."

The duo turned and walked back into their separate rooms.

When their doors closed, BeastBoy covered his face with his hands, deeply regretting the pain he had caused Raven and the stupid mistake he had made.

T R

* * *

Raven teleported herself onto a nearby street, and broke out into a run.

She didn't know why or where she was running, and she didn't very much care.

She felt a prickle in her throat, and she tried so hard not to break down. Not here. Not now.

'_Why would he do this to me?'_

'_He didn't want to. I forced him to. He still loves you-"_

'_Cere', get out of my head, now.'_

'_But Raven-'_

'_Leave me the fuck alone, Cere'!'_

She felt Cere' pull away from her mind, and she was alone again.

She'd always been alone, she soon realized.

Except for that one person.

She ran through a throng of loitering Azarathians that wolf whistled after her.

She simply ignored them and forced herself to run faster.

Tears started blurring her eyesight, twisting and turning shadows into oil paintings. She refused to let the tears fall, though.

Not for him.

She soon found herself panting in front of a familiar door, and she pounded it with a fist.

The door opened, to reveal a very sleepy looking Tempus. His hair disheveled and his eyes groggy.

"What do you want?" he asked uncaringly, scratching his head.

"Tempus… please. BeastBoy and… Cere'…"

Her voice cracked uncontrollably, Tempus notice.

He opened the door wider.

"Raven, what happened?" he asked this time, deeply concerned, his sweat pants swishing in the night breeze.

Raven kept opening and closing her mouth. She tried to utter words, but she kept getting choked up by her unshed tears.

Her body shook fiercely as she tried to hold back all the hurt and anger.

"Raven," Tempus asked again. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't hold it back anymore.

She flung her arms around Tempus' neck and cried into the crook of his neck.

He gently stroked her back as he slowly backed up into the house, closing the door with his foot.

The only coherent words Tempus could pick up was 'BeastBoy', 'Cere' and 'bed'.

Tempus felt a wave of pity sweep over him as he finally understood what had happened.

He clutched Raven tighter to him as he cooed comforting words to her.

"Shh… it's going to be alright Corvus. Everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you…"

* * *

So… 29 pages long. How was that? Drama drama drama. But, who was it that snet that assassin? Dun dun dun!!! More blood shall be shed. In order to obtain something, one must give something of greater or equal value in return. Blood for love… this is gonna be good… 


	15. Chapter 15

Like an Animal

Chapter 15

I do not own Teen Titans

I wrote the last chapter knowing I was going to get flames… and flames I did get. BeastBoy and Raven will get back together (eventually), and there will be better writing. But some people still don't seem to get I'm writing the story as I go, as I'm typing it. So I'm sorry if some things seem a little farfetched or out of order, but that's just who I am. Farfetched and out of order. I assure you that it will get better, you just have to keep reading, ya know

Now, let's see how mother and daughter interact, shall we '?

* * *

Raven slowly stirred awake, rubbing her eyes and getting into a sitting position.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought.

Then yesterday's memories came back to her and hit her like a brick wall.

First her fatal operation that her mother conducted with a poisoned dagger that was given to her by an assassin sent by a certain blondie. That passionate scene she had with Tempus underneath the stars, on a rooftop no less. Then… then catching BeastBoy and Cere' together.

She didn't really know why she blew up like that because she was doing the same thing just a few minutes ago.

But then again, if you think about it, when you're mad at someone you tend to forget about all your faults and just focus the mistakes of the person you're yelling at.

She knew, eventually, she would have to face BeastBoy and try to sort this whole thing out. As much as she hated to admit it, she still desired him. In body and in soul.

Raven leaned against the headboard, sighing and running a hand through her hair.

"Can't my life just ever be normal? Just one day of nothing going wrong? That's all I ask of you."

Starfire's face flashed into her mind's eye just then, and she dragged a hand across her face.

'_Oh yeah… that too.'_

She looked around the room, finally noticing that Tempus wasn't around. She stood up and looked down at her white leotard with great disgust.

She closed her eyes and willed it to be its original blue.

When she looked up, Tempus was at the doorway, looking very tired but still seemed happy to see her.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked.

Raven looked down at her feet and took in a breath.

"Yeah. I guess I can't be too mad at him because… well because I did the same thing… at nearly the same time."

She plopped down on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

"I never imagined things to turn out like this. All the bad things in this lifetime seem to transfer to me. I guess now I know how Jesus felt before dieing on the cross. Carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders."

She shuddered, trying to suppress her cries.

"Sometimes I think I would be better off dead. I've done so many bad things, and caused bad things to happen."

"Corvus, don't say that," Tempus said as he sat down next to her, putting and arm around her shoulders.

"Personally, I like you alive. And I'm sure you couldn't have done anything that bad."

Raven looked up at him, her eyes red and weary.

"But I have, Tempus. I've done something very bad."

"Oh, and what did you do bad besides summon up Trigon to destroy the earth willingly? But then again, you did destroy him afterwards… so I guess that doesn't count. Okay, how about when you threw that rock at one of my friends? But he did call you a very rude name-"

"Tempus… please."

"Alright, I'm sorry," he laughed. "So tell me then… what have you done cruel that you think you don't deserve life? Run over a squirrel?"

"No… something much worse…"

"Will you just tell me already?"

Raven's body shuddered again as she looked down to the floor.

"I… took the life of an innocent person."

Tempus paused.

"I'm sure it was just an accident."

"No. It was intentional."

Tempus jerked then hesitated before asking, "How did you kill them?"

A tear dropped to the floor as Raven looked up at him again.

"She was thrown off a cliff, and I went there to save her. I found her clawing up the side. Her legs were broken and she was struggling to get up. She cried for help… but I just hovered over her and watched her struggle before I took a boulder and… and crushed in her head."

Raven sniffed and watched Tempus' widening eyes before she continued.

"After I crushed her head, she was still twitching and moving… so I started beating and kicking her. After that, I fell to the ground… and started crying…"

Tempus turned his head and looked straight ahead, his jaw clenched tight.

"Who was this person you killed?" he asked, not looking at her.

"She was part of our team. One of my good friends. Always cheery and uplifting."

"And _why_ did you kill her?"

Raven's throat clenched at the sound of Tempus' voice.

"I… snapped," her voice cracked.

She felt Tempus' grip tighten painfully on her shoulder for a second then immediately loosen.

He sighed and then stood up.

"Tempus-"

"Have you told anyone else of this?"

Her eyes widened at how harsh his voice sounded.

"Um… no I-"

"Good. Don't."

"But I can't just keep it a secret from my friends. I have to tell them eventually."

"No you don't. You're part of a super hero team right? Justice and all that stuff? Imagine what will happen if you told them that you killed not just a civilian, but a coveted super heroin. You'll be sent to jail, or worse."

She looked down at the floor again and slowly nodded.

"What should I do? I feel like I'm going to crack. My head… it feels like I'm going to lose it, and soon. I don't want to be in a straight jacket again."

"Again?" Tempus asked, turning around to face her.

She took in a deep breath.

"After I killed her… I went temporarily insane. I don't remember any of it… but Robin showed me videotapes. It scared me Tempus, it really scared me. I don't want to end up like that again…"

Her body shuddered.

"All I remember during that time period was Starfire's face… or lack thereof."

Tempus looked down at her, an unreadable emotion scrawled on his face.

"What has happened to you?" he asked.

"Time has happened. You should know that better than anyone, you're name being Tempus and all."

Tempus sneered.

"It's just I've never known the Raven to be so… weak."

Raven stood up.

"I am not _weak_."

"Really? I thought going mental was pretty-"

Raven slapped him across the face. Tempus cupped his cheek and looked at her face which was now contorted with anger.

"Raven… you hit me…"

Raven's anger faded, and she quickly regained her composure. She pulled her hood over her face and brushed past Tempus saying a quick, "I gotta go."

Tempus didn't stop her as he heard her footsteps quickly fade into the other room and close the front door with a loud bang.

He sat down on the bed, crossed his legs, and after a time of thinking, fell back.

R

* * *

Raven started running down the streets again, a reenactment of last night. She laughed to herself as she felt tears pricking her eyes. She probably couldn't fly even if she wanted to. She hadn't chanted in such a long time. She could feel that her powers weren't intact.

Where would she go?

No where near the boys, she knew that.

She bumped into a crowd of young adults, and was stopped in the middle of them.

They had circled her.

Raven looked up and around the group, wondering why they had blocked her off.

"Well would you look at that?"

A young, arrogant looking man grabbed Raven's chin, forcing her to look up at him. She stared at him, her eyes full of shock and anger, before yanking her head away.

"If it isn't the Gem, The Demon Spawn. And my has she grown."

He eyed her up and down, and she lowered her cloak, trying to shield herself from his eyes.

She knew this man, this whole group actually. These were the kids that beat and teased her, abused her as a child. All grown to man or womanhood, but still their same unmerciful selves.

"What do you want _Mark_?" she spat.

He smirked and Raven heard the crowd giggle.

Mark put an arm around her shoulder and started walking casually down the street, the mob forming a semi-circle behind them.

"Why, I can't say hello to an old friend? I haven't seen you in such a long time. We've missed you. Have you ever thought about us while you were gone? I'm sure you have."

"Like hell."

Mark's smile grew wider.

"Oh, I'm sure you know all about that place. How many times have you been there now?"

Raven pushed away from him, and turned around to sprint, but was stopped by the crowd circling her again.

She spun around, trying to find a way out, or at least some one passing by to help, but she had chosen an alleyway rarely used.

Her eyes landed on one of the females, and she said, "Move Luxues."

The woman grinned, then without warning pulled her fist back and landed a clean right hook on Raven's cheek.

She fell to the ground, and the mob laughed around her as they watched her spit out a mouthful of blood.

She cringed as she tried to get to her feet, but was stopped by Luxues' foot slamming into her back, grinding her into the ground.

She bent down, letting her long brown hair brush against Raven's cheek.

"You didn't say please."

"Fuck you," Raven retorted as she tried to stand up again.

Luxues replied by swinging back her foot and digging it in Raven's side.

She let out a loud _oomph!_ as she rolled to the side and clutched her stomach tightly.

She knew what was coming next. It's what they would always do once they got her on the ground.

Luxues took her foot up again and kicked Raven's face, causing her head to snap back. She let out a few shuddered cries of pain as she curled up into a ball, the blood from her nose and mouth pouring onto the ground mixing with her tears.

"Aww, look. We made Raven cry. Why don't we put her asleep so she won't have to cry anymore?" Mark said.

Raven heard knuckles cracking around her, and she clenched her eyes as tight as she could.

"But I must say, Raven. I love how you've let your hair grown out. It's a shame we might bloody it up."

'_Why me? Why me? Why me?'_ she thought as she felt the mob close in around her.

She let out a small whimper before they all started kicking and beating her.

This time they went as far as to find a firm stick and beat it across her back and ribs.

When they were done with her, Mark took her roughly by the arm and forced her to stand.

She stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next. Normally, they would just beat her to a pulp, then leave her there. She didn't have the strength to ask, let alone keep her head from lolling form side to side.

"I have to admit Demon, you have some guts to come back here after all these years. But if I ever see you around again, we'll do more than just ruff you up. Get it?"

"You bastard… why don't you go… suck a dick," she said between each painful breath, trying not to lose consciousness.

He chuckled, somewhere deep within his throat.

"Oh, someone will be sucking, but it won't be me. Understand?"

Raven's swollen eyes widened as she got what he meant.

"Give me that stick," Mark said to one of his comrades.

"Good, now hold her."

Luxues came up behind her and grabbed both of her shoulders firmly.

She put her lips up to Raven's ear and whispered, "Don't worry, this won't hurt… much."

Raven yanked her head away in disgust.

She felt warm blood trickling down between her eyes and at the corner of her right eye. Her nose was broken and her bottom lip busted wide open, both her eyes swollen almost shut and she knew a couple of ribs were broken.

Her clothes were ripped in several places and her belt was in pieces on the ground.

Mark raised the stick above his head, intending to hit Raven with it, but was stopped by Luxues.

"Hold on."

Luxues wrapped her arms around to Raven's front and started to unhook her cloak.

"I've been wanting this for a long time. I absolutely love blue," she said in Raven's ear.

"Just hurry up and take it you bitch," Raven said halfheartedly.

Luxues grinned and _accidentally_ groped one of Raven's breasts as she whisked off Raven's cloak and exchanged it for her own.

"You're right Mark, she has grown," she said, lightly licking Raven's earlobe.

'_Why me? Why me? Why me?'_

Luxues took hold of Raven's shoulders again.

She ducked behind Raven as Mark brought down the stick.

It hit Raven's head with such force, that it snapped in half and went flying into the heads of one of the minions.

Luxues let go of Raven and backed away and watched with amusement.

Raven had her mouth agape, saliva dripping from it, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, yet she was still standing.

Luxues cocked an eyebrow and turned to Mark.

"Do you think you hit her to hard?"

"No. She'll come around. Watch."

Eventually, Raven started staggering backwards.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Four.

And then she fell flat on her back, her arms and legs sprawled out and her head to the side, her tongue lolling out. Almost making it look like she was…

"Mark," Luxues said, her voice cracking. "I don't think she's alright…"

Mark looked down at Raven's limp body, and the group crowded around her again.

"Is she alright?"

"Is she still breathing?"

"Maybe we should get a priest."

"No way. Are you crazy? They'll kill us if they found out we hurt the High Priestess' daughter."

"She is?!"

"Yes you idiot, now keep your voice down or we'll be-"

"You! Wait right there!"

Everyone turned to the voice, and then ran the opposite way.

Arella ran up to her daughter's lifeless body and lifted up her head.

"Raven! Raven wake up! Raven!"

Raven, finally, let out a small, stifled breath, and her eyes rolled back. They wavered, unfocused for awhile, until she weakly said, "Hey… Arella."

Arella smiled down at her, and then hugged her tightly.

"Arella… I can't… breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

She pulled away from her daughter and put on a serious face.

"Raven, who did this to you?"

Raven's eyes traveled somewhere else.

"Raven."

She sighed.

"Just some kids I knew from awhile ago. Dropping by to say hi," she said sarcastically.

Arella knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of Raven, so she asked something else.

"Can you stand?"

"Arella, I can barely breathe."

"Okay… how much do you weigh?"

"Enough."

Arella sighed.

"Enough for me to carry?"

"Yeah."

Somehow, Arella managed to get Raven on her back, where her arms hung loosely around her mother's neck.

"Couldn't you just teleport us?"

"Honey, I'm human, not Azarathian."

"Oh… right," Raven said as they started walking.

"I know I'm your kid and all, but can you not call me 'honey'?"

She felt Arella's body stiffen for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I suppose I'm being too familiar?"

"Yeah, you kinda are."

They remained in an awkward silence for awhile as they walked down the streets. It looked desolate.

"Um… where is everyone?"

"Noontime prayer. Some people weren't paying their respects to Azar, and they received serious consequences from her. I didn't like seeing them punished, so I passed a law that states that they have to go into a building, preferably their homes, and pay their respects then."

"I guess that was thoughtful of you."

She nodded in response.

Raven's face stung horribly and she was 100 sure that some of her ribs were broken now.

Before long, she passed out again.

Arella stopped walking and called Raven's name until she woke again.

"Hon… Raven, we're almost to the temple. Do you think you can stay awake until then?"

"Sorry. I'll _try_ not to pass out next time."

Arella cringed at her tone.

"Are you always so-"

"So what? Cold? Bitchy? Heartless? Yeah, I am. I have to be. Deal with it."

"Raven, that's not what I meant-"

"Oh really? For every one else, that's normally what they mean. And I get beat up just because _he's_ my father. Just because I was born."

"Raven…"

She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words. But nonetheless, she felt Raven's arms tighten around her neck and her head rest against her shoulder.

A small smile danced around Arella's lips, and for the first time in a long time, she felt truly needed.

'_I shouldn't be getting this close to her. Why am I doing this?'_

'_Because you love her."_

Raven paused for a moment, wondering if she should respond.

'_But why do I love her?'_

'_Because, all in all, she's still your mother and you feel attached to her, and in the end, you know she made the right choice in giving you up to the temple. Think about it Raven. If she hadn't left you there, you would have been the reincarnation of your father in full. Don't you see? She wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting you, too.'_

Raven remained silent, so Cere' continued.

'_Do you know how old she was when she had you? Sixteen, Raven. She was in her junior year of high school. A cult tricked her into mating your father. She was going to kill herself, but she couldn't jump off the edge. She just couldn't. Then Azar came and saved her, birthed you and trained you to control your emotions.'_

'_H… how do you know all this?'_

'_Why… I simply read her mind.'_

'_What, now you can read other people's minds too? Just peachy-'_

'_Oh, don't be jealous Raven. I'm still yours. All. Yours.'_

'_Just go you perv. I'm still mad at you.'_

'_Like you're one to talk-'_

'_Please Cere'… just go.'_

She felt their connection break, and she jerked her head.

The cut on her forehead was still bleeding, and it felt like her pain had intensified sevenfold.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was the tall spire of the temple, and the sweet smell of her mother that she really took in for the first time. Almost like it was lulling her to sleep.

BB

* * *

BeastBoy was curled up in his bed, in the dark, clawing at his head.

Why did he make such a stupid mistake? Thinking with his dick instead of his head.

He sniffed up unshed tears.

He felt like a little boy again. For some reason it brought up the memory of his parents.

How he loved his parents. Always asking him what he was doing with a smile on their faces. Always there for him, caring for him. Their hugs always so warm. How he yearned for their touch again.

Just one last touch.

He shuddered as the memory of seeing their boat explode off the coast. All in slow motion.

He remembered the unfurling of the flames, making the boat sink to the grimy deeps below.

He remembered hearing a screech so inhuman that it made him crumple to the ground. Later he found out, it was his own scream.

"Mom… dad… why'd you have to leave me," he sobbed.

He heard the door crack open, but didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

A ray of light shone in before disappearing into darkness.

A weight sat on the side of the bed and started stroking his hair gently.

"Why me?" BeastBoy said quietly.

"I'm starting to think that's a universal question now. The truth is, no one has a clear answer to that. Say a mad serial killer kills your family. You ask why. He killed them because they were there. They didn't necessarily do anything, but they were alive and breathing, and he wanted to change that. Understand?"

BeastBoy shook his head no, and Cere' sighed.

"Will it make you feel better if I said I'm sorry that I tempted you into something I knew you couldn't resist?"

"A little."

"All righty then. I apologize whole-heartedly, and I hope, my dear BeastBoy, that you will find a smidgen of kindness in you heart for a poor, old, deformed piece of imagination and invite her back into your life, even though she might cause something else bad to happen, and I assure you, something bad will happen again. Maybe worse, maybe not. But I hope you will forgive this… perv, as Raven so loves to call me."

BeastBoy chuckled softly.

He sat up and drew Cere' into an unexpected hug.

Cere' stiffened, still not completely used to these things, but didn't pull away from him.

"You're so weird," he said to her.

Cere' smiled and relaxed her body.

"Yes, well, at least I don't have green skin."

"Well at least I don't have legs as hairy as a bison's."

"Point taken. I'll shut up now."

BeastBoy laughed again, pulling away from Cere' and wiping the tears off his face.

"Just promise me one thing though."

"Hmm…?"

"If you wanna… you know… get some dude in bed with you again. Please go and seduce Rob. Heaven knows he needs to loosen some screws. Okay, Cere'?"

She thought about this, then nodded.

"Alright, but I still get dibs on Raven."

"Um… what?"

"Oh nothing, never mind."

Cere' stood up and stretched. They had found some more clothes for Cere' after Raven stormed out. Now she was wearing a pair of Robin's jeans and one of BeastBoy's tank tops.

No one had asks questions about why BeastBoy was sitting against the wall covering his face, because they pretty much got what happened when Cere' walked out into the hallway naked.

"I am famished."

"Then go eat you perv."

Cere' shot him a look before _accidentally_ hitting him in the face with her thick tail.

"Oops, was that my fault? So sorry. I'll be down in the lobby place where they serve the food," she said smugly as she walked out the door, making sure she swung her tail a little more than necessary.

"I'm hungry, too," BeastBoy mumbled to himself.

He stood up and rummaged through his belongings looking for a shirt to wear. He soon found a black polo and slid that on, then walked out the door.

Once when he reached the food place… cafeteria… tavern… fuck it. Once when he reached the lobby of food, he quickly shielded his eyes and shouted, "Dudes! Cere' when I said go after Robin I didn't mean now!"

He had caught Cere' and Robin in a furious make-out session, right in the middle of the lobby.

They broke apart and Cere' looked over and smiled over him.

"I couldn't resist mate. He's just so damn cute."

Robin looked over at BeastBoy and smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

They started again, then Cyborg walked in through the front doors, surrounded by his fan girls who probably have never seen a man darker than having a light tan, which might explain why they were so fascinated with him.

"Good Lord man, get a room or somethin'. Nobody wanna see that."

They broke apart again and Robin grabbed Cere's hand, leading her upstairs where the bedrooms were.

As they walked past them, BeastBoy could swear Robin was winking at him from underneath his sunglasses.

BeastBoy rolled his eyes and went up to the counter to order his meal and Cyborg's.

R A

* * *

Raven's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes wandered around the area warily.

She was in some small room with about two dozen candles surrounding the tiny perimeter.

It was then, she noticed that her leotard was zipped partway down, revealing her sides and back, and she was lying on her stomach which didn't feel to comfortable.

Arella was kneeling next to her, rubbing some sort of balm over her back and sides.

It took her awhile to notice that she felt no more pain, that all her wounds and ails were healed, save for the blunt pain where her ribs were broken, but it felt a whole lot better also.

Raven took in a deep breath and rolled around, propping herself on her shoulders.

She looked up at Arella who had abruptly stopped rubbing balm over her.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to be touched, but I thought that this ointment would help with your ribs. They were hurt badly, and it should make them heal faster-"

"Arella, it's all right, calm down."

She stopped talking and lowered her head some, shadowing her beautiful face.

Raven felt a pang of… what was it? Pity? Maybe guilt run through her. She knew Arella was probably yelling at herself in her head, punishing herself for acting so familiar to the daughter she ignored for so long.

Raven sighed, then rolled over on her stomach again.

"Can you… keep… the ointment helps."

Arella obliged happily, and picked up the small vile of oil again and started rubbing it into Raven.

She almost felt herself lulling to sleep again. She felt so comfortable, so… safe. It was an odd feeling, but not new… but then again, it wasn't all that memorable either.

Arella was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about how much Raven had matured and how she had such a striking resemblance to herself at that age. It was almost scary. Raven looked more of like a reincarnation of herself rather than evil, she mused.

She was soon tugged out of her thoughts by the sound of her daughter's voice.

"What was that Raven? I didn't quite catch it."

"I was just wondering what it would be like if we were normal. If I didn't have powers and we just lived on earth with a real house and a real life."

Arella thought for awhile.

"Well… let's see. Last time I saw you, you were 16, but it was just for a brief moment, so I don't quite remember it. I would've been teaching you how to drive then. After that, the next big thing would be attending your high school graduation. Taking pictures of you and your friends together, holding your diplomas up in the air. From there, I'd be paying for you to go to college, and you would come and visit me on holidays and breaks I suppose…"

Raven heard Arella sniff, and she felt her own throat knot up with tears of what could've been. Or actually… of what never could be. This was just a fantasy. A silly fantasy of what a normal, American, human life would be like. Arella had had a taste of it, and Raven could sense that, somewhere inside of her, she missed earth. Not her parents, but the atmosphere. Well, not he atmosphere either. Just the sense of being in your home, in your area, where everything is known to you.

They sat in a very still silence, just feeling eachother's presence. And somehow, it brought Raven at peace. She wasn't sure what war was raging, but it was at peace now.

But now something was clear. Cere' was right.

She did love her mother.

She just didn't want to admit it to herself… or anyone else for that matter.

Raven darted her eyes up to her mother's face and examined her.

High cheek bones, pale skin, but not naturally pale. It was caused by depression, she was sure of it. Small lips and healthy looking hair.

But it was her eyes that really caught Raven's attention.

The color of her eyes, she realized, wasn't the normal purple. It almost seemed to swirl… or rather sparked with something lying dormant inside of her. A need for something, or rather, someone. And also there, was a hidden strength. Most people in Arella's past situation would've killed themselves by now, yet here she is. Fit as a fiddle.

She couldn't help but stare in silent awe, until Arella locked eyes with her.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Raven looked away.

An awkward silence hung in the air until Raven disrupted it.

"Arel… Mother…"

Arella remained silent for a moment, surprised that Raven actually called her what she did.

"Yes Raven?" she replied.

She felt Raven's body tense up underneath her hands.

"I'm… I'm glad that… you're my mother… and no one else…"

Arella's body froze, and she felt herself being overwhelmed with emotion.

A tear dropped to the floor as she continued massaging her daughter, and said, "Surely, you don't mean that."

Raven turned over and sat up, looking her mother straight in the eyes.

They locked eyes again; Arella's filled to the brim with tears and Raven's serious yet un-intimidating.

Then, without warning, Raven wrapped her arms around Arella's neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're my mother. I wouldn't want anyone else. I want you," she said, her voice cracking.

Arella's hands were at her side, and her mouth was partly open in surprise. She could taste her salty tears and feel them running down the sides of her face.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Raven.

"I've missed you so much Mother. I felt so alone, so confused…" she cried as she buried her face in the hollow of Arella's neck.

She felt like a little kid. Only little kids would hug their moms like this. But that's a lie. She needed a mother. She needed _her_ mother. She wanted true, genuine love from somebody she could always come to.

Raven felt herself breaking down. Just letting herself crumble into a million pieces. All that pent up frustration and loneliness, just pouring out now.

And nothing was breaking. Not a single flame flickered the wrong way. Nor did the wind stir.

"Mother it's been so hard. All this stuff is going on. I just want it all to go away. Why me," she sobbed.

Arella moved a hand up to the back of Raven's head and stroked it softly.

"Shh… it's okay. Everything will be all right."

She felt Raven's head nod 'no' in response.

"It's never going to be all right, because I'm me. I was supposed to be dead three years ago. I shouldn't be alive. What right do I have to live anyways? All I bring is chaos and discord," Raven mumbled.

"That is not true. You brought me joy when you were born."

"But you were suicidal before that. You were going to jump off a building."

Arella's eyes widened, and she held Raven at shoulder's length.

"Raven… how did you know that?"

Raven hesitated before answering.

"I… read your mind," she lied, bowing her head in mock shame to go along with the act.

Arella closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Raven, I don't mean to make excuses but… I was sixteen with not a very pleasant home and I was just raped by the most powerful demon known to the universe. Then I was homeless, wandering the streets, and carrying something I had no knowledge of. I didn't know whether you would rip out of me, or kill me once you were born, or if you would just come out like a normal child. It also didn't help that your eyes shone through my stomach on and off, depending what time of day it was, or what the temperature was at the time. I guess you could say that I was scared of you for a time."

"But then, when you were born… and I heard you cry for the first time… I felt… happy. Proud. They let me hold you, only once. They had to take you to the main temple very quickly since your mind hadn't matured, and things started exploding."

Arella sighed again, and backed away from Raven, and held out her arms like she was holding a baby.

"You were so small, yet so strong. As soon as they handed you to me, you stopped crying. Then you opened your eyes and we just stared at each other for the longest time. Then you reached up your hand, and I let you grab hold of my finger…"

She paused again, and then dropped her arms to her sides.

"That's when they took you away from me. At first I wouldn't let them, but then you started crying again and things went awry. They said they could help you… so I locked eyes with you one last time, and then... you were gone."

She looked up at Raven, tears in her eyes again.

She made a noise that sounded like the mix between a sob and a laugh.

"Sixteen… isn't very sweet."

* * *

Woah! Had no idea where that came from. So, whadaya guys think of this chapter? Okay, but could've done more. I think the first half of the next chapter will be more Arella and Raven bonding moments, and then they'll be goin back ta dah earth. Not sure wat ima do yet, so bare with me and be patient

Azarathians believe in absolutely no violence, so that duel that Tempus and Raven had earlier would've never happened, but I didn't like that, so I made them fight anyways.


	16. Chapter 16

Like an Animal

Chapter 16

Not mine

Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year

Oh yeah, gotta explain something. If Cere' wants something really bad, then BeastBoy and Raven will want some of it too. Maybe not as much, but still…

* * *

Arella and Raven were still in that candlelit room. Just sitting with their backs against the wall. Their eyes red and their faces tearstained. Who knew such a reunion would bring such sadness, yet still keep its comfort.

Arella turned her head towards Raven and said, "I guess I should go and fetch you some new clothes."

Raven looked down at herself and examined her ripped leotard and just now remembering that her belt was broken in the alleyway and that her cloak was stolen.

"Yeah, I guess you should."

Arella nodded, then stood up and opened the door, letting bright rays of light to shine into the dark room.

They both blinked at the light, and then Arella stepped out, turning the corner.

Raven remained in her seated position, staring out past the blinding lights and into the corridor that the room was in. The walls looked the same, and it smelled the same too, she noticed. That old, incensed smell that wafted in through the open door.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, trying to recall some of the good memories she had here.

That time when her and Tempus got caught jumping from pew to pew in the main sanctuary. That birthday where the monks surprised her with a pet dove. When one of the younger monks played tag with her, weaving in and out throughout the corridors, then took the blame for causing such a ruckus.

She smiled to herself, and then snapped her head back up when she heard her mother walk in and close the door behind her.

She handed Raven the outfit, and then walked into a nearby corner.

"I'll stand here, while you change,' Arella said, keeping her eyes down to the ground.

Raven nodded, stood and then looked down at the white outfit.

"You'd think after 200 years, they'd come up with a different style of clothing. They didn't even bother changing the colors."

She smiled when she heard Arella chuckle from the other side of the room, and then started to strip and change into the clean clothes. Of course, she changed them to her favorite black and blue color combo.

When she was done, she walked up to her mother and tapped her shoulder.

"Do you wanna head out for lunch now?" Raven asked.

Arella smiled then nodded.

"That would be nice. I know the perfect place."

"Lead the way."

BB

* * *

BeastBoy squirted some shampoo into his hand and massaged it into his scalp.

He hummed to himself as the hot water ran over his body.

'_I wonder why we pee yellow. I mean… what if it were blue… or green…'_

He smiled to himself at the thought.

'_Yeah, green piss. Wait… crap is already green. Dammit-'_

'_BeastBoy."_

'_Cere'…?'_

'_No, Raven.'_

BeastBoy froze for a second before responding.

'_Um… about last night-'_

'_Save it. I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving in two days and that I'm gonna be out with my mom for awhile. Tell Robin and Cyborg, got it?'_

'_Yeah…'_

'_Later.'_

BeastBoy sighed as he felt Raven tug away from his mind, leaving him to meddle in his own thoughts.

He grabbed a washcloth and squirted some soap on it then started rubbing it over his body.

'_BeastBoy.'_

'_Yes Raven?'_

'_I'm not Raven, I'm Cere'.'_

BeastBoy jerked in surprise. They sounded so much alike… It was almost scary.

'_Oh, sorry. You needed something?'_

'_Yes. Can I come in?'_

'_Come in where?'_

He was tugged out of his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open. He panicked and shouted, "Cere', don't come in! I'm naked!"

"So," she heard him respond. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yeah but-"

She pulled away the shower curtain and BeastBoy quickly covered himself with the washcloth. Cere' smiled at him.

"What's the matter? Not being shy now are we?"

"I so have to teach you about personal space dude."

"Can I join you?"

"What?! No!"

But she had already stripped down to the nude and stepped into the shower with him. BeastBoy backed up into the wall underneath the nozzle and pulled his ears back against his head.

"Cere', get out! Go shower with Robin!"

"No. I haven't seen you in awhile…"

"Two hours!"

Cere' frowned.

"Well fine then. I see where I'm not wanted. I mean… it's not like I want to spend time with my co-creator."

She stepped out the shower and shook herself, spraying water everywhere. She then bent down and picked up her clothes.

"Doesn't it sting when you have shampoo in your eyes?" Cere' asked before exiting the door.

"What?"

It took BeastBoy awhile to register the searing pain in his eyes. He clenched them shut and then let out a scream, furiously rubbing his face.

"Put some water in your eyes you idiot."

BeastBoy opened his eyes and let the _really_ hot water splash into his eyes. He cried out again and stumbled out the edge of the tub, tripping and falling flat on his back with his feet dangling on the side.

He looked up at Cere' with a pained expression as she looked down at him with amusement jumping on her face.

"Story… of my life," he muttered.

R A

* * *

Arella had taken Raven out to a nice little restaurant on the other side of town. This place wasn't well known, but the food was absolutely heavenly. Better than anything Raven has ever tasted.

Afterwards, the went to some sort of park and walked around and reminisced about everything they've missed in each other's lives, like special events and just random things. Basically anything they could think of. Raven even dared to think they were becoming… well… friends.

Before they knew it, it was sunset.

They walked in silence, until Raven grew a malicious smile on her features.

"What?" Arella asked.

"Have you ever… been out drinking?" Raven asked, the smirk never leaving her face.

Arella's eyes widened, and then she looked up into the sky, trying to remember the last time she had actually gotten drunk.

"Um… I guess the last time I've been out like that was when I was your age I think. Maybe 23. I don't remember."

"Well then, I think you're past due for a drink."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just come on," Raven said as she grabbed her mother's hand and led her towards a nearby tavern.

It sounded like there was quite a party going on in there, which only excited Raven more. There was a furious playing of a few fiddles and a flute. The silhouettes of dancing people were cast out onto the walkway.

"Raven, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh, where's your sense of fun? It won't to have a couple drinks, plus you look like your young enough to be my sister."

"But-"

"Please… just one drink… with my mother?"

Arella looked Raven straight in the eyes, a countenance of annoyance on her face, and then sighed.

"Fine, a few drinks, but then we are out of there."

"Awesome, let's go."

Raven dragged her reluctant mother into the crowd of hot, dancing bodies.

Before long, both of them had a glaze over their eyes and were dancing in the crowd.

Surprisingly to Raven, Arella was actually a really good dancer.

Now that she thought about, since Arella was only 16 when she had her, and now she was 19, that meant Arella was only, what… 35? That's not too old.

The music was more Celtic than anything, which meant it was fast paced and… I don't know, jolly?

Even though just about everyone was drunk, they managed to keep up the steps and do it at the right time simultaneously.

To Raven's surprise, she remembered most of the steps, even though she hadn't done this in years.

And even though everything was in a drunken blur, Raven remembered vividly the laughing smile Arella had on her face.

C

* * *

Cere' was perched on top of the hotel roof. She was crouching down, completely nude, just letting the breeze massage her body.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled when a cold wind came and swept over her, and she let a shudder of pleasure.

Finally free for a time from the constraints of clothes and walls.

She wondered why she had never down this sooner.

Her tail twitched and her ears perked as she stood up and rolled her shoulders.

She backed up a few paces from the towers edge, a large grin splitting across her face.

She ran and jumped off the edge, just free falling, watching as the sidewalk grew closer and closer.

At the last possible moment, she unfurled her ebony wings and took off into the air, trying to gain as much speed as she could.

When she got high enough, she started swooping in huge arcs, catching wind currents, just coasting, feeling weightless.

As she swooped, she looked up at the moon for the first time. Sure, she'd seen nighttime and stars, but never actually took time to observe the skies.

She gaped at it like a kid waking up to a 10 foot Christmas present.

The next thing she knew, she was streaking into the sky like a rocket, hair streaming in back of her, wind stinging her eyes. She was going incredibly fast, and could barely feel her wings moving.

'_Oh Lord, what is this?' _she thought, seeing the earth blur beneath her. _'Cause it so totally rocks!'_

A giddy joy rose up in her, but the laugh was snatched away, left far behind as she shot into the night. Eventually she came back to herself, felt herself slowing.

She closed her eyes and relaxed all her muscles as she spread out her arms and just let herself fall backwards, dropping like a dead weight.

She had at least gone up thirty miles.

As she cracked her eyes open a tad and thought, _' Huh, looks like I have warp drive. Interesting.'_

She felt a laugh build up in her again as the ground became more distinct.

Flying like this was surely the best feeling in the world. It just couldn't compare to anything. It was a pleasure like no other.

Cere' spread out her wings again and headed towards the temple so she could perch on the edge like a gargoyle; maybe use Raven's powers to manipulate her looks.

She wanted to freak some visitors out.

BB Rob Cy

* * *

"Hey dude."

"Yeah BB?"

"Have those girls been following you around all this time?"

"Sure have. Why?"

"Well… it's been two days. Don't they have lives?"

"I don't know, they don't speak English."

"Oh… hey Rob."

"Yeah BeastBoy?"

"So… did you and Cere' do it?"

"Why is that any of your concern?"

"Just curious. I mean… she's Raven's sub… cousin after all. Just wondering if they're anything alike."

"No, they're not anything alike."

"Oh… so did you do it?"

"Yes BeastBoy, we did do it."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"BeastBoy…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

R A

* * *

"Thank you Raven, I had a wonderful time," Arella said outside of the now closing tavern.

"No, thank you. That restaurant you took me to- the food was heavenly."

Arella smiled at her then nodded.

"Well, I better be getting back to the inn now. It's late, and I have to prepare for the hangover I'm gonna have tomorrow."

"Yes, I should be heading back to my home now too."

They stood there in an awkward silence until Arella held out her arms.

It took Raven awhile to realize that she wanted a hug.

Raven obliged and walked into her arms, wrapping her arms around her shyly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this whole hugging concept."

"That's alright, I'm not either," Arella replied as she pulled away.

"Well, goodnight… mother."

"Goodnight Raven."

Raven watched as her mother walked off down the street, and then turned around to head towards her own place.

She dreaded seeing BeastBoy again, but knew it would happen eventually.

She walked on idly for about 10 minutes, until her foot kicked something on the ground.

"What's this?" she muttered to herself as she bent down.

She reached out a hand and lifted up her broken belt form earlier today. It had snapped off while those guys were beating her.

Her eyes widened as she stood up and looked frantically around.

'_This can't be the same place, it can't be-'_

"Oh Raven…" an all too familiar voice cooed from the shadows.

She heard giggles and footsteps all around her, and knew the gang was all here.

"Shit," she muttered as she backed up against a wall, dropping her old belt on the ground.

'_Okay, remember, you're stronger than them now. You can control your powers. You can take them out with the snap of your fingers. You can-'_

"Raven, I'm so glad you could make it. Luxues and I were just talking about you," Mark said softly as he stepped out of the shadows, followed by Luxues and the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you showed up. I was beginning to think you didn't like us anymore," Luxues said.

"You guys better stay back."

"Or what, sweet Raven?"

"I'll use my powers, I swear I will."

The mob stopped walking and stared at her until Mark laughed.

"Oh please, you wouldn't. I mean, why didn't you last time? Don't tell me they were stuck."

The gang snickered and started approaching her again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted.

Everyone froze, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did.

Luxues smirked then said, "Looks like you've run out of juice."

Raven's eyes widened, and she tried it again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Zinthos! Zinthos! _Zinthos!_"

Mark approached her and pinned her arms to the wall along with Luxues' help. She struggled frantically against them, and got in a quick jab to Mark's face before she was completely confined.

"Give it up, Raven. You're ours now. Anyone care to do the honors?"

"Oh! I do!"

A blonde man walked up to Raven and smiled maliciously at her.

'_Cere! What happened to my powers?!'_

'_Oh, that's easy. I'm playing with them.'_

'_You're playing with them?! Cere', I'm about to be either beaten, murdered or raped! Most likely all three. Now please, I need them! Please Cer-'_

The man sunk a fist into Raven's stomach, completely knocking all the air out of her.

She coughed harshly before he gave her a sharp uppercut, snapping her head back into the wall she was pinned against.

Everyone winced and then started laughing as she brought her head up, blood running down the sides of her mouth.

Her vision was blurring considerably, her being drunk not helping the situation.

She spit out the blood and shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Why do you guys do this to me?" she asked weakly.

Luxues got a scowl on her face, and whispered harshly into Raven's ear, "Because you have that bastard's blood running through your veins."

She punched Raven in the stomach, letting go of her arm so she could hit her again and again and again.

'_I can't breath. Oh, Azar, I can't breathe.'_

Mark let go of her other arm, letting Luxues run the show.

Raven was leaning up against the wall, clutching her stomach tightly, tears and blood running down her chin. She wouldn't fall to the ground, that would make things to easy for them. Luxues had stopped for some reason, and was just glaring at Raven.

"I'm not my father," Raven cried. "I'm not him."

"Oh but you are. I heard someone on your super hero team died. A boulder to the head, or some shit like that. I know you did it Raven."

Raven looked up at her, and slowly nodded her head. "No… no I di-"

A punch landed on her stomach. The hardest punch Luxues could muster. She vomited, and as she recoiled Luxues brought up a knee and it connected with her jaw.

She flew backwards and hit the wall, then crumpled to the ground.

"I can't breathe," Raven gasped.

Luxues dug her foot in Raven's side, flipping her over so that she was laying flat on her back.

Raven coughed several times, her body racking heavily as she watched the sky with unfocused eyes. She could swear there was something with wings up there.

She felt someone straddle her hips and she averted her eyes to see Luxues on top of her.

"I want you to suffer… to pay."

"Please Luxues. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She didn't even know what she was saying sorry for…

"I don't want your apologies... I want you. I want you to pay in blood and tears for all the lives you took-"

"But I didn't take any! I'm as much as a murderer as you are-"

"But you're _his_ child. That's enough of a reason to beat you to a pulp."

"You don't-"

Raven breath caught in her throat as Luxues started to unhook her cloak and noticed that the mob was circling closer to them. She tried to struggle free but two figures were firmly holding her arms down.

Luxues then shoved her arm underneath Raven so she could unzip her leotard.

"Luxues, think about what you're doing; you're taking this too far!"

"Oh, I… no, we have always thought about this. We've all just been waiting for the right moment."

"This is crazy! You're sick! You're all-"

She got a nice punch swung into her left cheek. Blood splattered on the ground next to her, and she felt the tears build up again.

Luxues shook her hand as she smiled down at Raven.

"I'm going to have to stop punching you after awhile. I might break my hand."

"Hey Lux, I get first turn," Mark piped up.

Luxues nodded.

"Yeah, you get first turn after me."

The group started kneeling real close to her now, and Luxues placed her hands on Raven's breasts.

"See Raven, this isn't so bad," Luxues cooed as she started kneading Raven's now bare breasts.

She started struggling again, but was held firm.

Foreign hands started touching and rubbing and pinching against intimate places. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she suppressed loud sobs from escaping her lips.

'_I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming! This can't be happening!'_

There was a loud _crack!_ behind the group. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned around to see a large pillar of smoke behind them.

Black sparks crackled everywhere, as two large leathery wings emerged from the sides. A figure with glowing red eyes walked out of the smoke, long claws trailing against the cobblestone floor creating an unbearable noise. Something dripped onto the floor, a liquid. Everyone's eyes went up to the monster's face to see sharp fangs protruding from its mouth, dripping either saliva or puss.

Everyone stared with mouths agape as the thing raised a clawed hand and pointed it at Raven, who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"_Give her to us. She is ours. Give her to us now!"_ the creature said. The voice alone was enough to make anyone's legs give out from underneath them.

No one moved, or even breathed, until the monster spoke again.

"_She belongs to us! We want her now!"_

"You can have her!" Mark yelled as he stood up and pushed past everyone.

Everybody watched as he sprinted down the alleyway, then turned their heads to the monster, and then started pushing and yelling to each other as they tried to make a break for it.

"Nice knowing you Raven. I really did like you," Luxues said as she stood up.

Before she ran though, she gave Raven one last kick in the stomach, getting a loud _oof!_ from her and then a series of coughs.

Raven wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled up into the tightest ball she could manage as she heard footsteps walk towards her.

'_Please don't let it eat me. I don't want to die like this,' _Raven begged as she heard the creature crouch down next to her.

She felt a hand place itself on her head, and she flinched expecting it to rip it off. She was surprised to feel it stroking her hair.

Her fear subsided somewhat, enough for her to uncover her face to see who it was.

"Cere'," Raven's voice cracked.

Cere' was sitting right beside Raven, her cloak in hand, smiling softly down at her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I had to come up with something that will scare them enough to make them run. I didn't mean to make them piss their pants though…"

Raven struggled to sit up and Cere' helped her, draping the cloak over her shoulders.

"Looks like they did a number on you. I'm sorry I took your powers. I gave them back, but I still have some."

"Cere', they almost… they tried to-"

Cere' brought a finger to Raven's lips.

"It's okay… I know…" she said sadly.

"If I hadn't wanted to play with your powers, this never would've happened. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cere' was caught totally off guard when Raven suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck, and buried her face in Cere's crook.

Her body started shaking and Cere' could feel hot tears running down onto her chest.

Cere' stood rigid for a few moments, until Raven took in a shuddered breath. She slowly wrapped her arms around her, unsure of whether she was doing this right.

She patted her back awkwardly and said, "There, there. It's all going to be alright. If it makes you feel any better, I felt everything that you did. I know how you feel, and I know it hurts terribly, but you're safe now. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again. I swear it on pain of death. If you like, I could hunt those bastards down for you. Maybe teach them a lesson or two, hmm…?"

Raven breathed a laugh, then sat up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally break down like that," she sniffed.

"No, that's alright. Here, I figured out how to heal. Where are you hurt?"

After Cere' healed Raven's ails, Raven righted her outfit and brushed herself off.

She then turned to Cere' and asked, "So… when did you learn how to shape shift?"

"Actually, I didn't know I could until I saw you in trouble. It hurt terribly though. My back still has kinks in it. And those claws, oooh, I'm never going to do such a dramatic change again."

"Awesome. Now, I think I can fly…"

Raven closed her eyes and tried to feel herself in the air. She couldn't quite grasp the feeling, and she opened her eyes again.

She raised her hand towards a nearby trash can, seeing if she could levitate it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The trash can blew up. Both Raven and Cere' covered their heads as the explosion filled the area. They looked up after awhile when the trash can didn't fall back down.

"Good Lord, Raven. I think you blew it out of the cosmos."

Raven looked down at her hands in wonder. She barely uttered the spell, yet the trash can showed much more power behind it. Maybe she needed to chant.

"_Yeah. I just need to meditate, that's all. It's just using excessive power is all."_

"Cere', do you think you can fly us back home?"

"Not unless I got super strength all of a sudden."

Raven sighed.

"Okay then, we'll walk. Did you have to come out naked though?"

"Well, I was just flying around for the fun of it before I came to your rescue. Why? You don't like my body?"

"Um… I didn't say that."

"So, you do like my body."

"I didn't say that either! Quit twisting my words, dammit!"

"Looks like you're feeling better, even after all that beating."

"Shut up. We need to think of a way to get home without people seeing you."

"Why does everyone make a big deal about nudity?"

"Because… I don't know."

"Society today…"

"Back to the problem… Oh, I have an idea. Can you shape shift into a pair of wings?"

"Yes, I think so."

Raven waited for Cere' to connect two and two.

"Oh!" She slapped her hands together.

"You want me to be a pair of wings and then attach myself to you! Very clever Raven, very clever."

"Thank you. Now, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Right on it."

A/N: I'm not gonna go and explain how exactly the whole wing theory worked out. I'm just gonna skip right on ahead to where they're back at the inn, 'kay?

Raven and Cere' quietly opened the door to their room. It was empty.

"BeastBoy must be crashing with Cyborg."

"Why?"

"Cause he brought a TV and a game station."

"Oh."

They walked in, not bothering to turn on the lights, and Cere' plopped down on the bed.

"That was quite a workout."

"I'm sure it was. I'm gonna go take a shower now," Raven declared as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Cere' sighed as she propped herself up against the headboard, crossing in her arms around her stomach.

Her body ached from the transformation, and as she withdrew her wings she let out a pain-filled moan, her fangs bared idly.

By the time they had retracted into her back, her face had broken out in a cold sweat and she was breathing raggedly.

Her power was running short and her need for lust was growing stronger. She wanted to see how long she could hold without it, but she was growing weary. Neither BeastBoy nor Raven had any thing… sexually stimulating happen to them in the past 24 hours, and that seemed to be her limit.

She was thankful came when Raven came out of the steaming bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Now time to make a move.

"Hey Raven, can you come here?" Cere' said, patting the space on the bed between her legs.

Raven looked at her with confusion.

"You sound weak. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you come sit?"

"But… you're naked."

"So? I'm not going to hurt you, or force you to do anything you don't want to. I swear."

Raven raised an eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. But try anything and you'll end up like that trash can in the alley. I still haven't meditated, mind you."

Cere' nodded as Raven walked over to the bed and sat back against Cere's chest.

Cere' wrapped her arms around Raven's middle and nuzzled her neck.

Raven stiffened and asked, "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk."

"No, I didn't want to talk. And I'm doing this because I'm about to overflow."

"Overflow with what?"

"Emotion. I need to get rid of some of it, and in exchange for that emotion, I'll get power. That's what keeps me in this physical state. Get it?"

"Not entirely…"

Cere' shrugged as she hugged Raven tighter to her.

Raven, eventually relaxed against her, seeing no harm being done.

They laid in a comfortable silence. The moonlight shining through the window, bathing them in a pale glow.

"Why are your eyes brown? I thought you were made from me and BeastBoy. We don't have brown eyes."

"You don't like them?"

"No, I think they're… beautiful. I was just wondering."

"I don't know. I guess it's because I like brown eyes best."

"I guess that makes sense."

Cere' smiled against Raven's shoulder.

Time to make the next move.

She gently put her lips to Raven's neck. She let it linger there, long enough so it didn't seem like a kiss, and then placed her chin back on Raven's shoulder.

When Raven didn't say anything, she did again, but this time made it more like a normal kiss, short and sweet.

Raven didn't object.

Cere' smirked, her eyes becoming dilated and her fangs lengthening.

This time she slowly kissed all the way up Raven's neck, making sure to keep Raven in a comfortable state.

She moved her hands down to Raven's thighs, and started rubbing them softly, making sure not to get to close to her sensitive spot just yet.

Cere's smirk became wider as she felt Raven's arousal heighten, gradually refilling her power.

She became a little more daring, much to her disappointment later, and moved her hand upwards, intending to go to Raven's chest.

Right before Cere's hand landed on her breasts, though, Raven quickly caught hold of it.

"Cere'… don't. It doesn't feel right to me."

Cere' cursed in her head as she lowered her hand from Raven's grasp.

"I don't understand. Why doesn't it feel right?"

"Because… I'm not bi… or at least I hope I'm not," she muttered.

"What does it matter, if I'm a girl or not. Nothing bad can come of it."

"Nothing good either."

"Pleasure. I know exactly when to touch you where you want to be touched, that is, if you want to be touched at all. It doesn't work if you don't want me too."

Raven thought for a moment, then said, "Where do I want to be touched now?"

"On your neck. You want to be kissed on your neck."

Raven's eyes widened.

"Okay… how about now?"

Cere' smiled.

"You want me to…" Cere' moved her mouth up to Raven's ear, and started nibbling on her earlobe.

The hair on the back of Raven's neck prickled with excitement.

"How about now?" she asked softly, her eyelids lowering.

Cere' smiled seductively as her hands went up to Raven's collarbone and slowly undid Raven's towel. She placed her hands on Raven's supple breasts and started to rub and pinch them as Raven pleased, getting small gasps and moans from her as she did so.

She could already smell Raven's arousal, and it made her shudder with pleasure.

Soon, she found her hands traveling downwards, and started rubbing Raven's inner thighs, making sure to kiss her neck every once in awhile.

Raven, in her head, was finding it odd that she was letting Cere' do all this. She was pretty sure she wasn't gay, and it still felt rather awkward. Who knows, maybe it was just with this particular person that she didn't mind.

She felt herself starting to get wet, and already knew Cere' was because she felt her heat on her lower back.

"Now?" Raven asked.

Cere's eyes widened momentarily and then she chuckled.

Her hand went up higher, and she brushed away the towel that was in the way, revealing Raven's pussy.

Cere' parted Raven's pussy lips and showing off Raven's swollen, erect clit.

She licked her fangs as she looked at it longingly. She took two fingers and started rubbing it in a circular motion.

Raven let out a moan as she lowered her head against Cere's shoulder, letting her legs fall open a little wider.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

The girls' head snapped towards the door, and Raven quickly stood up, wrapping the towel around herself.

Cere' remained on the bed against the headboard, disappointed that their fun had to end so soon. She crossed her arms around her chest and pouted.

The person knocked again.

"Uh… w-who is it?" Raven asked, her voice weak with pleasure.

"Um… it's BeastBoy can I come in?"

"No!"

Of course he opened the door anyways.

He spotted Cere' on the bed as he entered and said, "Cere', can you kinda leave us alone for awhile? I think Robin needs help undressing if you're interested."

Cere' sighed, then stood up, brushing past him as she exited the doorway and walked towards Robin's room.

BeastBoy closed the door behind her then turned back to Raven.

"Look, I know you probably hate my guts right now, but we need to… talk. What's that smell?"

Raven's eyes widened.

"It smells like… you when you're-"

"That's probably Cere'. You know how horny she can get."

"Oh… anyways. Come on, let's sit."

He walked over towards the bed and sat on the edge. Raven stood in front of him, clutching her towel tightly.

"Aren't you gonna sit?"

"I'd rather much stand, thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. I wanted to start off with… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was like, all of a sudden I felt… I don't know…"

"Excited?"

"Yeah, that's it. And then Cere' started talking to me and… um… what's a good word-"

"Convinced?"

"Uh-huh. She kinda convinced me I guess. For some reason, it didn't seem like I was doing anything wrong. Almost like I-"

"Wanted it from her. And only her."

"Yeah. And my mind seemed kinda-"

"Clouded…"

BeastBoy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No… it's just I think she has more of an influence over us than even she knows."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. At least now, anyways, since I pretty much know how she got you to sleep with her."

BeastBoy grinned up at her, his small fang glinting in the moonlight.

"Well, now that's settled, I think I'll go back to Cyborg's room and go to sleep."

"What? You don't want to stay with me anymore?"

"I, I just thought-"

Raven put a finger to his lips, a smile playing on her face.

"Stop thinking. It's not your specialty."

Before he could retort, Raven stood up straighter and let her towel drop to the floor.

"And if you don't mind, right now I'm feeling _very_ aroused, thanks to a certain winged creature. I was wondering if you could, maybe, help me with me with my dilemma?"

BeastBoy grinned as he looked her up and down.

"Sure, I can help… for a price," he said smugly.

Raven frowned, and then pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips.

"I'll pay you in moans, how about that?"

He put a finger to his chin in mock concentration.

"Hmm…"

"BeastBoy!"

"Alright! Alright!" he laughed. "Moans sound good to me."

Raven smiled down on him, and started taking off his shirt.

BeastBoy grabbed the back of Raven's neck and pulled her down into a hard kiss.

He pulled her down against her chest, liking the feel of her breasts against his pecs.

He moved a hand down to her ass and gripped hard, getting a moan in his mouth in return. He reached his hand down further until it touched the end of her pussy lips.

He wiggled his finger around there, and it was driving Raven absolutely crazy.

She broke the kiss and started removing BeastBoy's pants.

The pants slid off easily, leaving BeastBoy in nothing but his boxers, which were soon discarded to the side.

Raven turned around so that her pussy was in BeastBoy's face, and started putting his cock into her mouth, sucking on it rapidly, bobbing her head up and down.

BeastBoy started licking her clit, flicking his tongue around furiously. Soon, he put it in her entrance, making her stop sucking his cock and making her moan loudly.

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt him travel inside of her, hitting against the walls and rubbing his bottom teeth against the tip of her clit.

To her disappointment, he disengaged from her right about when she was about to cum.

"Why'd you stop, dammit…?"

"Because, I wanna take you properly. Now, lay down."

Raven muttered something as she got off of BeastBoy and did as said.

Before he entered into her, though, she stopped him. She opened her legs as wide as she could manage, and held them up like that with her hands on her knees.

Her smell immediately filled BeastBoy's being, and he could feel his fangs growing against his lips.

She laid there, brazen and willing towards him, and it was almost overwhelming.

He put his hands on either side of her shoulders, then thrust into her.

It went in deeper than normal, and it made Raven gasp.

"Woah," she said as she looked up at BeastBoy who chuckled before continuing.

He went in and out of her at a steady rhythm, trying to bring as much pleasure as he could.

"Harder," Raven groaned.

He nodded, then quickened his pace, grunting as he did so.

The crude sound of skin against skin and the creaking of the bed filled the air, mixing with Raven's moans and BeastBoy's grunts making a weird kind of harmony.

Soon, Raven felt something building up inside of her.

"Harder," she said again.

He thrust into her as deep as he could. Sweat started popping up on his brow as Raven's moans grew louder.

She gripped onto her thighs harder, trying to open her legs even wider.

When the climax hit, Raven arched her backs and let out a pleasure-filled cry as BeastBoy tossed his head back. Their bodies shuddered violently as the orgasm passed through them.

BeastBoy fell over to the side panting heavily, and Raven released her legs which were pretty sore now.

Raven turned on her side to face BeastBoy, a thin sheet of sweat covering their bodies.

"That… that one was the best we've had yet," Raven said.

BeastBoy nodded in agreement.

He took his hand and laid it on Raven's cheek then trailed it down her body, stopping at her waist, then moving it up to her stomach. He let it lay there for a second before letting his hand drop.

Raven smiled at him then said, "What are you thinking?"

He shrugged.

"Just wondering what it would be like."

"To be like what?"

He connected eyes with her.

"A father."

Raven didn't say anything for awhile, and broke eye contact with him for a second before looking back at him.

"You want… a child? You want me to bear your children? BeastBoy, we're still kids-"

"I know… forget I said anything. It's a stupid idea…"

He turned around on his side, his back facing Raven, and let out a sigh.

Raven let out a sigh, too, then draped her arm over BeastBoy's middle. She leaned her head against BeastBoy's shoulder blades and kissed it lightly.

"You know I love you, right?"

BeastBoy nodded.

"And maybe, when we're a little older, we can… you know…"

"Get married?"

"Yea… I mean, I kind of like the idea of bearing your first child."

BeastBoy turned around to face Raven, a small smile lining his features.

"You mean that Rae?"

Raven rewrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes. But I get to name it."

"That's not-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Who's gonna be in labor for 8 hours?"

He sighed.

"You are," he groaned.

Raven grinned.

"That's my boy… my fat cat-"

"Raven!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

* * *

So… long and quite fulfilling I think. Man, I wish we could put fanart on here. Just as a warning, there's gonna be a little less sex in the future. I'm sorry, but I'm kinda outta that sex writing juice to come up with an… exotic scene, ya know? 


	17. Chapter 17

Like an Animal

Chapter 17

I do not own Teen Titans

Hello to all. School is such a drag, ya know? And all the boys at my school are ugly as sin, except for one boy who happens to be my best friend. You know what the problem with that is? He's my best friend! He's been flirting with me though… and it's awkward, but that's besides the point. I have a warning for you all. Someone will die soon, in a very gruesome way. It may not be this chapter, or the next, but I assure you, someone will inevitably die. Don't they all? I love it. Death is life's great reward. Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal or anything, but sometimes I think I don't have a point in life except to cause grief. That's why my father left us. I won't go into detail about how the rest of my life sucks, but that's not even the icing on the cake. I've seen many things that most kids should never have to witness.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…

* * *

Raven groggily opened her eyes, and wasn't surprised to see Cere' sleeping soundly in between herself and BeastBoy. She rolled over so that she was staring up at the ceiling and started thinking about the past days spent in her hometown.

She did like staying here, and would miss this place dearly.

She promised herself before she would leave, though, to make up with Tempus.

'_I shouldn't have hit him like that. I mean, he let me stay the night and took me to lunch before that. All I did to repay him was ditch him on the rooftop and give him part of my burden. I shouldn't have told him about Starfire…'_

It was then, Raven realized, that the bed sheets were gone and that she was actually covered with Cere's wings. She looked down at them and stroked them gently, marveling at their sheen.

'_Heh, she probably stuffed the blanket up her pussy, the horny bi-'_

'_You know… I can hear you, right?'_

Raven suppressed a groan and looked over at Cere' who still had her eyes shut.

"Sorry," she muttered as she stared back up at the ceiling.

Cere' simply jerked her ears in response, giving a slight purr afterwards.

Raven continued to stroke the ebony wings as she thought, then something popped in her mind, and she slapped herself on the head.

'_Shoot, I need to meditate.'_

She gently rolled out from underneath Cere's wings and changed quietly so as not to disturb anyone's peace.

It was around five o'clock in the morning, the sun still rising outside, and no one like to be waken up before breakfast.

She walked out into the lobby, and was surprised to see Cyborg sitting in one of the couches alone, reading a book, nonetheless.

Raven strutted over towards him and sat next to him. He smiled up at her as he closed his book and said, "Hey Rae. Wazzup? Haven't seen ya in awhile."

She shrugged.

"I've been doing fine. I spent time with my mother and one of my friends, but that's just about it. How about you? You're reading a book in the middle of the lobby at five o'clock no less. And, you're fangirls are missing."

"I ditched them yesterday in some tavern. They was smotherin' me, man. They even walked into the mens' restroom once when I had to go. And I happen to like reading as much as the next guy."

"Which isn't saying much since most guys I know don't read at all."

Cyborg chuckled.

"You got me there. Naw, it's just I saw you reading this book a long while ago, an' I thought I'd give it a try."

"So I've made an impression on someone. Finally."

"You sure did. It's a nice book."

Raven stretched her arms up and let out a sigh.

"Well, I have to go meditate now Cyborg. See you later," she said as she stood up and walked out the lobby door.

"Yeah, c'ya."

Raven walked out the revolving doors and walked down the street. No one was out yet, and there was a mist lingering over the ground.

She stuffed her hands down her jean's pockets as she walked on, making sure to stay clear of any dark alleyways.

"I don't want to go to work today,

I'd rather stay home and play videogames,

I'd rather chill for real

I don't know how you feel but sometimes I feel like I'm

Workin' for nothin'

Try'n to get somethin'

Everywhere I turn there's a bill standing 'round

Swim the river climb a hill

Complacency you ain't gon' get me

No no noo-oh

Cause I gotta get up"

Raven jerked her head back and raised an eyebrow.

'_Well where did I hear that song from? What was her name… dammit. Uh… Jill Scott, that was it… since when do I listen to Jill Scott? Since when do I listen to neo-soul period? Cere' must've picked up some music from Robin.'_

She shook her head and continued looking for a good spot to meditate.

She ended up going to the park, and found herself a nice, lone crag to sit atop.

Since she couldn't levitate at the moment, she had to sit on the ground in her usual lotus position which felt a little awkward for her.

Eventually, she got the feel of it and soon escaped into her mind.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

An hour passed, and she was still trapped in the confines of her mind. Until, that is, squirrels attacked.

It zipped up her leg and scurried around her body. Raven shrieked and stood up, trying desperately to hit it off of her.

Tempus soon came up the side of the crag and watched with amusement as Raven cried out in horror.

"Get it off me! Please, get it off me!"

Tempus gave a snort of laughter as he said, "Beastie, come here."

The squirrel immediately froze, and stood up straight before jumping off of Raven's head and running up to sit on Tempus' shoulder.

He gently stroked its head then turned to Raven.

"I'm sorry. He gets excited real easily. We weren't expecting you here. This is my… sacred haven I guess you could call it."

Raven quickly brushed herself off, then turned her attention back to Tempus.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your sacred haven. I guess… I'll be leaving then," she started to walk past him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you can stay. Did I disrupt you or anything?"

"No, I was just meditating, but I can go somewhere else."

She made a move to leave again, but was stopped by Tempus once more.

"Corvus, you can stay. I'll just be sitting quietly. I'm sure we won't disturb each other."

Raven looked up at him.

"Y… you're not mad at me?"

Tempus sighed.

"I'm disappointed that you would let yourself go like that."

She looked down at her feet in shame.

"Just once, I thought I'd nice, just to lose control… just once," she shook her head. "But I guess that's no excuse is it? No, it's not. I could've just lifted her up and flown her to the hospital. Easy as that."

She looked up at Tempus again, her eyes shimmering.

"But what really scares me is that… I got this certain thrill. Adrenaline I guess. And if a moment like that came again, I'd probably give in-"

"Don't say that, Raven. Don't you ever say that. I know you Raven. I know this isn't you talking. Maybe it's just the pain you feel. But whatever it is that's making you say this… it isn't of you. Now, please, let's just sit and… meditate or think or whatever it is you do."

Raven nodded, then went over to the edge and sat down, resuming her previous chanting.

Tempus sat about two feet away from her and curled his legs up to his chest, watching the sky with a blank face.

Raven cracked open an eye and looked over at him. He seemed to be deeply lost in thought. She'd never seen such a serious face on him.

All of a sudden his eyes shifted to hers, without moving his face.

"Hmm?"

Raven quickly turned her head forward again and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I was just… uh… yeah."

Tempus scooted closer to her, still keeping that apathetic look on his face.

"I'm… leaving for home today. Just thought you should know," Raven said a little while afterwards.

"You are home," he said quietly.

Raven sighed.

"I mean my current home."

Tempus didn't reply, and simply started petting his squirrel nonchalantly. He turned to Raven, his face slightly flushed and said, 'You know, I was thinking that maybe… you could stay here? With… me?"

Raven's head did a freeze and rewind, replaying what Tempus had just said to her. Move here to Azarath? Live with Tempus? In his house, with no one else?

"Um… Corvus?"

Raven shook her head and looked over at him.

"Y-you're asking me to… live with you. Aren't you?"

He blushed, and then nodded.

"I-I can take good care of you. I have a good job and make a reasonable amount of money. I live near the temple so you can visit your mother whenever you like. A-and I'm planning on expanding my house."

"Tempus… I-"

"Raven please," he was now on his knees, clutching Raven's hands tightly. "I can't live without you! I don't want you to go back! Please don't leave me again Raven… please…"

He was hugging her now, his voice cracking terribly as he spoke.

Raven sat there unmoving, her mouth hung open and her eyes blank.

She was feeding so much emotion off of him right now. It was overwhelming.

Raven blinked and regained her composure, putting her hands on Tempus' shoulders and holding him at arms length. She was shocked to see tears running down his face.

"Please Raven… I love you."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She tried again and was successful.

"Tempus… you have to understand. I have a job back at home, a life. I can't just ditch it and live here. I can't just stop saving people's lives. They depend on me and my team. I can't just leave BeastBoy either. He's my boyfriend… I think… and I have people I love there. My friends, I can't leave them."

"But Raven, I _want you_."

Raven broke I contact with him.

"Tempus. I can't…"

"Why not?" he cried.

"Because…"

He waited for her to finish, and when she didn't he asked the same question.

Raven was definitely going to kill herself after saying this. She licked her lips and looked back into Tempus' eyes. They looked so beautiful in the sunlight. She could feel her heart and stomach wrenching, and her head was throbbing.

"Because… I love BeastBoy more… than… you."

It felt like time itself came to a screeching halt. Raven felt like she was going to puke now, seeing the look on Tempus' broken face. She even felt tears rushing to her own eyes. His face was unreadable.

He sat there for awhile, his mouth hanging open, Beastie atop his head chattering occasionally.

Then without warning, he stood up and said, "I see…"

He started walking quickly away. Raven stood up and chased after him, grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Tempus! I didn't want to say good-bye like this!"

He yanked his arm away and continued walking.

"Tempus, please!"

She ran in front of him, and put her hands on his chest to stop him from walking away. She actually had to push against him to keep from skidding backwards. Finally, he stopped, and Raven let her arms drop.

"Tempus, please, let's not leave each other like this. I want us to still be friends-"

"Friends? Raven I want to be more than just friends! Friends can only go so far. I want to be your _one._ But obviously, you don't feel the same for me. So good-bye Raven."

He brushed passed her, and Raven stumbled back a step or two. She ran in front and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him again.

"Now what do you want? You already ripped out my heart. What more could you need?" he said angrily.

"Your friendship. I want your friendship. How it was when we were kids."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we're not kids anymore. Plus kids are ignorant and can't understand what they're feeling."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"So you want to be ignorant children?"

"Yes! No… augh! I want us to be the best of friends like we were before, when we could share everything with each other and do anything together. I just want… I just want that feeling of trust again. I've never trusted anyone more than you."

Tempus sighed and looked away, then looked back at her

"Will you come back?"

Raven paused.

"Huh? To stay?"

"No… to visit."

"Yeah, of course I'll visit."

"Once a month?"

"Okay, once a month."

"It's settled then," he gave a soft smile.

"Yeah… I guess it is."

Both of them shifted their weight uncomfortably.

"Well, I suppose this is good-bye then," Tempus stuck out a hand.

Raven looked down at it, and took it in her own hand, shaking it while giving Tempus a small smile.

"I suppose it is."

Without warning, Tempus yanked her forward so that she stumbled into his chest, and when she looked up at him to ask why he had done that, she was muffled by his lips on hers.

He quickly pulled away, and jumped passed Raven, a smirk playing on his lips.

"In a month! See you then!" he shouted as he continued to hop off the slope.

Raven stood there, her mouth partly open. She didn't know whether to smile or to kill him.

So, she started laughing. Like a madman.

She didn't know why. It started out as a small snort, then she went to chuckling and giggling. Soon it had made its way up to full-fledged laughter.

Before long she had calmed down, and was now laying on her back just staring up at the sky.

She heard a swishing sound and Cere' landed beside her a few seconds later.

She laid down next to Raven and sighed.

"So…"

"Yup…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Yeah…"

"How was it?"

"Good. Shocked me half to death, and I'll smack him later. But good. I can laugh now."

"You could before."

"But never like that," Raven stretched out her hand into the sky, grasping and un-grasping her hand.

"I feel… so much more powerful. More intact with my emotions. I can feel them and harness them now. Even rage…"

"What do you mean?"

"If I wanted to, I could release my rage and transform while still keeping control over my decisions. And it'll be a different transformation. I can feel it. It'll be like… I don't know, my full demon form or something."

Her pupils dilated as she conjured up an image with her powers in the palm of her hand.

She turned on her side and Cere' did too so she could see what Raven was doing.

A small figure was building itself in Raven's hands.

Wires and strings of power twisted around themselves making feet and calves and thighs and etc.

Soon, they were weaving around the central part of the head, and the figure was made.

Another wave of power came up, making the details of the body.

Cere' and Raven's eyes widened in amazement as they watched the figure completed itself and actually walk off of Raven's palm.

Raven had just made a puppet, six inches tall. With her powers. And it walked!

It was what she thought looked like her demon form.

If it were life-sized, it probably would've been the same size as BeastBoy. It was naked and had a very slim, but muscular frame. There were four glowing red eyes on its face and its dark purple hair went down to its midsection. Its toes and fingers were clawed, and looked very sharp, like it could cut through steel. It had a slim, black tail with a point on the end like a stereotypical demon tail and had leathery brown wings tucked against its tanned back.

It looked up at Raven, who was gazing down at it with amazement, and opened its mouth in a snarl, exposing its small fangs. It let out something like a howl/roar, but it sounded like a small bark or yelp from Raven's part of view.

"Awesome…" Raven whispered.

"It's so cute," Cere' said as she gently poked it in the back with a claw.

The thing… Raven's demon thing, turned around and spread out its wings, snarling at Cere'.

Cere' scooted back a little bit in surprise.

Raven laughed, and then grabbed it around the middle and lifted it up to her face.

"Hello there," she said to the mini-Rae.

It was clawing and tugging at Raven's hand. It hissed, and Raven smirked at it.

"Calm yourself, little one," Cere said.

"Oh, can I hold her?" Cere asked.

"Yeah, here."

Cere' outstretched a palm and Raven carefully dumped her puppet into her hand.

"Hello there little-demon-of-Raven's-imagination. Sally for short-"

Raven chuckled.

"I hope you have as fun a time as I'm having on this planet named Azarath. Do you think it knows what I'm saying?"

"I'm sure it does. Ask its name."

Cere' looked back down at Sally, and asked, "So, what is it then?"

Sally looked back at Raven, then back at Cere'.

"Crux," it said.

Raven and Cere' both were startled by its, Crux's, voice. It sounded like there were two voices in there. One raspy and deep, and the other smooth and… feminine I guess.

"Kewl, so she can talk. So, what do you think of this place."

"It does not really matter what I think of this place."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because, I shall dissipate soon, and leave this place forever."

"Well, that just got me depressed," Cere' said, placing Crux back in Raven's hand.

"How come?"

"Because your power shall only sustain me for so long."

A wisp of dark essence escaped from Crux's mouth and disappeared into the air. Everyone watched as it dissipated, then looked back down Crux.

"You might as well smash me now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. It will save us all time."

Raven sighed and placed Crux down on the ground. She raised up a fist and brought it straight down on Crux's body, grinding it into the ground.

Cere' let out a small gasp as she watched Raven do this.

Soon, Raven raised up her fist to see a stain of her power, if you will, engraved in the stone.

"What did you do that for?!"

"What?! She asked me too! You heard her! Not my fault you named it. Everyone knows once when you name something, you get attached to it."

"I just called her Sally for 2 seconds!"

"That's enough time to get attached."

Cere' pouted and then stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go back to the inn and tell everyone to be ready by the time you get back from visiting your mother."

"How did you…? Oh, right. Sub-conscious."

Raven stood up and stretched.

"Before you go, can I ask you where I've gotten this new power from exactly?"

"Why… you got it from me of course. I'm your mind and BeastBoy's combined, right?"

Raven nodded.

"Well, I've gotten stronger, so that means you guys will too. Mainly you though, since I originated from your mind first."

"Oh… well that's kewl I guess. I'll see you back at the inn. Make sure everyone's ready in an hour."

"Gotcha."

Cere' outspread her wings, crouched down and surged into the air, flinging gravel and gushing wind everywhere. Raven had to cover her face, but quickly dropped her arm and watched as Cere' flied away.

"Sure wish I could do that," Raven muttered.

"Well, maybe I can. If I can make a living, breathing mini-me, I'm sure I can make myself wings."

She started to imagine the feel of wings protruding out of her back, clenching her fists as she did so. She felt knots starting to form on her shoulder blades. A muscle expanded rapidly, all of a sudden, and she cried out in pain.

She stopped trying to form the wings and gripped onto her right shoulder, wincing as she did so.

"Well, at least now I know I can do it if I tried really hard," she said as she levitated into the air and headed towards the temple.

When she got there and entered into the complex, there was a long line of monks walking towards the main alter, Arella in front holding an incense lantern thing.

Feeling out of place in her jeans and tank-top, Raven silently walked over to one of the pews in the way back and sat in the corner.

When the precession was done, Raven stood up and approached her mother who was chatting with one of the monks. She waited for them to finish.

When Arella turned to her, she smiled then said, "Just wanted to say good-bye before leaving."

"You're leaving? So soon?"

"Yes, we can't stay away from Titan's Tower too long, or else crime rates will go up. Unfortunately, our subs don't do very well in our part of town. They suck."

"Oh…"

Arella's face had very much saddened, and it pained Raven's heart.

"I'll still come and visit. Once a month. Tempus made me promise."

"Well that's good. I would've missed you terribly."

"Diddo."

Arella smiled and then held out her arms. Raven walked into them, and they embraced (Ugh… I hate that word).

"I'll miss you, mother," Raven whispered in Arella's ear.

"Don't. I'll be right here when you come back. You'll always have a home here, and I'll always be here for you."

Raven nodded against Arella's neck. She hated to admit it, but she felt like she was going to cry. But being the stubborn girl she is, she sucked up the tears and tried to keep her face steady.

When they pulled away, Arella gently kissed Raven on her forehead, for the first time in her life.

"I hope that didn't bother you…"

"No, not at all. I bet you've been waiting to do that for some time," Raven said.

Arella nodded, and then sniffed up tears.

"Well… mother… good-bye…"

"Good-bye, Raven."

Raven hesitated for a moment, feeling like she should say something more. But the truth was there was nothing to say, she realized as she gazed at her mother's eyes. They almost seemed to swirl.

'_I have those eyes…'_ Raven thought.

Finally, for what seemed like forever frozen in time, they broke eye-contact, and Raven turned around and started walking towards the exit.

Her footsteps echoed loudly off the temple walls, and she knew her mother was shedding silent tears behind her. It took everything she could not to cry, herself.

* * *

Back at the inn, everyone had their stuff ready and was waiting eagerly in Raven/BeastBoy/Cere's rental room.

After Raven quickly teleported all of her stuff in a suitcase, they all linked hands and spoke that oh-so familiar mantra.

They all landed in a heap in Raven's room.

Cere's feathers were falling randomly on top of everyone, and Robin was cursing from underneath Cyborg.

"Raven! Your bloody portal tore out half my feathers!"

"I'm sorry, but if you don't get off us soon, I'll tear out the rest of them."

Everyone grunted and moaned in pain as they struggled to get up.

When they finally untangled, they went into their separate rooms (Cere' stayed in Raven's and helped her unpack), and then went out to the living room after they were done getting re-settled.

The doors swished open, revealing a bunch of lazy young-adults sitting in front of the TV, eating several bags of popcorn and potato chips.

"Wazzup ya'll?!" Cyborg shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Watchin' TV, Sparky. What does it look like?"

"Well, did any crime happen? Any banks get robbed? Jail cells get evacuated illegally?" Robin asked.

"Dudes, you've only been gone for 16 hours. Nothing happened," Aqualad said.

Everyone (Cyborg, Robin, BeastBoy and Cere') stared at Raven who shrugged.

"I told you guys. One day here is four days there."

"Hey Robin, who's that ultra gorgeous chick with the wings?" Speedy said.

"This is my cousin," Raven answered.

"Oh. She doesn't look anything like you."

Robin and BeastBoy held Raven back by the arms before she could Speedy any harm. That didn't stop her from spewing so many profanities at him that he was reduced to a crying heap on the floor.

"Raven, Raven, calm down. He was just kidding, weren't you Speedy?"

He nodded violently, and Raven calmed down a bit.

"Shoot girl. I would've Zinthosed his ass real good," Bumble-Bee said.

Raven grunted, then turned around to exit. She walked out the door, only to bump into someone and land on her butt.

"Ouch…" she said, slowly looking up, to see blue eyes looking back at her.

Her mouth hung open in shock at the sight before her.

"Ow…"

"Uh… you're- you're… um…" Raven stuttered.

"Hey Rae. What's up?"

* * *

Okay, I'm done for the day. I shall update soon since this one took so long and was shorter than the others. Review, damn u, review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Like an Animal

Chapter 18

I do not own Teen Titans

Ho! Ready for another installment for my unpredictable fanfic? I'm sure you all have been itching to find out who Raven bumped into. I know I have. The blood-fest is coming… I can feel it. It will be so gruesome; I know you all will absolutely love it! Everybody will be picked off one-by-one. One chapter for each lovely little death. But that will come later. You know what they say. Save the best for last. Ha, I can't help but smile as I type this. I love you all!

* * *

"Uh… you're- you're… um…" Raven stuttered.

"Hey Rae. What's up?"

'_This can't be happening. Not here, not now…'_

Raven stared dumbly as Terra got to her feet and brushed herself off.

She was naked, save for the strips of clothe burned into her skin. There were burns and cuts and bruises all over her body. She staggered and winced in pain occasionally, but other than that, she looked pretty stable.

Everyone stared at her as she stood up and smiled weakly at them.

"Hey… guys…" she whispered hoarsely.

After a few more seconds of standing, Terra stumbled backwards a few feet, before her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell to the floor in a crumpled pile.

It took everyone awhile to regain their senses, until Robin finally lifted her up and rushed her to the medical room.

Everyone rushed after him, except for Cere' who was ravaging the fridge and Raven who was still sitting on the floor with her mouth open.

Cere' passed by her and stuffed a breadstick down her throat.

Raven coughed and choked it up, then spit it on the floor beside her, wiping her mouth.

"Wha the fuck was that for?!" she shouted at Cere'.

"Sorry. You're mouth was just screaming 'insert here'. I couldn't resist."

Cere' smirked then turned the corner to walk towards the medical room with a handful of food and sodas for herself.

'_Glad she's feeling right at home,'_ Raven thought sarcastically.

BeastBoy was practically screaming his head off for Robin to hurry up and stick in the IV into Terra's arm, or get her ointment for her burns, or something!

"BeastBoy! Calm down or I'll send you out! She's gonna be fine, she just fainted," Robin said as he and Cyborg laid Terra down on the bed, and hooked her up to the monitors.

BeastBoy shut up and frowned. He hated not being any help.

Everyone turned around when the door opened. Cere' walked in with a couple strips of bacon hanging out of her mouth, and other goodies drooping and dripping from her arms.

When no one stirred, Cere said, "What? I was hungry. So who is this girl exactly?"

"This girl is Terra. She sacrificed her life to save all of us. We thought she was dead, but we were obviously mistaken," Robin explained.

Cere' simply nodded and sat in a nearby chair, munching soundly on her food.

Everyone turned their attention back to Terra.

Her heart rate and brainwaves were fine. He body was pretty messed up though. Nothing Neosporin and a half-demon can't fix.

Cyborg snipped off some of the clothe sticking to Terra's skin and tried patching her up a little bit, taking out the bits of gravel embedded inside of her.

The door opened again, and everyone was surprised to see Raven walk in.

She paused when she saw everyone staring at her.

"What?"

Everyone shook their heads and turned around.

"Okay, there are too many people in here. Everyone out, except for me, Cyborg and Raven."

"But-"

"Out, BeastBoy."

His muttered something under his breath as he followed everyone out the door and slammed it shut.

"Hey Rae, you think you can heal her up?" Cyborg asked.

Raven sighed, then nodded.

She looked over Terra's body, examining the burns and estimating how much power it would take. The majority of the damage was on her back and arms, but nothing too serious. All her nerves were intact, so she was all good.

There would be scars leftover, though.

Raven placed her hands on Terra's stomach, her core, and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Her hands glowed a pale blue, and the boys watched in slight amazement as Terra's skin mended the tissue back together.

When Raven was done, the only scars that were left happened when the healing tissue overlapped itself. So there was one long, thin one on her back, and several tiny ones on the rest of her body.

"So, who wants to take watch until she wakes up?"

"I will," Raven said, surprising Robin and Cyborg.

"Um… are you sure about that Rae?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, it might not be a pretty reunion if she wakes up and finds you sitting there. No offense."

"Non-taken."

"So why don't you let BeastBoy or me sit here and watch?"

"No, I'll watch her."

To emphasize this, she pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat in it, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I'll call you when she wakes up."

Robin was about to object, but Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Robin sighed in defeat and followed Cyborg outside the door.

When Raven heard the door shut, she turned all her attention on Terra.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, huh? Don't think you're gonna fool me with that unconscious act, Terra. I know you're awake."

Raven examined Terra's face for a second.

She had aged. Her face was longer and she had gotten taller, but still not as tall as Raven. She finally had a chest and hips, and her hair had gotten a few shades darker.

Raven cocked up an eyebrow when Terra finally did crack open an eye and smirk at her.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Nope. Why were you faking it?"

"Everyone was staring at me, I was nervous as hell."

"So you played possum."

"Uh-huh," Terra said, grinning. "Oh, and thanks for healing me."

"My pleasure, now let's cut the crap. Why did you send an assassin after me? How did you find me in Azarath?"

Terra quirked an eyebrow and said, "Raven, I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"Don't play dumb. He had a message sent with him, and it said the exact thing you would say."

"Raven, seriously," she sat up against the headboard, wincing a little. "I have no idea what you're talking about. The first thing I did when I broke out of the statue was fall unconscious, and then I came straight here. I swear it."

Raven stared at her straight in the eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie.

She didn't find one.

"Will you let me read your mind?"

"What?"

"Let me read your mind, to make sure you're telling the truth. If I find you are telling the truth, I'll never doubt you again. But if you're lying, I'll make sure to torture you in the worst way possible."

Terra gulped.

"So, are we at an agreement?"

"Not much of a choice," Terra grumbled. "Yea, I'll let you read my mind."

"Good," Raven said as she stretched out a hand and gripped Terra's head.

"This may sting a little."

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She heard Terra gasp in pain as she penetrated her mind, weaving in and out through her memories.

All of a sudden, Raven pulled away her hand, and they both gasped. Raven's face was flushed, and little droplets of sweat were rolling down the side of her face.

Terra looked at her and gave a weak chuckle.

"Weren't expecting all that, were you?"

Raven looked up at Terra and nodded her head 'no'.

"So much emotion. It was overwhelming…" Raven panted.

Terra nodded and then said, "So… you believe me now?"

Raven gave a shaky nod, and sat back against her chair.

"You and BeastBoy. I saw a quick flash. Did you really…?"

Terra blushed.

"Ah… no. I stopped him before it got any farther… I got… scared."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "Why are you so interested?"

"Um… because…" Raven teetered back in her chair a little. "We're… together now, I guess you could say."

Terra looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I guess I should've seen that coming. You have grown… beautifully. And I became old news."

She shrugged.

"You deserve each other. All I did to you guys was sell you out to your worst enemy."

Raven shifted uncomfortably.

"You can be like Beauty and the Beast, you know," Terra joked.

Raven could tell she was trying hard to hold back tears, and she had to admit that she was doing a good job of it. Now Raven felt like she had to say something comforting. She hated that feeling.

"You know… you're beautiful too. I'm sure you can find someone. Who knows, maybe me and BeastBoy might not work out. There's always that chance. I'm not saying it's a good chance, but it could happen," Raven said.

"Thanks," Terra said as she gave a weak smile.

"Don't mention it."

Terra wrapped her arms around herself and tilted her head back.

"You know, it's weird, but I miss feeling pain. Physically. I've been stone for how long?"

"Three years."

"Three years, huh? I guess that means I'm seventeen now… I wonder how I look."

"You want a mirror?"

"No. Not now. Not yet. It would freak me out too much. Wow, I missed three years of my life…"

They sat there in silence for awhile, before Raven stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Terra said, a little panicked. She didn't want to be left alone just yet.

"To tell the others you're awake," Raven said as she opened the door.

"Wait, can you… just stay? I don't want to see them yet."

"Why not? They all want to see you terribly."

"I know, but… I just… I-"

"It'll be too much?"

Terra sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah…"

Raven smirked and closed the door. She sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think you could do me a favor real quick?" Terra asked.

"That depends on what the favor is," Raven replied.

"Um… if you haven't noticed… I'm kind of… naked."

Raven turned a light shade of red, then stood up.

"Right. I'll be back."

She opened a portal beneath her, and disappeared.

Terra settled back down under her blankets and looked up at the ceiling.

'_Raven says I sent an assassin, huh? Someone's tryin' to impersonate me, but who would do that? All the villains still think I'm dead, and my teammates think I'm out cold. One thing's for sure, this can't turn out good."_

Raven appeared a few minutes later with Terra's clothes in hand.

"I went in your room and got you these shorts and a t-shirt. I hope they still fit."

"Me too," Terra said as she took the clothes from Raven's hand and slowly got to her feet.

Her body felt like it was sending shockwaves through her system. At one point, Raven had to steady her to keep her from collapsing.

"Thanks," she muttered as she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Once she was fully clothed, she fell back onto the bed and let out a loud sigh.

"Who knew… putting on underwear… could be so life-threatening?" she laughed.

Raven smiled, and then sat down next to where Terra was laying on the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence until Raven caught Terra staring at her. When she didn't look away, she said, "What?"

Terra shook her head and said, "You've changed. You never used to smile around me, and you're being nice to me, you're dating BeastBoy of all people, and you grew your hair out. What's up with that?"

Raven breathed a laugh.

"I have better control over my powers now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing's blown up by accident for like… a month or two."

"Oh, kewl."

"Yeah, it is. I can finally laugh out loud, and I have a new power."

"Hmm?"

"I can create puppets, with my energy. All I have to do is think of the think I want to make, and I can create it."

"Awesome, can you show me?"

Raven nodded and held out her hand.

"Who do you want me to make?" Raven asked.

"Um… I don't care, make me or something."

"Oh, I know what I'll do."

She held out her other hand next to the other outstretched one, and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

Soon, her powers started weaving into two, six-inch figures. She didn't want to try doing them any bigger just yet.

Eventually, one figure formed into Terra, and the other one formed into BeastBoy. Raven went even further and made clothes for them.

For Terra's mini-me, a light blue Victorian-style dress with white lace, and for BeastBoy, a white blouse with tuxedo pants.

Raven plopped them down on the bed, as Terra watched in amazement, and whispered something to them. The mini-me's nodded in response to her whisper.

Raven looked up at Terra with a smirk on her face and said, "Let's just say this is my apology for stealing your guy."

Terra leaned closer to her mini-me, and awed at it.

"Is that really what I look like now?" she asked.

"Yeah. See, you look great. Now sit back and watch the show."

When Terra looked up at her in confusion, Raven simply pointed down at the minis.

Terra looked down to see the mini-BeastBoy bow to the mini-Terra, who curtsied in return. Then mini-BB took mini-Terra's hand and put the other one around her waist. Mini-Terra put her free hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing.

Terra, the big one, looked up at Raven in amazement, but found that she was concentrating very hard on the task at hand, moving her fingers to and fro to make the puppets move accordingly. Terra looked back down and continued watching the minis dance beautifully and fluidly, never missing a step.

Raven had beads of sweat popping up on her forehead, but continued making them dance, hoping Terra hadn't noticed her discomfort.

Before long, wisps of black and purple essence started floating up from their bodies. As they dissipated, they took a step back from each other, bowed and curtsied, and then let themselves return to their original form of magic.

Terra looked up at Raven with a wide grin on her face.

"That was amazing, Raven. Really, that was the kewlest thing I've ever seen."

"Don't mention it," Raven said as she laid back on the bed, completely spent of all energy.

She would have to meditate again soon.

Both their stomachs growled loudly and they blushed in embarrassment. Raven remembered all the food Cere' had eaten and wondered if there was anything left in the kitchen.

"I'll go get us something," Raven said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um… I don't care. I'll eat anything."

"'Kay then."

Raven walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving Terra to muddle in her own thoughts for awhile.

BeastBoy sat on the couch in the living room, trying to focus on the movie playing, but he just couldn't keep his mind off of the battered and bruised looking Terra.

He couldn't believe she even stood as long as she did in the hallway.

At first when he saw her, he felt everything in his mind freeze. It was like seeing the dead rise again.

And from the look on Raven's face, she probably felt the same way, he mused.

'_Where is Raven anyways?'_ he thought.

Immediately after thinking that, none other than the dark angel herself walked through the sliding doors. He watched as she went straight to the kitchen and started making some overstuffed turkey sandwiches.

BeastBoy was about to get up and ask her about Terra, but Robin beat him to it.

"Hey Raven, how's Terra doing?"

'_Should I tell him she awake?'_

"She's doing good. I got her dressed in some loose clothes and I'm making food for her now," Raven said as she continued making the sandwiches.

"So, I take it she's awake?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to see anyone yet. She's not ready to see the changes."

Robin nodded.

"I guess that would be pretty unnerving. Three years of her life, wasted away in that volcano. Do you think it would be alright if I did a quick check-up on her though? Take her blood pressure, eyesight tests, stuff like that."

Raven's eye dulled in thought, and then she said, "Yes, I think that would be alright. Just don't bring anyone else."

"Good. Now, I'll help you with that food. Need any drinks?"

"Yeah, go grab a couple sodas, if you please."

"'Kay."

Robin snatched a few drinks out the fridge and followed Raven out the door.

BeastBoy slowly sat back down in his seat, his ears drooping a little bit.

'_I need a hug…'_ he thought.

No sooner did he think this, Cere' came and sat next to him, a donut in hand.

"You know I would, but my hands are rather sticky. I'm sorry about your friend in there. She seems nice, but there's something about here…"

"What? Something you don't trust?" BeastBoy snapped.

"No, no. Nothing like that. More guilt than anything."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks she doesn't deserve a second chance."

"She's suicidal?!"

Cere' shrugged as she munched into her donut.

"Can't tell. Her thoughts are too jumbled. She's a wreck up there, no offense of course."

BeastBoy nodded and watched as Cere' ate. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"Was… that the donut in the fridge?"

"…yes…"

"I was saving that for later, you idiot!"

* * *

sigh I can't write for some reason. The deaths will have to be postponed. I was so looking forward to them too, but I just feel really out of it for some reason. Sorry to disappoint you guys, this chapter was rather short. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. And FYI, Raven and Terra won't be so nice to each other in the future. I can't stand to much affection between those two, it's just awkward, you know? 


	19. Chapter 19

Like an Animal

Chapter 19

I do not own Teen Titans

Ho! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been dying to see what pops out of my head next. Nothing but drama has been going on at my skool. My best friend got a girl friend, and me being his best friend who is a girl, she gets all territorial and acts like a bitch when ever I talk and/or touch him. So yea…

Anyways, here comes the next installment to a fun-filled epic adventure of my sick and twisted fanfic. Forewarning, more drama with Starfire's death. I know, I know, you're getting tired of that, but bear with me this last time. Enjoy.

* * *

Two days later, Terra was pretty much well enough to leave the medical room. So, that morning, she walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Cyborg. Everyone had already started eating, but they saved a big helping of pancakes and eggs and turkey-bacon for her. She quickly grabbed a plate and piled it up high with food, and dumped a river's worth of syrup on it.

Everyone had visited her yesterday while she was in the med. room. Some tears were shed, but nothing major. Titans East had already gone back to their hometown because crime rates there were surprisingly going up. The theft of high-tech robotic parts had been stolen, along with a quarter of a million dollars worth of processors and such. Very odd indeed.

Back to breakfast…

"Wazzup, Terra," Cyborg muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Hey Cy," she said quickly before stuffing a massive forkful of eggs and pancakes into her mouth.

BeastBoy finished up his soy-based meal and headed towards the big screen TV.

"Anyone feel like watchin' Blood Rayne?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch and flipped through some channels.

"Yeah, put it in," Robin said as he finished up and headed towards the TV.

"Come on Ter and Rae. Hurry up and finish eating. I know you'll like it, guys," BeastBoy said.

"Don't rush me. I'm thoroughly enjoying my tea, and I don't need you or a movie to interrupt my moment of contentment, because I doubt I'll have another like it for awhile," Raven said in monotone.

"Why do you say that?" Terra asked.

Raven sighed.

"Because Cere' will be here in five… four… three… two…"

The window at the far side of the wall burst open, sending shards of glass everywhere. Cere' fell through, with her wings tucked tightly to her sides, like she had been dive-bombing through the air. She rolled and then quickly got to her feet and shot through the automatic doors that quickly closed behind her.

No one said anything for a long while.

"Well what the hell…?" Cyborg finally muttered.

There was a fluttering sound that started filling the air. Everyone remained frozen as the sound grew more intense. Terra cautiously stood up and headed towards the broken window.

When she stopped in front of the window, her face noticeably paled, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What? What is it?" BeastBoy asked.

Terra just stood there, rigid and unblinking.

"What is it?" Raven said, setting down her tea and making a move to stand up.

Terra started shaking as she leaned back a little.

"Oh my God! Duck!"

Terra dropped to the floor, and no sooner had she done that, a mass of black smashed through the window and flooded the room.

Everyone started screaming as the birds continued to rush into the room, screeching and smothering everyone.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

All the birds dropped dead on the floor, making a thick black carpet on the ground.

Robin treaded through them, trying hard not to fall, but crushing the carcasses under his feet as he did so. They were at least piled up to his shins.

"Terra? Terra where are you?" he shouted.

A hand emerged from underneath the dead birds, and gripped the windowsill so tightly that the wood splintered. She stood up with a look of murder in her eyes and spit out a mouthful of feathers.

"I _hate_ birds," she said.

There was still one flying erratically in the air, and Raven caught it with an upraised hand and squeezed it. The bird started flapping and chirping furiously until everyone heard a series of satisfying cracks and crunches.

Everyone turned and stared at Raven as her eyes slowly started to glow red, and the blood from the bird dripped down her arm.

"Cere'!" she roared.

There was a series of bumps behind the doors, and they soon swished open revealing a very scared looking Cere'. She approached Raven with a nervous smile.

"Raven, I love what you've done with your hair," Cere' said, timidly taking a feather out of Raven's hair and rolling it between her fingers.

"What the fuck," she said, shoving the dead bird in Cere's face. "Is this all about!?"

Cere' raised her hands and shrugged, trying to keep her grin up even though she was deathly afraid.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd be able to… disable all of these birds. What did you do? Put some aura around their hearts and make it explode? Very clever Ra-"

Raven grabbed Cere' around the throat, mainly because Cere' wasn't wearing any clothes, therefore no collar, and drew her closer to her face.

"You didn't answer my question," Raven said through clenched teeth. "Let me try again. Why, Cere', are there a flock of birds in our home?"

"Um… well you see, funny thing. I was in a cave, right? And I explored it and there were these birds there and I was like 'Hey, why don't I try and talk to them? I have wings… they have wings… so why can't we all just get along?' So I got there attention and… well… here we are. "

Raven's grip tightened around her neck.

"You. Idiot."

"Yes I'm an idiot, can you let go now?" Cere' asked, her voice a higher pitch.

Raven's lip twitched as she looked up at Cere'. After a moment of silence, Raven's eyes dimmed back to their normal amethyst color, and she released Cere's neck.

Cere' took in a breath of relief as she backed away and rubbed her neck.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You have to clean every single one of these birds up. And the feathers, too. And repair the window."

"Ha, very funny Raven. I'll just be going now."

"But I wasn't-"

Raven was stopped short by Cere's lips giving her a playful kiss. Her eyes widened as Cere' pulled away, gave a haughty laugh and then exit through the doors.

No one dare say a word.

Raven's face steadily got redder and redder, until she finally picked up a dead bird and through it at the closed door with all her might.

"Damn that woman to hell!" she shouted before she opened a portal beneath her and teleported into her room.

Terra looked at everyone and asked, "So… anyone knows what just happened?"

Everybody shrugged their shoulders.

Something in Terra's head pinged, and she looked around again.

"Um… where's Starfire? I thought for sure I would've seen her by now. Or felt one of her bone-crushing hugs."

Cyborg picked up a dead bird and started plucking its feathers.

"I'm gonna go and make some lunch. See ya'll later."

He stumbled out the double doors, and everyone heard as his metal boots started picking up pace and then his doors slam shut.

"I… um… I'm going out," Robin said slowly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged over the dead birds.

Terra turned to BeastBoy.

"BeastBoy… what's wrong with everyone? Where's Starfire?"

BeastBoy sighed, and pushed some carcasses of the couch. He patted the empty spot and Terra came and sat next to him. He then took Terra's hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Terra… while you were… gone, someone else left, too."

"You mean Starfire went back to her home planet? Tamaran, I think it was-"

"It's a little more complicated than that," he said quietly.

Terra raised a confused eyebrow, and then her eyes widened.

"You mean… she… you can't be serious," she stuttered, giving a nervous laugh.

BeastBoy looked down at the ground… er… birds, and shrugged his shoulders.

Terra's face dropped, and she pulled her hands away from BeastBoy's.

"You're lying," she said, standing up.

"Terra, calm down. I know it's a lot to take in-"

"No! Shut up! You're lying!"

"Terra! Calm down! You have… to calm… down…" he said, trying to keep as composed as possible.

Terra paused and then vaulted over the couch. She waded through the dead birds and then walked out the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"To find out where Starfire really is!" Terra's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

She walked up to Starfire's door and knocked on it.

"Starfire, it's Terra, open up."

When there was no reply, she knocked again.

"Starfire, please open up!" she said on the brink of tears.

Nothing.

She opened the door, expecting to get a blinding flash of pink, but all she found was a bare mattress and a gray wall.

She stood there, frozen for a moment or two, her knees trembling underneath her.

"No…" she whispered to herself.

Terra ran to Raven's room and knocked on the door, shouting her name. When she didn't open the door fast enough, she simply slammed the door open to find Raven and Cere' shouting at each other.

They both stopped yelling and turned to look at the severely freaked-out Terra. No one moved, until Cere' went to Raven's open window and dove out of it.

Her flapping could be heard in the background as Raven uncrossed her arms and motioned for Terra to come in. She closed the door behind her and lowered her head.

"Raven… tell me. Is Starfire really…" her body trembled with unshed tears. "Is she really… gone?"

She was clenching her fist so hard that the knuckles turned white. She looked up at Raven when she didn't give an answer.

"Please tell me… that BeastBoy was just joking," her voice cracked.

Raven swallowed hard and took a few steps closer towards Terra.

"I would be lying… if I said he wasn't," Raven replied.

Tears silently poured down Terra's cheeks as she slowly turned around and started walking out the door.

"Terra, where are you going?"

She turned around and smiled weakly at Raven.

"Um… I'm just g-gonna go out for a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll be back, don't worry."

Raven watched as she exited the door and let it close behind her.

She sighed, and sat down on her bed, crossing her arms around her chest.

Cere' arrived a few moments later with a box of donuts in her arms and a very messy custard-filled donut in her mouth.

"Donuts? Where'd you get donuts from?"

"Why, at Krispy Kreme of course," she said after devouring her pastry.

"They let you in there naked?"

Cere' shrugged her shoulders as she walked off the windowsill and sat down next to Raven, opening the box.

"Here, I got you a chocolate one with sprinkles."

Cere' handed it to Raven and she took it and took a small bite.

"You know, you're still cleaning up those birds," she said.

"Funny," Cere' said as she stood up and headed out the door with the box of glazed delights. "BeastBoy likes glazed, right?"

"I guess. And I wasn't joking about the birds."

"Clever Raven, always making jokes and such. I'll see you later."

"But I wasn't-"

Her door slammed shut, and Raven let out a disgruntled moan.

'_I'll never get that woman to break at this pace. The sassy bitch."_

"_How many times must I remind you?"_

Raven mentally slapped her self.

"…_Sorry…"_

"_That's quite alright."_

Raven knew Cere' was grinning from wherever she was.

"_That happy-go-lucky-"_

"_Raven…"_

"_Damn it!"_

T BB

* * *

Terra had walked to the graveyard, hoping to pay respects to Starfire's grave. She couldn't quite get hold of her powers just yet, so she had to go on foot.

Once at the graveyard, it wasn't very hard to spot out Starfire's grave. It was near the back, and there was a life-sized built statue standing above her resting site. It depicted her in a fighting stance with her fists in balls of energy and her hair flowing behind her.

Terra sat in front of the statue and drew her knees up to her chest.

Starfire

A Teen Titan

And A True Fighter 'Till The End

R.I.P.

She started sobbing into her knees and didn't care at the moment whether she was disturbing anyone's peace.

There were footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother looking up. As she continued crying, she felt the figure sit down next to her and wrap a strong arm around her shoulder.

"She died fighting. I'm sure that's the way she would've wanted to go," BeastBoy said.

"But she shouldn't have gone in the first place," Terra retorted as she continued crying into her knees.

BeastBoy nodded and remained silent after that, rubbing Terra's shoulder in comfort even though she remained rigid against him.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Terra finally said.

BeastBoy was taken aback.

"But Terra-"

"Please… BeastBoy. Just go."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"BeastBoy, for just once in your life can't you understand that sometimes people just _want_ to be alone? Is that so hard to understand?"

BeastBoy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked at her and then said, "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

She nodded against her legs.

"Okay." He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her head before standing up and transforming into a hawk.

As BeastBoy flew over the park, one of his wings jerked unnaturally. He took a quick glance at it, and passed it off for overworked nerves.

It did it again, only much stronger this time, and he nearly dropped out of the air.

"_Okay BeastBoy, gotta calm down. It's just nerves, that's all. Yeah dude, you just gotta calm down."_

"_What's wrong?" _Cere's voice rang in his head.

"_My wing's twitching a lot, that's all."_

"_Uh-oh…"_

"_Uh-oh?! Uh-oh is definitely not good!"_

As if on cue, his wing started aching terribly. There also seemed to be several things moving underneath it. Now BeastBoy was completely freaking out.

His wing burst open, sending feathers everywhere, and something else seemed to emerge from the arm socket. He let out a pain-filled screech as he fell into a clearing. He landed with a loud "thud!" and remained motionless for a few moments before transforming into a human.

He groaned and slowly turned his head to look at his right arm and nearly screamed. Large talons protruded from 3 fingertips. His thumb seemed to have shifted to a new position, making his hand look more reptilian than anything. His pinky was gone. Scales covered his arm from his hand to his elbow, and then turned into an emerald green fur until it reached his shoulder.

He stared at it with wide eyes as he moved the fingers experimentally.

"Woah," he said as he struggled to his feet, not taking his eyes of his new limb.

He turned it around so that he was looking at the palm. In the center of the palm was a long slit that went horizontally. He tilted his head in curiosity as the slit opened up revealing some sort of fleshy tunnel that seemed to go through the whole length of his arm.

Just then, he felt something surge through his body, and he moved his head just before a jet of some purple liquid shot out of his arm. He turned around and watched as the liquid burned holes into the ground, making a small ring of fire around it.

BeastBoy cracked a small grin as he flexed his arm.

"Acidic projectiles…" he whispered to himself.

"That is so fuckin' awesome!"

R

* * *

After finishing her donut and being unsuccessful in finding Terra, BeastBoy and Cere', and knowing that Robin was moping in his room at the reminder of Starfire, and knew Cyborg was preoccupying his mind with some mechanical problems, she decided to take a shower.

She shed her clothes and hopped into the shower, putting the water a little on the cold side this time.

As she let the water run over her body, she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her shoulders and rub them softly.

"Hey," Cere' cooed in her ear. "You haven't been a naughty girl in awhile."

"Ever thought that maybe it's fun to be good?" Raven replied coolly.

Cere' gave a deep chuckle and moved her hands down to Raven's biceps.

"You know what I want… what I need."

"Can't you find someone else? Do you always have to feed off me?"

"Robin's hasn't felt up to the task in awhile, BeastBoy will only play with you, Cyborg… well he's… Terra just got out of the hospital and I don't know her that well, and now you don't even want to play with me. I'm going to whither away soon if somebody doesn't do something."

Cere' moved her hands right underneath Raven's breasts, and she felt her grow stiff.

"I'll just touch. Just for a little while, that's all I need. Please Raven?" she whispered in her ear.

Raven looked over her shoulder where Cere' was standing, waiting for her answer.

"Please? I promise I won't move any lower than I already am… unless, of course, you want me too."

"No, that's alright," Raven said quickly. "You can… do whatever you need to do, but do it quickly."

"But my dear Raven," Cere' moved her hands up to Raven's breasts and she stroked the erect nipples gently. "That takes away all the fun."

Raven shuddered underneath her touch as she continued to tease her. Cere' rested her head on Raven's shoulder and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Cere' please… how much longer?"

"Not too much longer now."

Cere' brushed her fangs against Raven's neck before biting into it as she started massaging her breasts a little more vigorously. Raven let out a light gasp as she felt Cere's teeth making bite marks along her neck.

"Don't leave marks," Raven said before Cere' got anymore into it.

"Sorry," Cere' muttered softly against her shoulder.

Raven grunted in reply as Cere's hands got a little more creative and started pinching and tugging at her nipples as the other free fingers kneaded her breasts quickly.

Cere' licked Raven's earlobe, and then dropped her hands to her sides abruptly and stepped out of the shower.

"Alright, I'm done," she said as she gone down on all fours and shook herself in a dog-like manner.

"What? That's it?" Raven said as she pulled away the shower curtain.

Cere's ears perked as she turned around and sat back on her haunches, smirking.

Raven caught we she had just said and blushed lightly.

"You know Raven, your eyes kind of turn pinkish hue when you're… sexually excited."

"They do?"

"Not entirely. Just little specks of pink here and there. I find it very erotic."

"I'm sure you do," Raven mumbled as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

Cere' rubbed her tail against Raven's thigh as she walked past her, and then stood up and followed her into the room.

Raven plopped down on her bed and let out a loud sigh. Cere' mimicked her, and Raven gave her a look that made her laugh.

"You're so serious all the time Raven."

Raven sat back against the headboard and looked over at Cere'.

"And I don't think I've ever seen you mad. You're point?"

Cere' smiled and crawled up some, laying her head on Raven's lap.

"Oh Raven, you wouldn't want to see me mad. No, no, no."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'll make people do things."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, stroking Cere's dirty blonde hair.

"I'm the ventriloquist. You all are the dummies," Cere responded, looking up at Raven.

Raven gulped nervously as Cere' continued to stare at her with her hard, brown eyes. Eventually, to Raven's relief, she smiled and turned her head back around.

"Don't worry. I love you all too much to do anything completely wrong. But Raven, clever Raven, you're too smart to get me worked up enough to do something so dire. But Robin, poor, poor Robin, he'll have to watch out, he will."

"Why? What did you do to Robin?" Raven asked, slightly panicked, as she stopped stroking Cere's hair.

Cere' simply giggled and said, "Raven, Robin's just fine, but he's pushing it, he is. Just using me for a tool of sex to get his mind off that redhead."

"But… I thought you were, basically, a tool for sex. I mean… you live off the stuff."

Cere' paused.

"That's true, but whenever we're getting intimate, he sees Starfire, not me. And I get this weird feeling afterwards when I'm lying there. My eyes prick and a lump forms in my throat."

"You feel hurt."

Cere turned her head and looked up at Raven.

"Is that it? Is that what the feeling's called?"

Raven nodded.

"Hurt. Sadness. Jealousy. There're many words for it."

"I see now…" Cere' said as she turned her head back around.

"Yes, I understand. I felt like I did after you punched me, before. Only no physical pain. Yes, it's very clear now."

"So… are you still going to stick with him?"

"No… he's miserable. I don't think he'll ever really fully recover from the death of your friend. But I'll help him. He'll feel so much better afterwards," Cere' said, smiling rather maliciously. "Oh yes, so much better. He won't ever have that feeling of grief again… _or any feeling for that matter…"_

"Well, that's nice of you. What are you going to do?"

"That, my friend, is a little secret that only BeastBoy's ears may receive. He'll be an essential part of Robin's recovery… _purging…"_

Raven laid her head back and sighed.

"Terra's back, and BeastBoy's coming. I'd better get changed."

She pushed Cere's head off her leg and rummaged around in her closet. She pulled out her leotard and cape and slipped into those before walking out into the hallway with Cere on her tail.

Suddenly, she stopped, and Cere' bumped into her.

"What? What is it?"

Raven turned around and looked up at Cere', a frown on her face, and said, "You're cleaning up those birds."

Cere' seemed lost for a moment, and then slapped her forehead.

"Dammit, I thought you would've forgotten by now. Yes alright, I'll clean it up at dinner time."

"Dinner time?"

"Yes. I'll be hungry then."

"Wait, you're going to _eat_ those birds?"

Cere' scratched her ear indolently and sniffed.

"Yeah. So?"

"That's sick."

"No, that's supper," Cere' replied smartly.

"Fine, whatever," Raven said as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Where're you going?" Cere' asked.

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"I want another donut. There are some left, right?"

"There should be."

"Okay, good. Those things are addictive."

"I know, aren't they just the grandest things?" Cere' asked giddily.

"Sure are," Raven said as she raised her hood up from force-of-habit.

Just then, the alarm blared.

Cere' ducked down and covered her ears as Raven groaned out loud.

Robin burst out of his room, as did Cyborg soon afterwards.

Terra came running down the hall and skidded to a stop behind Cere'.

"Guys, it's Dr. Light, down by the docks!"

"Gawd, quite shouting, we're right here!" Cyborg yelled.

"Awesome, let's go," Terra said excitedly. "I've been itching to kick some ass."

Robin looked over to her and said, "Actually, Terra, I think it's better if you stay here. You haven't fully recovered your powers, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But Rob-"

He raised up a hand.

"Next time, Terra. I promise."

Terra frowned and lowered her head.

"Where's BeastBoy?"

Everyone looked around. Robin let out a sigh.

"Cere', looks like we're gonna see what you can do in the battlefield. But put some clothes on first."

"Do I-"

"Yes, you have to," he snapped. "Now hurry up, we don't have much time. Borrow one of Raven's leotards or something."

"No, I think I'll just find those jeans with the whole in the back so I can wag my tail," she said as she walked towards Raven's room.

"And get a shirt, too!" he yelled after her.

Raven turned around to see Terra walking slowly up the steps towards the rooftop. Raven caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to make her cease walking.

"Terra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to go along with you guys. Take my mind off Star, you know?"

"I do know, but Robin is concerned about you, and doesn't want you getting hurt. We're all worried about you."

Terra nodded and then opened the door to the roof.

"I'll keep that in mind… while I drown in my thoughts."

She took a few more steps and then closed the door behind her, leaving Raven staring at the iron door.

"Okay… something's definitely wrong with her. That's something I would've said."

Dr. Light was putting up quite a fight (heh-heh, that rhymed).

He had upgraded his light armor, and could now create shields of electricity that he could disperse with a clap of his hands.

Needless to say that it was pretty hard to get a good hit in. Cyborg got in a good shot with his plasma gun, but only because Robin was throwing a barrage of bird-o-rangs and Cere' was spewing fire from a small human/dragonish form she took on.

Raven was sitting on some the cargo nearby, resting her chin in her hand, watching lazily the rest of the team fought.

She could beat, maybe even kill Dr. Light in a split second. That's why she was letting the team have some fun before they called her in to finish the job. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she continued to watch them have at it.

Cere' looked rather frustrated because her fire wasn't penetrating his shield and took a good hit at it, only to be electrocuted and sent flying backwards a few dozen yards, sliding into the cargo Raven was sitting on top of.

"That bastard!" she shouted as she got up and charged at Dr. Light once again.

Robin did a series of back-flips, trying to dodge the energy balls the villain was chucking at him. One hit his metal bo-staff, sending a nice little shock throughout his system. He dropped to one knee, and then quickly rolled out of the way as another ball rushed towards him.

Cyborg switched to his sonic canon and tried shooting Dr. Light from different angles. As he let out a long stream, he shouted, "Alright Raven, I think we're done here!"

The electro-shield dispersed and Cyborg skidded backwards quite a ways.

Raven sighed as she jumped off the cargo and brushed herself off, taking her time.

"Raven, hurry up!" Robin shouted.

"You dare think you can defeat me? You fools!" Dr. Light yelled triumphantly as he sent Cere' flying again.

"Here goes nothing," Raven grumbled to herself as she opened a portal beneath her.

T BB

* * *

Terra laid on the rooftop, watching the clouds pass by idly.

So much had happened while she was gone.

First shock, her being alive. She nearly had a heart attack when she bent her fingers and felt them move.

Second shock, seeing the drastic change in everyone's physical appearance. Including herself.

Third shock, finding out Raven and BeastBoy had hooked up while she was away. It kind of hurt to know that they had moved on without her, but hey, that's life.

Fourth shock, and the most shocking shock of her life, finding out that one of her very good friends had passed away. Now, she had a feeling, when she had awoken from the statue, that something was wrong. Not just with the Teen Titans, but with something else too. Something unsettling in the earth.

"_Maybe it's that Cere' girl where I'm getting all these bad vibes from,"_ she thought.

There was a fluttering sound, and then footsteps nearing her. She sat up to see BeastBoy heading towards her with a lopsided smile on his face. His right sleeve was torn completely off, but he looked absolutely fine.

"Hey Terra, check this out!" he said excitedly as he held out his arm.

They waited… and nothing happened. BeastBoy frowned and shook his arm a little.

"Come on arm, work! Spray out acid again!"

"Um, BeastBoy, are you feeling alright?"

He sighed and plopped down next to her, his bottom lip sticking out in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' okay. You?"

"I could be better," she answered truthfully.

"Why? What's the matter?"

She looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, right. All that stuff while you were gone and… yeah."

Terra leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows, staring blankly ahead.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed by as they watched the sky and the birds fly so high (sorry, I felt like rhyming s'more. Forgive me).

"BeastBoy… can I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded silently, his little white fang poking out from his mouth making him still look boyish.

"You and Raven… how's that work?

He glanced at her, than looked back up at the sky, rocking back and forth on his bum.

"I guess… I've always had a thing for her. I was just too afraid to admit it to anyone… and to myself. I'm not sure about her though. I never thought she'd fall for a prankster."

Terra was silent for a moment.

"So… you never felt anything for me?"

"I did. We kissed, remember?"

"No we didn't. Slade interrupted us."

BeastBoy leaned back and squinted his eyes in thought.

"Oh, that's right. Then I went all ballistic on him."

"Yeah, you did," she laughed.

BeastBoy smiled at her and said, "First laugh of your second chance at life, brought to you by BeastBoy."

Terra chuckled, but her grin quickly faded. She shifted her weight on her propped elbows, and looked down.

"I won't have a second chance at everything, though…"

"Yes you will. You can learn to use your powers again, you can learn to ride a bike again, and you've already said your first words, taken your first steps and eaten your first meal again. So tell me now, what chance will you be missing?" he said playfully.

"A second chance at you," she said, turning to him.

BeastBoy's eyes widened considerably, and he looked away from her.

"Uh… Terra, look. I-"

"No… I'm sorry. I'm taking this too far. Forget it. Forget I said anything."

She looked up at the sky, following a cloud formation drifting over them.

"I just wish… I could go back in time and steal that kiss from you," she sighed. "But life moves on, and I will too."

She scrambled up to her feet and brushed herself off.

"The others are off fighting Dr. Light by the docks, in case you wondered. I'm sure you can catch up with them in get some of the action."

She started walking towards the door, kicking loose stones on the way.

"Where are you going?" BeastBoy asked.

Terra stopped in her tracks, putting her hands in her jean's pockets.

"Well, I guess I'll eat a little something, and then pack-"

"Pack? Pack for what?"

She smiled softly at him.

"There's no point in me being here. You guys have enough team members, and my powers still aren't fully intact. I'll just be a burden to you all."

"You're not going," he said standing up. "I won't let you go off again."

"BeastBoy…-"

"Nuh-uh. You're staying here. Right here with the team. You'll get your full power back eventually, I promise," he said, approaching her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"We lost you once, and we're not letting you go again."

Terra lowered her head, letting her long blonde hair fall in her face.

"I'll just cause more controversy between you guys. It feels awkward. I know Raven said she trusts me now, but I still feel a lot of tension between us. And I know for sure Robin doesn't feel comfortable around me."

She took BeastBoy's hands and slid them off her shoulders.

She started to walk away, but BeastBoy grabbed her arm and pulled her into a rough kiss.

Terra pushed away from him, and stared at him with wide eyes. She momentarily put a hand to her lips, but quickly dropped it.

"I'll see you at dinner," she mumbled hastily before running out the door.

BeastBoy stood there, his mouth open in shock at his own actions.

"_Oh… my God, Raven is so gonna kill me."_

R

* * *

Well… Dr. Light went into a coma, thanks to Raven.

Let's see, how'd it happen?

Oh yes.

Raven had gone into a portal she had opened up and appeared inside of Dr. Light's little electric shield, without his knowing. She gripped his head with both hands and sent enough power through him to knock him unconscious.

Unfortunately, she had underestimated her powers, and had used some excess power on him. He immediately collapsed, convulsed, and then ceased to move at all.

The Titans circled around him. Robin nudged him with his foot, then looked up at Raven.

"What the hell did you do to him?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill him!" she yelled, panicked and frustrated.

Cyborg bent down next to Dr. Light's lifeless body, and sent a green beam over his body. He stood up, intently reading his arm, and then gave a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, he's not dead, he's just in a coma."

"Like that's any better," Cere' said as she changed back to her original form.

They stood there for a few more moments in silence, staring at the villain's body.

"Well, is anyone going to call the ambulance!?" Raven shouted.

"Oh, right," Robin said as he pulled out his communicator and called 911.

"Raven…"

"What Cere'?"

"Um…" Cere' glanced at her side for a second, then looked back at Raven.

"_Terra and BeastBoy kissed," _she thought quickly, afraid of Raven's reaction.

When Raven didn't do anything, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh… Raven, did you get what I said? Hello, Raven? Are you still with us?" Cere' said, waving a hand in front of Raven's eyes.

Slowly, but surely, Raven's face steadily became redder, the air around them started sparking with black aura.

"Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked, trying to stay clear of the sparks.

"Yeah, Rae. You don't look so hot."

All of a sudden, Raven pushed back her cloak and let out an angry cry as she sent a column of black energy into the air.

Everyone ducked down, praying that they wouldn't be killed today.

When Raven was done, she lowered her clenched fists, breathing deeply and raggedly.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted alone with him! They are so DEAD!"

She opened up a vortex underneath her that stirred the wind like crazy.

When her head sunk into the darkness, and the portal closed up, everyone cautiously stood up and looked around.

A bird fell out of the sky and right in front of them, set ablaze by Raven's previous outburst. They stared at it and then turned to each other.

"Um… what was that all about?" Robin said.

Cere' put a hand on her hip and ran the other hand through her hair.

"Don't ask. Just… when we get home, stay out of the hallways and close to the walls, just in case any airborne objects decide to whiz past you."

Cyborg gulped and nodded, and Robin quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

Back at Home...

BeastBoy lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh, and then suddenly, the wind started to stir inside of his room.

He sat up, his eyes wide, looking for the source of the sudden uproar, when a portal opened up next to his bed, spitting out a _very_ pissed off Raven.

BeastBoy jumped off the bed and ran past Raven before she completely came out of the portal. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He turned around, his back pressed against the metal wall, watching as Raven slowly turned around.

"BeastBoy…" she hissed as her lips twisted into a sickly looking smile that absolutely made BeastBoy cower in fear. Her red glowing eyes not helping him overcome it.

"Now Raven! Listen-"

"You are so DEAD!"

She suddenly ran at him, her fist upraised. BeastBoy let out a yelp as he dropped to the floor, before her fist could connect to his face.

Robin, Cyborg, Cere', and Terra stood in front of BeastBoy's door and watched in horror (and slight amusement) as a huge dent made itself in the titanium door.

They heard more screaming and yelling and… breaking of things as the conflict continued.

The noise stopped, and everyone turned to look at Terra, who's mouth had gone slack.

"Um… it was an accident?" she said, right before BeastBoy crashed through the door.

It hit the floor, making a loud 'pang!' sound echo throughout the building, as BeastBoy scrambled to his feet and ran down the hallway, running into the wall at one point.

Raven shot past the gawking Titans and chased after him, her eyes glowing a dim red, and dark essence swirling around her.

"Why won't anyone help me?!" BeastBoy screamed as Raven caught up with him, and started giving him a good pummeling.

* * *

Well, I know that was a pretty weak chapter, and took so long to update, but it's building up. in about 2-3 chapters, people will start dying off, so hang tight with me now, you shall be rewarded. Patience is a virtue. 


	20. Chapter 20

Like an Animal

Chapter 20

I do not own Teen Titans…

You know… I think I might write a Kim/Shego fanfic. I always liked the series of Kim Possible, and… I don't know, thought that they would make a better couple than Kim/Ron. I mean, they practically flirt with each other while they're fighting. Have you noticed that Shego seems to take a liking in straddling Kim against the floor, or getting a little too close to her face? Or how lil' Kimmy somehow always manages to get Shego pinned to a wall? Just a little fuel for thought there. I especially like the fanfic called "Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul", and "Four Years Later". That junk is good reading. Um… lots o' blood. Not enough in my opinion, but at least I finally got some in here. Sick and twisted stuff near the end.

Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

Two weeks later…

As Raven lay in her bed, content in her dreamscape, a flood of light washed over her and disrupted her peace, followed by a weight that set itself next to her. She cracked open an annoyed eye to see BeastBoy's green ones smiling back at her.

She moaned and turned around, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Go away," she mumbled lazily.

"Wake up sleepy head," he said, putting a hand on her back and trying to shake her awake.

"Come on babe, you gotta get up."

"Firstly, don't call me 'babe', secondly, why should I?"

BeastBoy chuckled lightly, and carefully lifted the pillow only to be met by Raven's infamous death glare.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious."

"Will you just tell me already so I can go back to sleep?"

BeastBoy's eyelids lowered in amusement.

"Does the number '20' ring any bells?"

"Is this some sort of damn riddle? It's to early for those, damn you, I wanna go to sleep!"

She pulled the pillow back over her head and curled the blanket tightly over herself.

She heard BeastBoy fidget with something, and then he paused, and she knew he was staring at her. Curiosity and frustration got the better of her, and she raised up her pillow to tell him to 'go fuck-off'.

She opened her mouth, but quickly caught herself at the sight of what he was holding in front of her face. It was a small, rectangular, velvet black box with a thin, silver ribbon tied around it.

"Happy twentieth birthday, my sweet Raven," BeastBoy said quietly, his fang gleaming as he grinned at her.

Her eyes traveled up to his face as a shy smile appeared on her features.

"BeastBoy… I… don't know what to say."

"Then shut up and open your present," he laughed, giving her the gift as she sat against the headboard.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she examined the velvet box.

"Will you just open it already? I promise you, it won't bite."

Raven shot him a look, but obliged and started to untie the ribbon.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you know. I would've been fine with just a 'Happy Birthday', or something," she said as she opened the box.

"Oh, but you're just too precious for that. That's why I got you this…"

Raven's eyes widened and her jaw slackened as she pulled out a silver necklace, inset with diamonds on random places, with a feather made of jet dangling on the end.

"BeastBoy…" she managed to say, before tackling him with a hug so powerful, that they nearly fell backwards off the bed.

Raven sat up, straddling BeastBoy's hips, as she gazed at the necklace in awe.

"This is beautiful BeastBoy. Thank you so much."

"No biggy. I just thought you might want to add a little more accessories to your everyday outfits."

She leaned down and kissed him deeply before snapping the necklace around her neck. It hung elegantly between her breasts, and she bent down to kiss him once more.

"You'd better get ready. Robin's gonna take us out to eat, to celebrate your birthday, and Terra finally being able to fully rejoin the team again," BeastBoy said after they broke apart.

"Sounds kewl. Tell him I'll be down soon."

"I would… but you're kinda on top of me. And you're getting pretty heavy. Have you been going to the gym more often? Or was it all those villains we've fought in the past week? Or maybe it has nothing to do with muscle. Donuts, maybe?"

She shrugged as she clamored off of him and ventured towards her closet.

BeastBoy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, brushing his lips against her neck.

"I was wondering, if maybe later tonight, we could go out somewhere? Just the two of us?"

"I couldn't ask for anything more," she said as she leaned into him, hoping he would start kissing soon.

BeastBoy unlatched himself from Raven, much to her dismay, and headed towards the door.

"Cere's still full from all those birds she had a few weeks back, so she might not come. She said she had something to do, too. Plan for something. She seemed pretty distant when she said that."

Raven paused and remembered what Cere' had said before about how Robin had better be careful.

'_What if she's planning on doing the unforgivable to Robin? What if she hurts him, or worse… eliminates him… No, I'm being stupid. Cere' wouldn't do something like that. Would she? Would I? Better yet, could she be so powerful as to manipulate or almost innocent BeastBoy into committing such an act? What if-'_

"Raven? Raven, are you there?"

"Huh?" Raven muttered, shaking out of her stupor.

"You kinda left the building for a sec there. Everything all right?"

"Um… yeah, everything's fine… I was just thinking."

"Anything you wanna share with me?"

Raven shook her head.

"It was nothing. I'd better get ready now, I'll meet you out there."

"Okay," BeastBoy said, giving Raven a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't take too long. I'm starving."

She nodded, and continued picking out an outfit as BeastBoy walked out of her room, closing her door behind him.

"_But then again, Cere' can be cruel at times… What happened with Starfire, that was heartless, but I find myself not hating her for it. Maybe because Cere's a part of me. But Robin… I even used to have a little crush on him. But maybe… not having him around won't be so bad-"_

She shook her head violently at the sudden thought, afraid that that had actually came from her head. Plus, there was no time to muddle over these thoughts.

She had a party to attend to.

* * *

Later…

The party went really well. They went to a nice little cuisine that had a nice little buffet for Cyborg and those nice little umbrellas in the drinks

The restaurant had lots of dim lights around the place, making just enough light for you to see where you were going, and soft jazz music in the background, played by a professional bass-guitar player, a saxophone dude and a guy on the piano.

Terra and Cyborg practically ate the place clean, and almost got kicked out if it wasn't for Robin's quick thinking in… 'persuading' the waiter with a very generous tip.

"Dude, where'd you get all that money from?"

"That is none of your damn business."

"Hey, I was just asking. No need to get all emotional."

"I'm not getting emotional, you're just being nosy."

"I'm not the only one, I'm sure everyone else would like to know where you got all those pretty pennies."

"Like I said, it's none of your damn business. Now shouldn't we all be focusing on Raven and her birthday, instead of me and my money?"

"Wait, didn't you inherit some of Bruise Wayne's money?" Terra said after stuffing a steak down her throat.

"That's right. I forgot you're Bruise Wayne's little boy," Raven said smugly, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

Robin's cheeks reddened as he cut into his chicken breast.

"He's not my father," he mumbled.

"Oh, so you're having sex with him," Raven countered.

Robin choked on his chicken as everyone else erupted into a fit of giggles.

"What?!"

"So tell me, Robin, is he good? I mean with all those rippling muscles he has, there must be something else to show for it."

"What?!"

"Shh!" the whole restaurant hissed at the Titans table. The band had stopped playing, but resumed a few seconds later after everyone returned to their food.

Robin turned back to Raven and clenched his fists around the utensils.

"What is your problem?"

Raven grinned at him and replied, "I just love messing with you. You take everything so seriously. It's… fun."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Robin focused on his food and mumbled something that sounded close to "sick bastards" as he took a bite.

About two hours later, after Raven had received her gifts (CDs, books, more jewelry and other good stuffs), she pretty much disbanded them saying how much she appreciated their time and presents, and then left to go to her room. Her and BeastBoy already agreed on a later time to go on their date, which she very much anticipated.

She plopped down on her bed and allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

She slept for a good hour.

But then she felt a presence in the room and closed her eyes in frustration.

"What do you want, Cere'?"

The blonde woman… creature popped out of nowhere and pouted.

"Aww, your no fun."

"Was I ever?"

"No, but that's not the point. There's something I need you to do. Something very important, to see if you are ready for… future events," she said softly.

"Oh? And what is this very important thing that I must do?" she asked lazily.

Cere' walked over towards the bed and straddled Raven's hips, pinning the half-demon's arms down above her head. She bent down to Raven's ear and gently licked the tip.

"I need you to show your true colors and hunt for me," she whispered seductively.

"Hunt for you?"

"Yes… a few humans should be able to sate your hunger."

Raven jerked her head away from Cere's lips and stared up at her with astonishment and disgust.

"Sate my hunger? You want me to kill for you? You sick bi-"

Raven stopped suddenly when Cere's open palm slammed against her cheek, snapping her head to the side.

She looked up at the creature in shock as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Believe me, this is for your own good. Once you get started, you'll never be able to stop."

"And what makes you think I'll start?" Raven growled at her, trying to wriggle free from her grip.

Cere' grinned, baring her glistening canines.

"Because, my dear Raven," she bent down and gently kissed Raven's neck, giggling under her breath. "You won't have a choice."

Cere' bit down into Raven's throat, causing a scream to erupt from the young woman. To bad the room was sound-proof.

Blood spilled onto the bed sheets as Cere' removed her teeth and jumped off the bed, walking backwards towards the other end of room. She wiped the blood of her mouth and licked it off her fingers, enjoying every last bit of it.

Raven curled into a ball, tears steadily making their way down her face, clutching her neck wound tightly. She clenched her eyes shut and hissed in pain.

"What the fuck… what the fuck was that for? What'd you do?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

A series of cracks were heard and Raven arched her back in pain. One of her arms bent at an odd angle as she cried out and then quickly set itself.

Her bones were re-positioning.

"All I did was add a little fuel to the fire. Awaken something lying dormant inside of you for all these years. Injected a little something into your system to jumpstart the process. You'll thank me later, I'm sure."

Raven cried out again as her spinal cord lengthened, actually starting to protrude from her base and poke against her pants.

"Ah yes, the tail always hurts the most. Well… that's a lie. The muzzle, oh yes, that's a pain like no other."

There was more cracking as Raven's femurs grew, stretching her legs out farther, making her taller.

Cere' smirked as Raven's muscles bulged, ripping her jeans from the knee down and her sleeves; the strain causing the seams to burst (and her shoes burst to, revealing longer and now clawed feet). A small giggle escaped Cere's lips as her tail finally burst through.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Raven begged as she clawed at her head, small stubs starting to emerge from her forehead.

Cere' tilted her head in wonder. She wasn't expecting horns. Maybe Raven would be more powerful than she thought. The horns grew no more than three inches though, just enough to push her hair out of her face.

She let out another cry as the bones in her face started shifting, making a small muzzle and several fangs. She was downright sobbing now. Her hands were raised to her mouth as it popped and shifted into place. Blood ran down into her eyes from the newborn horns, temporarily adding to her pain.

Her hands quickly moved down to her chest as she tried to rip her shirt away. Her back had started sprouting black, leather wings. Her newly clawed hands successfully tore it away, revealing her ribs to be multiplying in number.

Raven rolled onto her hands and knees as her wings burst out of her back, spraying blood across the walls. She crawled forward and gripped the headboard tightly, causing it to splinter under her grip. It did not help the pain at all though as her wings flapped involuntarily a couple times.

"My favorite part. The coloration change," Cere' said as she leaned against the wall, making sure to keep clear of Raven in this state.

She watched in pure amusement as Raven's hair turned a snow white color. Her skin faded into a dark tan, and faded even darker at the tail into a black. The rim around her eyes turned black, and the color spread across part of her face like a mask. The tips of her fingers and toes were also a black that faded into the dark tan. Her eyes glowed a bright white, and turned into a blood red as it got to the outer regions.

She was in such incredible pain, such terrific agony, that she wished that the merciful God in heaven that she'd heard so many times would just end her life now.

Her grip loosened on the headboard as her transformation completed, and she slip into a crumpled pile on her pillows, crying aloud, not caring if any one heard her. Actually, she wanted someone to hear her. Maybe then they would release her from this pain. She curled into a tight ball and continued sobbing, even though she was afraid of the sound of her own voice since it had changed dramatically. Her wings, especially hurt her, so she decided against folding them since she knew she couldn't take any more ailments.

Cere' approached her, now that she thought it was safe, and laid down next to Raven, wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"I know it hurt Raven, I know. You were very strong, so very strong and I'm very proud of you," Cere' said, trying to calm Raven down.

Raven took in a shuddered breath and let out another sob.

"That's right, let it all out. You'll be up and at 'em in no time," she continued on, letting Raven bury her face in the crook of her neck.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Now how can I explain this? Raven's voice came out in a whispered series of echoes. Does that make sense? Um… there was a dominant voice, strong yet soft and very clear, followed by several echoing voices. That make it any better? I suppose not… just think of the creepiest yet most soothing voice you can think of. Like… a woman and/or man talking seductively towards you with a hint of malice. It sends thrills down your spine, yet soothes your mind. And don't forget the echoes.

"It was required. It would've happened sooner or later anyways. I just sped up the process for my own convenience."

"Please, just kill me, make it stop," she said hoarsely.

Cere' gently kissed her forehead and said, "Now what good are you to me dead? Don't worry, it'll all payoff. You'll be good to go in an hour or so, and then you can to what I need you to."

Raven didn't respond. She had passed out, either from the blood-loss caused by her wings, which were still bleeding, or the extreme suffering that Cere' had caused.

* * *

C

About 5 minutes after Raven passed out, Cere' exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. It was time to make a little visit to BeastBoy's.

Before she knocked on his door, she rubbed her eyes vigorously to make it turn a light shade of red, making it seem as if she had been crying recently. She gave the door three quick raps before lowering her head.

BeastBoy opened the door a few seconds later, his hair askew and his eyes half-lidded. Obviously, he had been taking a little cat nap. As he looked down at Cere', she sniffed, and BeastBoy immediately assumed that she had been crying.

"BeastBoy…" her voice cracked.

"Cere', what's wrong?" he inquired, concern written all over his voice.

"Robin, he… he…"

She made her body quiver like she was holding back tears. BeastBoy put an arm around her shoulder and led her into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. By this time, Cere' managed to get fake tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" BeastBoy asked again, rubbing his eye with his free hand.

"I… I had a vision. It was horrible. Especially what happened to… to…"

"To who? What happened?"

"Robin. His body parts were everywhere, and there was so much… so much blood-" she let out a fake sob and BeastBoy wrapped her into a hug.

"Shh… calm down. Maybe you'll feel better if you tell me the rest."

Cere' wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"He… he ripped Robin's limbs off one by one. Torturing him, making him scream for mercy.

"Who did Cere'? Can you tell me who?"

Her eyes flashed with amusement as she raised her lips up to his ear.

"You did."

"Huh-" BeastBoy was cut off, as Cere dug her fangs into his neck.

His eyes widened and he dropped to his knees as Cere' yanked away from him. He gripped his neck wound with a hand and stared up at Cere' in confusion.

"Wha… what'd you do that for?" he asked weakly.

"Five, four, three, two…"

"Huh-" BeastBoy was cut off again as his body convulsed violently.

It stopped quickly, and BeastBoy started sweating with fear. He looked up at Cere' again, his eyes wide, and that's when his arm muscles strained and bulged. His sleeves burst open as his arms transformed into the form it had been when he dropped from the sky into that clearing two weeks ago.

He cried out and hunched over as his spine started lengthening and his muzzle grew.

Tears sprang from his eyes as he felt his chest expanding, ripping the top of his suit open and revealing that the area had been completely covered by fur, and it was starting to travel over his face now. His ears moved to the top of his head, and turned more canine-looking.

His legs bulged suddenly, making his leggings and shoes burst, leaving him clothed in nothing but torn shorts, er something.

He stood up and staggered forwards, gripping his head with one and the wall with the other.

His bellybutton down burst into layered scales, and his feet resembled those of a velociraptor's, with the talons and all.

Basically, he looked like a werewolf with the limbs of a dinosaur, with a big, bushy tail to top it off.

When the transformation was done, he turned to Cere', his eyes glowing a pale red instead of an eerie white. He peeled his lips back in a snarl and growled menacingly, drool dripping off of his long fangs.

Cere' grinned psychotically at him, bearing her own fangs. Her eyes were wide with amusement at her creation. She tilted her head to the side as BeastBoy… or rather… the new and/or improved, The Beast crouched down, ready to pounce at her with the slightest movement.

"Well," she taunted, her grin growing even wider. "Are you going to kill me? Because, you know, I've done the same thing to your lover, but it was _much_ more painful then yours, by tenfold."

BeastBoy let out a loud snarl as he flexed his claws.

"Well," she said again. "Are you going to attack you master? Well?!"

The Beast lunged at her. Arms outstretched, tail erect, ears forward. His fangs glistened as they neared her throat, and he failed to notice that she was still smiling at him.

"Heel, boy!" she yelled, amusement dancing all over her voice.

And the Beast obeyed.

His teeth were wrapped around Cere's throat, just touching her neck, and he couldn't press it any further. He tried biting down, his eyes wide with surprise, but the only reaction he got was a jaw twitch.

He was even more freaked out as he felt Cere's throat vibrate with contained laughter, and was even more so when she started laughing out loud. Her voice echoed throughout the room, and it sounded so terrifying to BeastBoy's ears. It was simply frightening.

"Now, down boy," she commanded, after her fit giggles had died down.

BeastBoy… I mean, The Beast immediately dropped to his haunches, not knowing why he was obeying her in such a way, and even tried resisting the urge, but failed.

"Good, now stay."

The green creature whimpered in defeat as he sat rigid while Cere' exited the door, and closed it behind her. She checked around the hallway, and smiled to herself to see that no one noticed all the ruckus.

She entered Raven's room, and scooped up, the now full-demon, into her arms. Raven groaned as her head lolled while Cere' carried her into BeastBoy's room.

"Hush now," Cere' said as she laid Raven down on BeastBoy's bed, who by the way was still sitting still and hating every minute of it.

He growled menacingly at the state Raven was in.

"None of that. I need you to cooperate."

"_What makes you think I'll will?" _

Cere' grinned.

"One… you will enjoy very much what I'm going to demand of you, and second… if you don't comply… let's just say Raven won't be able to use her voice-box and she won't have any use of her arms."

"_You'd disable her like that? You monster-"_

"And the same will happen to you if Raven doesn't comply. You see, both of you are very different in personality and heritage. You're and animal, she's a demon. You had a loving family, she had none. You were appreciated, she was shunned. You knew the meaning of true love… all she knew was hatred…"

"_What are you getting at Cere'?"_

"But both of you share one thing. One thing buried deep inside of yourselves. The one thing that keeps me and you two connected."

"_What do you mean? I thought you were our sub-conscious-"_

"Oh BeastBoy… I am much more than that. Much more powerful than a figment of your imagination… your _sub-conscious_. But that's a story for another time. But what really keeps us together… connected… is our lust for blood."

"_Lust for blood?"_

"Yes, our bloodlust! Because, you see, once when you and Raven get your first taste… you won't be able. To. Stop."

"_I won't-"_

"But BeastBoy… you don't have a choice."

Raven chose that moment to awaken. She sat up, a clawed hand to her head and squinted as her red and white glowing eyes looked around the room. They landed on BeastBoy's own glowing red eyes, and the window cracked.

"Raven, so glad of you to join us," Cere' said, drawing Raven's attention to her.

"Join… us?" Raven whispered unsteadily as she struggled to stand up, scraps of clothes hanging off of her.

Cere' walked over towards her and pulled off the remaining cloth, and then walked over to BeastB- the Beast and ripped off the torn shorts.

"There, now we match. It'd be best if you didn't have any evidence on you."

"Evidence?"

"If they see the Beast wearing BeastBoy's torn clothes, then, of course, it must be BeastBoy."

"Cere', what's going on? What the fuck did you do to us?!" she asked, her voice distressed and strained. She was obviously panicked.

"Oh, we're just gonna go out and have a little fun."

"Firstly, it's the middle of the day!"

"That won't be a problem. It'll be so proficient that no one will notice anyone missing for a long while," she smirked.

Raven's breath hitched in her throat.

"You can't do this," she whispered hoarsely.

Cere' simply giggled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bow to me, demon."

Raven's lips peeled back in a snarl, and she was about to land a good punch in Cere's mouth, but found herself sinking to one knee. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Not because it felt like she was being mind-controlled. No, it was quite the contrary. She couldn't feel or sense anything manipulating her, at all. It was almost like she was bowing for the heck of it.

Once on her knees, she planted her fists firmly against the ground and lowered her head. Her eyes still wide with surprise, as she watched a droplet of sweat fall onto the ground. She knew she needed to resist Cere', but the problem was…

She didn't _want _to.

Her eyes slowly traveled over to The Beast, whose own eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm sorry BeastBoy, I'm so sorry. I can't… I don't want to-"

"Stop? Amazing isn't it? Do you know why you want to do this? Because it's what you desire. You want to know what it truly feels like to sink your fangs in someone's neck. What it really feels like to shred them apart as you lap up their blood. What human flesh really tastes like-"

"Shut up!"

"The same goes for BeastBoy. But you… you had a _need _for it. BeastBoy has a craving. All I did was have a little talk with your Desires, and we awakened this craving or need a little faster than normal."

"You're lying. You are completely lying! We're superheroes! We don't take lives, we save them! I won't do this! You-"

Cere' drove the side of her foot up into Raven's face. She fell onto her side, clutching her nose as it bled badly.

"And I thought you were the quiet one. Now then, let's get moving!"

Operation: Stalk, Steal, Stow

Cere', the Beast and Raven laid low in the treetops of a nearby mountain region. Not to far away from where Starfire perished, Raven remembered as a shudder ran through her body.

A few people had passed by on the trail, but Cere' told them to wait just a little longer.

"I want this to be perfect, even though it's practice," she had said, smiling the whole time.

Mostly, small families were trekking up here; kids and their lone mother, or an old married couple.

They stayed there for hours, until the sun had started setting. It was maybe 5:20 PM. The Beast and Raven were praying that they wouldn't have to attack anyone, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist if the moment came that Cere' set them free. They prayed even more that it wouldn't be a child.

"Ah, there…" Cere' whispered as two young adults passed underneath them, holding hands and making small talk.

The Beast gulped as they walked up the trail.

"Alright, let's follow," Cere' said after they had gotten a ways ahead.

They all jumped silently across the treetops, watching the couple as the kissed each other lightly whilst they continued walking.

'_Oh please God, let them hear us and run away screaming. Help them get out of here,' _Raven thought has they continued leaping from branch to branch.

She caught Cere's eye, and the girl gave her a devilish smirk for wishing such a thing, knowing that her prayers wouldn't be answered that day.

Everyone continued up the mountain, until the terrain turned rocky and barren.

Finally, to Raven's and BeastBoy's horror, the couple stopped on the mountaintop.

They felt like they were going to cry.

The couple was watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Wow Demetri…" they heard the young woman say.

"See, I told you it would be beautiful," the young man replied before giving her a peck on the lips.

"_Cere'… I can't-" _the Beast yelped as Cere' slapped his snout, and he quickly muffled his cries before the couple could here them.

"You can and you will," Cere' whispered harshly. "Raven, conjure up a distraction… over there," she said, pointing to the left of the couple.

"But Cere'-"

"Do it!"

She should've resisted. She should've said no. She should've attacked Cere' right there and then. She and the Beast could take on this minx, no problem. She cried like a baby when she got punched by Raven the last time. What's to stop her from doing it again?

"Fine," Raven whispered hoarsely, as she concentrated on making a distraction.

She successfully made a black dove (or and elegant looking crow with a shorter beak and all around stature with long and graceful tail feathers), and sent it over towards the bushes near the couple; sweat dripping from her brow as she moved the energy strings to make the wings flap. She wanted the last thing for the young adults to see to be moderately beautiful, at least.

It cracked some twigs as it landed, drawing attention to the area.

"Demmy, what was that?"

"Dunno, let's go see," the boy said as he released his girlfriend's hand.

"Stop, what if it's an animal?"

'_Yes. Smart girl. Stay away. I'm not sure if I can control myself much longer,' _the Beast thought.

"Then we'll run away, duh. Come on, Noah. What if the thing's hurt?"

The girl hesitated, but walked over towards the bushes anyways.

Demetri, as he was called, bent down and pulled away the bushes, revealing Raven's black dove.

"Hey Noah, come look at this. It's a bird."

"A bird? What kind?" she asked as she bent down next to her boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't tell. It looks like a… dove?"

"Dove? A black one?"

He shrugged as he reached out his hand towards the bird puppet. To his surprise, it jumped right into his palm. They both smiled as they stood up and examined it curiously.

"Now…" Cere' whispered in Raven's ear, who immediately cut connection with the black dove.

As they watched in amazement as the bird slowly disintegrated in Demetri's palm, the Beast and Raven silently dropped from the treetops and flashed behind the young couple. Raven outspread her wings and the Beast raised up his claws in anticipation, both their mouths dripping with saliva.

The girl's body noticeably stiffened. She slowly turned her head around, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw two pairs of glowing eyes staring back at her. Each figure standing at least a foot taller than herself.

Her body paled dramatically and she started shaking before she tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve.

"What is it?" he asked, still staring at the dissipating bird in his hand.

When Noah didn't answer, he turned to face her.

"Noah, what is…"

When he saw the look on her face, he obviously knew something was wrong. He turned to look at what ever was scaring her so badly, and immediately regretted it.

"R-run," he managed to say before they both turned around, only to be stopped by Cere who was standing right behind them.

She smiled at them, a hand on her hip before saying, "Enjoying the sunset? It is lovely isn't it… I'm sorry to say it will be the last one you'll ever see, but there has to be an end to everything eventually. Am I right?"

They could only stand there and shiver as they felt Raven and the Beast approach them from behind.

"Now, who shall go first? E-knee, me-knee, my-knee, mo…" she grinned as her finger landed on Demetri.

"So much for ladies first, hmm?"

Before they even had a time to blink, the Beast had sunken his fangs into the back of Demetri's neck and raised him up into the air.

The girl didn't even register what had happened until she heard her boyfriend's gurgled cries.

She turned around to see her lover in the jaws of the Beast, hanging a couple feet in the air. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and running down the front of his jacket and t-shirt. His tears poured down his cheeks as his body twitched while the Beast sunk his teeth in deeper.

Noah's legs gave out, as she watched Demetri's neck slowly crush underneath the vice grip. Tears started to leak out of her own eyes and run into her open mouth after the Beast let the boy drop out of his mouth and land on the ground with a '_thud_'.

Cere' started laughing madly as she watched the blood pool around Demetri's body and then run over and soak into Noah's pants. The crotch of her pants were already wet with urine, which made Cere' laugh even harder.

Cere' walked over to the girl's front, crouched down and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look up into glowing eyes. The girl's eyes were blank with fear, and it seemed liked she was going into shock.

"Now, do you want to sit here and watch as your boyfriend gets eaten nearly-alive, or do you want to die now?" Cere' asked casually, liked she did this everyday.

Noah's eyes wavered, unfocused and dilated, unable to respond.

"Well, how about you stick around for the show. Wouldn't want to miss that, would you."

More tears leaked out of the girl's eyes.

"Cere', I don't think-"

"Shut up, Raven! I'm running this show!" she snapped at the demon.

"But-"

"Shut up!"

'_Raven… I've heard that name somewhere,' _Noah thought as her mind finally started functioning. _'Wait… Raven! From the Teen Titans! So that means he's…'_ her attention turned to the green beast hovering impatiently over Demetri's body.

She let out a small gasp as she finally realized who they were.

'_I have to warn everyone! But how…?'_

Her eyes traveled everywhere as Cere' continued to argue with Raven. Finally, they rested on the pool of blood at her feet.

That was the answer.

She drove her fist upward in and uppercut as hard as she could muster into Cere's chin. Cere' fell backwards onto her back as Noah placed her palm into the pool of blood, stood up, and then ran into a cluster of nearby boulders.

"That bitch! Raven, retrieve her!"

Raven uncrossed her arms before spreading out her wings and taking flight into the evening sky. The girl had ran over into a field of boulders, each about twenty feet high.

Noah hoped and prayed she had enough time to do this. She knew she was going to die, but that didn't mean she couldn't warn other people of the dangers.

She ran into the middle of the boulder field and quickly wrote out in blood:

_Rae+Beast Kill_

_Plz He_

Noah heard flapping overhead. She quickly started weaving in and out between the boulders again.

She pressed herself against a boulder as soon as she heard the flapping stop. She let out a sigh of relief after a few minutes had passed by with no noise. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she relaxed against the stone.

"I'm sorry… Noah, I think it was."

Noah gasped as she back away from the boulder and looked up to see demon-Raven's shadowy figure, crouching down on all fours with her tail swishing idly behind her.

After a long pause, Raven jumped down in front of Noah, who fell back on her haunches and raised her arms up in defense.

"You have to understand, I don't want to do this."

Noah stared up at her in disbelief and fear.

"Y… you killed him. You killed Demetri. We were going to get married in three months! You bastard! I loved him!" Noah sobbed.

Raven winced and she set her eyes downcast in shame.

"Look, I'll make it quick. Just come with me, and I'll make sure Cere' doesn't prolong your death."

Noah paused.

"Is that your way of saying you're sorry? That you feel bad for what you've done? Give me a quick and painless death? I thought you were a hero. You were my hero. What about my son?"

Raven's snapped her head up.

"Son?"

"Yes, my two-year-old Alexander," she sniffed.

"But you can't be older than-"

"Seventeen. Yeah, I made a mistake, but my boyfriend and I were willing to turn that into a miracle. But now…" Noah's voice trailed off, but she quickly regained her composure, trying to shrug her fear off. "Look, if you're going to kill me, can you promise one thing? Call it a death wish if you want."

"What?" Raven said softly.

Noah sniffed again.

"Just… protect my boy. Please?"

"Protect your boy? You're telling the killers to protect your offspring? But… why?"

She shrugged and raised her pale hand to her forehead.

"I just know you're the kind of person who'll keep your word. You're his hero ,too, you know."

Raven turned around, crossing her arms around her chest. Man this girl was good at playing with your emotions.

"Damn it…" Raven muttered after awhile.

Noah slowly got to her feet, steadying herself on a nearby boulder.

"Run," Raven said, not turning around.

"What?"

"I said run, before Cere' comes… your little boy's waiting," she said with a growl behind her voice. It seemed like her transformation was a waste tonight. She licked her fangs, trying to maintain control.

"But what about-"

"Just RUN!" Raven roared, turning around and snapping out her wings and claws, trying to scare Noah away.

It worked. Instinct took over and Noah started to bolt. She weaved in and out of rocks and vaulted over some of the smaller ones. She looked over her shoulder. Raven was out of sight.

She hit something solid and fell back.

Rubbing her head, she looked up to see what she had collided with.

It was Cere'.

"That _hurt_ you wench," Cere' said as a small trickle of blood ran down from her bottom lip to her chin.

Before Noah had a chance to say anything, Cere' grabbed her around the neck and raised her up into the air.

Her feet dangled and kicked as she clawed at Cere's forearm, trying to get in a lungful of air.

Cere' took off into the air, and dropped Noah next to her dead boyfriend.

Raven landed behind them a split second later.

"Raven, hold her," Cere commanded.

BeastBoy was still hovering over Demetri, saliva dripping from his mouth. He whimpered when he saw Noah again.

Raven walked over to Noah, who was kneeling over Demetri, too, not caring about the ten foot tall werewolf creature in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Raven muttered again before pulling Noah's hand behind her back and pressing her knee into her back.

Noah struggled against her, but it was of no use.

"Alright BeastBoy, on my mark,"

"No, please no…" Noah sobbed.

She was about to see her boyfriend be eaten alive, less than eight inches in front of her. I'd freak out for sure.

Raven swallowed hard, trying not to cry herself. Why was she doing this? Did she really want to restrain this innocent girl and force her to watch her boyfriend being eaten alive? Did she really want to drive her to insanity?

Her eyes widened as she came to a realization.

Yes.

She wanted to see it all happen. But the most shocking reason was because she wanted it all to happen because… well because she was…

Curious.

She wanted to know what it felt like to actually be the one to cause pain instead of being on the receiving end. All those names she was called. All the pranks. She especially remembered the time where the kids in Azarath tied her up and rub raw meat all over her body, and then dumped her beaten and half-conscious in an alleyway where she was chased by rabid dogs for about an hour before she lost them by doing an accidental teleport. Then, when she had first come to earth, she was shunned by all. Had food thrown at her randomly by preteens, just because she wouldn't respond to their taunts. Then she joined the Titans. Still she was an outcast. The Goth. The Creepy One.

"The Demon Spawn," she mumbled to herself, her eyes clouded in her thoughts.

"Now," Cere' said arrogantly.

BeastBoy got down on all fours, trying to restrain himself. He was concentrating on Noah's cries, seeing if that would help him contain himself.

"They hated me for no reason," Raven continued to mutter.

"BeastBoy, I said now," Cere' said impatiently.

The Beast groaned in effort as he withheld from temptation, setting his claws on his head.

"Loathed me for being born…"

"BeastBoy…"

"For not being human. An abomination. Just because I wasn't one of them," she said a little more forcefully. She pulled on Noah's arms a little harder, and she let out a cry.

"For being alive!" Raven roared, her eyes glowing intensely.

Cere' turned to look at Raven, who was totally losing it.

"All I ever wanted to do was fit in! Just be human! But no!" Raven tugged on Noah's arms, getting another cry from the girl. "Was it because of my eyes? You saw the red glow in them? Or maybe because you thought I never needed to feel! Has it ever occurred to you all that demons need affection?! _Huh_?!" She gave Noah another tug, and there was a sickening '_pop!_', and Noah let a scream rip from her lungs.

Raven's chest was heaving with emotional exertion by the time the girl had stopped screaming, and was now weeping. Raven looked up at BeastBoy, who was staring back at her with wide eyes.

"Do it, BeastBoy!" Raven growled.

When he didn't move, Raven released Noah's arms, letting her crumple to the ground, and walked over towards BeastBoy. She grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved his muzzle down into Demetri's neck.

"DO IT _NOW!_"

The Beast's eyes dilated as some blood hit his tongue. He shut his eyes as he felt his inner beast take over.

One thing ran through his mind, over… And over… And over again…

Blood.

Tastes.

So.

Fuckin'.

Good.

Instead of going straight for the throat, he moved down to the chest and ripped away the clothing. He dug his claws into his chest, ignoring the blood squirting up into his face, and literally ripped his ribcage open.

"BeastBoy, hand me the heart," Cere' said from behind Noah, who was to afraid to look up, despite the urge to see what they were doing to her lover.

BeastBoy gripped his hand around the still-warm heart and yanked his arm upwards, ripping the heart out. He tossed it over to Cere' who caught it in an upraised palm, and crouched down in front of Noah, who started sobbing loudly again.

Cere' grabbed a handful of the girl's hair and yanked her head up, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

Cere' raised the heart up between their faces, waiting to see a reaction.

Noah's face turned sheet-white as her mouth dropped to the ground.

"No no… please no…" she said as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Look at it," Cere' said, yanking her hair to the left.

"This is what you wanted from him isn't it? His heart, his love?" she said as she pulled it closer to Noah's face.

"Oh God! Stop! Please…" she screamed as she tried to pull her head away.

"Where's the fun in that?" Cere' said playfully.

She took a long lick from the heart, her mouth now filled with blood, and kissed Noah, pushing her mouth open with her tongue and forcing the blood into her mouth.

Noah screamed as she spewed out the blood back onto Cere's face, who only laughed in amusement.

"Now, let's watch the show, shall we?" Cere' said as she wiped the blood from her face.

She forced Noah's head to the right, just in time to see the Beast pull out a large intestine and drape it over his shoulders. Raven stood there and gently ran a hand through BeastBoy's fur as he dove back in and started feasting. Half his head embedded inside of the corpse.

Noah vomited violently as Cere' laughed erratically and while BeastBoy continued eating.

"Well, I think that's enough entertainment for one night, wouldn't you say so?" Cere' said, turning to Noah after the Beast had his fill, and was now laying lazily on his side while Raven sat next to him.

Noah, by the time it was all over, had completely lost it.

Her eyes were lifeless, and she was no longer responding to anything.

Officially, she was catatonic.

"Oh, the poor girl. She's left the building. Ah well… Raven, it's your turn."

"My turn?" Raven said as she stood up and walked over towards the crouching Cere' and Noah.

"Mm-hmm. You can do as you please with her," Cere' said, releasing the girl's head.

"Right…" Raven said unsteadily as she crouched in front of Noah, who did look up at her, but didn't show signs of registering that she knew anyone was present.

She felt kind of bad for blowing up on her and dislocating her arm earlier.

But that was earlier.

This was later.

Raven kissed her on the lips, getting a sample of Demetri's blood.

It _does _taste good.

She deepened the kiss, getting as much as the blood as she could, and there was plenty since Cere' had done the heart-licking process more than once.

When the blood was gone, Raven pulled away, licking her lips to get anything she'd missed.

She then started kissing Noah's jaw line, but stopped abruptly when she felt vibrations in the girl's throat.

"Why," Noah said, just under a whisper.

Raven resumed kissing down her throat until she got to the hollow of her neck. That's where she paused.

"Because," she said, giving her another kiss. "It's fun."

Raven bared her fangs and dug her teeth into Noah's neck.

She didn't make a sound.

* * *

TT

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed, panting heavily. She looked frantically around the room, her t-shirt and forehead soaked with sweat, along with her pillow.

She raised a shaky hand to her head and ran it through her hair.

"Okay, that was officially the most twisted dream I've ever had," she said to herself.

Was that a dream?

She stood up and walked towards her full-length mirror.

No deformities. No wings, no fangs. No tail… wait… yeah, no tail.

She let out a sigh of relief.

That nap really wanted to leave an impression on her.

There was a knock at her door, and she turned her attention away form the mirror to answer.

"Hey Rae- wow, you're sweaty…"

"Nice to see you too, BeastBoy."

BeastBoy grinned stupidly.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure, why not," she said as she stepped aside for him.

BeastBoy sat down on the end of her bed and kicked his feet back and forth.

"Raven, did you have a weird dream?" he asked as Raven sat down next to him.

"Weird as in…?"

"Totally sick and twisted."

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Was there a girl named Noah and a guy named Demetri?"

"Dude, yeah. So… you saw me-"

"Yes, I saw you… eat him."

"Oh," BeastBoy said as he lowered his head.

"And that girl… did you see me-"

"Go completely berserk on her and almost rip out her arm? Yeah…"

They both nodded and fell silent.

"The funny thing was… is that I probably would've done exactly what my dream-self did, ya know? Like that actually could happen," BeastBoy said after awhile.

Raven nodded.

"But I still think you're too damn sweaty, no matter what kind of dream it was. Go take a shower for all our sakes."

Raven frowned at him as he chuckled idiotically.

"Don't worry, I still love you no matter how sweaty you get. But I would prefer it if maybe you were wearing a white tank-top next time, 'kay?"

He got a playful slap on the arm for his innuendo, but returned it with a playful kiss on the lips.

Raven kissed him back as he raised a hand to her cheek.

They parted their mouths and started a tongue-wrestling match, but quickly pulled away from each other a few seconds later, their eyes wide with shock and fear.

They could taste it. That unmistakable metallic tang spread across the inside of their mouths. That dream… was no dream at all. Oh no, more than just a figment of their imagination. And as realization hit, they both said and thought the same thing.

"Blood."

* * *

Wow! That took me what? A month to update! Fuckin' school… Damn, I'm so disappointed in myself. It shouldn't have taken that long! Man… I'm sorry guys it took me so long. Please forgive me. Next chapter should be up soon. 


End file.
